Till the End of Time
by bangel4ever
Summary: My very first fanfic! Completed it in 2011 but only mustered enough courage to post it now. AU. Angel's a private investigator (human and drop-dead gorgeous!). Buffy, a lawyer but still a slayer though. As usual, our hero and heroine fell in love and eventually get married. They faced problems, both marital and supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

TILL' THE END OF TIME

 **Characters** : Our beloved couple of course, Buffy & Angel and practically the Scooby Gang (from Seasons 1-3 only. Because I think those were the best seasons!) and…oh, yeah, there's a character here named Riley Finn. Bear in mind that this Riley has no resemblance whatsoever with the show's character, Riley Finn. I just couldn't think of any other name! And I also borrowed Kate Lockley. Oh and I made up the Claddagh ring history. The meaning's still the same but the history; I twist it a little bit.

 **Outline** : AU. Angel's a private investigator (human and drop-dead gorgeous!). Buffy, a lawyer but still a slayer though (Buffy is cute but looks cuter when she's kicking some demon's ass as Angel quoted to Spike, "I think she's cuter when she's kicking your ass", so I just think it's a must for her to be a slayer.) As usual, our hero and heroine fell in love and eventually got married. They faced problems, both marital and supernatural. This story tells how they overcome their problems together and see how Angel accepts and understands Buffy's responsibility and is there for her as her lover, protector, and best friend (isn't this how it is suppose to be. Sigh!)

 **Plot** : I just made up the names of streets and stuff because I don't live in California but really wish I was…but let's just say it takes place in LA.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters mentioned above. Please don't sue me. I'm just another hardcore Buffy fan who believes that one day Angel and his beloved Buffy will be reunited. This is my first fanfic. Enjoy! If you guys don't mind rating it for me on the scale of 1-10 would be fantabulous. Send your review by clicking on the button at the end of each chapter. I would love to know how I did. Okay I think I've typed enough or shall I say overtyped..Enjoy!

Buffy Summers was busy working on her computer when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in"

Her PA, Alice appeared with a woman behind her.

"Buffy, Ms. Valley is here to see you"

Buffy stood up seeing a woman, maybe in her late twenties, walked into her office. She extended her hand and shaking hers as the woman said,

"Good afternoon, Ms. Summers, I'm Aileanne Valley. We talked on the phone earlier"

"Oh yes, of course. Alice, could you get two glasses of water please?"

Alice nodded and went out of the office to get some water meanwhile, Buffy motioned for her client to sit down.

"Please, call me Buffy. Have a seat"

"Thank you"

"Alright, Ms. Valley, how can I help you?"

"My friend has been charged of murder"

Her face was serious and by looking at her eyes, Buffy knew that she has been losing her sleep.

"He is now in jail and I want a lawyer to get him out", she continued.

"Ms. Valley…."

"I'm willing to pay you any amount. You just name it"

"Ms…"

"Buffy please, I need you to do this. He's lonely. He doesn't have any more family here; I'm all he's got. Please, Buffy, please"

"Ms. Valley, please calm down. I will help you but I will need to hear what happened before I'm able to do anything".

"You'll help me?"

"Of course."

Just as Buffy said that, Alice came in with the glasses of water. Ms. Valley calmed herself down then taking a sip from her glass of water.

"Now tell me briefly what happened?"

"One night when I came back from a business trip, my friend Tom Simmons was at home. He looked terrified. There was blood on his hands and shirt. I asked what's wrong but he just cried and told me to save him. I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. The next thing I knew, police was in my house and handcuffing Tom. They told me that Tom is charged of murder"

"I see", Buffy said, frowning.

"But I know he isn't a murderer. I just know it. He can never be a murderer. My friend won't even hurt a fly".

Once again, both fell silent.

"Buffy, please help me do something", Ms. Valley continued.

"Hey Simmons! You got a visitor", the warden said to Tom Simmons. Timidly walking, he walked out to see a woman with long blonde tresses dressed smartly in a black office suit seated down at a table. He slowly sat down.

' This is he?' Buffy thought as she saw a man, probably in his early twenties walking slowly towards the table. He looked scrawny, with droopy eyes and she thought he doesn't weigh more than 150 pounds.

"Hello, I'm Buffy Summers", Buffy introduced herself.

Tom Simmons just looked at her, still clueless.

"I'm a lawyer. Or more precisely, I'm your lawyer", Buffy continued.

"Hel..Hell..Hello,pl..ple..please t..to me..meet yo..u, Ma'm. B..but I d..don't h..have a..any mon..money f..for your fees.", Tom stuttered.

'He stutters?' Buffy thought.

"You can't speak properly?"she inquired.

"Yo..you th..think s..so, Ma'am?", Tom continued.

"Erm..just Buffy. I don't like formalities", Buffy said.

"Yo..you th..think I can't spe..speak prop..erly, Buf..fy?"

Buffy stayed silent.

"Your friend, Aileanne Valley sent me here."Buffy continued.

"Aileanne. I..I knew sh..she c..cared about me"

"Looks like she does. Do you know why you're here?"Buffy asked.

"No, I d..don't"

"Not even a clue?"

"No, I…I don't re..recall"

"Mr. Simmons, you're accused of murdering Edward Evans. You shot him."

"Mur…murd..murder?"

"Yes"

"B..But it's imp..impossible. I..I don't e..ev..even own a..a gun", Tom said burying his hands in his hair.

"I…I don't ev..en know h..how to sh..shoot. It's imp..impossible imp..impossible impossible" he continued, tears in his eyes.

"Calm down, Mr. Simmons"

"No, I..I didn't ki..kill any…anyone. Ne..never. Ple..please be..believe me. Pl..please" he continued, more tears running down his cheeks.

"Calm down. I believe you", Buffy said touching his hands.

"You d..do?"

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm here. I believe that you're innocent but believing isn't enough. I need to prove it and that's where you come in."

"Wh..what c..can I do?"

"Simple. You just need to answer a few of my questions and tell me what happened on 15th March. Can you do that?"

"I'll t..try"

"Good", Buffy answered as she took out a black folder from her bag.

"Firstly, Mr. Simmons, how is Edward Evans related to you?"

"H..He's my em..employer"

"I see. Were you close with him?"

"Wh..what do you m..mean?"

"Close as in were you friends with him or buddies?"

"I'm j..just another emp..employee"

"Mr. Simmons, when the police arrested you, the report states that you had blood on your hands. When it was checked, it was that of Edward Evans. Can you explain it?"

"I..I c..can't"

"Why not?"

"I d..don't know"

"Hmm…can you tell me what happened on March 15th?"

"I w..went to w..ork as u..usual. I..I was sit..sitting at m..my de..desk d..doing m..my work. Th..then, one of m..my col..colleague t..told me th..that M..Mr E..Evans wan..wanted t..to see me. I g..got up and w..went to h..his of..office. Th..then aft..after th..that I don't re..remem..remember"

"You don't remember? What do you mean you don't remember?"

"It h..hap..pens some..times. I j..just d..don't re..remember. At times, I..I d..don't remem..ber h..how I g..got fr..from one pl..place t..to an..another"

"Has this been happening all your life? The forgetfulness?"

"N..no, j..just r..recently."

"Have you experienced a traumatic event recently?"

"No"

"Hmm..but you do remember being arrested at Ms. Valley's residence?"

"N..no. Wh..when I real..realized, I w..was alr..already h..here"

"Really? You don't recall talking to Ms. Valley?"

"N..No"

Buffy continued asking him a series of questions trying to decipher his state of mind during the time the crime was committed. About half an hour later, feeling like she got what she needed for the day, she ended the interview.

"I think you've had enough for today," Buffy said as both of them stood up as the prison guard walked to Tom taking him by his left arm. Buffy put her folder back in her bag and said,

"I'll see you soon".

Tom nodded. As she was walking towards the door, she heard him call her name.

"Buf..Buffy"

She turned.

"Yes?"

"I..I'll b..be o…kay won't I?"

Buffy stared at him for a moment before saying.

"You'll be fine", giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at her before she went to the door, opened it, and was soon out of his sight.

Angel Sremmus was on his way to his office as usual. The clock in his car read 8 a.m. This has been his daily routine for the past 3 years since he opened his own private investigation firm, Angel Investigations. The firm is his pride and joy. It was difficult in the beginning and his parents were definitely not supportive of his career switch as an investigator in LAPD for 6 years. He took up any job to get by but over the years, he has managed to build a reputation amongst the rich and famous. Politicians, businessmen and aristocrats had come to him for help and he is no stranger to the corporate world.

As he was breezing through the streets of LA, his cell phone rang. Upon seeing the number he smiled before answering the call.

"Morning, Mum"

"Hello, Angel. Well, I'm just calling to remind you of the family dinner"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll hold you to it"

Ever since moving to his own apartment, his mum would make a special dinner on the 20th March to celebrate their wedding anniversary. She sees that this is the time she can bond with her son and keep her family together. But Angel knew better. This is also the time that his mum would drill him questions about the woman in his life, if there was one, where he is in life and of course, marriage. Being 32 years of age, Angel has yet to find the love of his life.

"So, how are you doing? And Dad?"

"We're both still alive and fine. You?"

"Doing pretty good. Working on a case."

"Oh, big?"

"Not really. Just some woman saying that some psycho is stalking her"

"Oh, but everything is fine? Your staff giving you a hard time?"

"You know Oz and Cordelia will never give me a hard time not even if they tried."

Cordelia Chase and Daniel Osbourne or better known as Oz, has known Angel since high school and were also his close friends. She, is the most predictable person he knows and Oz? He's like an open book. They can never keep anything from him. When he first opened Angel Investigations, he called them to help him out and though initially, it was supposed to be a temporary thing, about a year ago as more cases started coming in, both Cordelia and Oz left their jobs to work with Angel full-time.

"Tell them I said hi."

"I will. I gotta go. I'll see you Friday"

"Okay, bye Angel. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye, Mum. Send Dad my love"

"I will"

After hanging up, Angel walked into a white building and took an elevator to the fifth floor then walked to the end of the floor and was approached by a door and a sign that read, "ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS".

"Mornin', Angel"

"Hey, Cordy. Oz here yet?"

"No, not yet. He called me last night. Said he's gonna be a little late"

"Why?"

"Didn't say. Just passing you the message like he asked to."

"Why didn't he call me?"

"He tried but couldn't get you. I did too. I rang your house a couple of hundred times, no one picked up, and you switched off your cell. Where were you last night?"

Angel frowned, thought hard before recalling why he did what he did.

"Oh…"

"What?"

"I was trying to avoid someone"

"Someone? Who?"

"You know who"

Now Cordelia was frowning trying to understand.

"Oh…you mean Kate?"she finally said.

"Yup"

"She been calling you again?"

"What do you think? I mean, couldn't she read the signs that I've been giving her or is she really blind?"

"I thought you said she didn't pester you anymore."

"Well, maybe I spoke too soon"

Kate Lockley was an associate of Angel Investigations. She was his colleague back in LAPD and now, whenever required, she helps them get useful information for their cases. It was pretty obvious that Kate has fallen head over heels for Angel and has been dropping him hints but he always ignored it. Something that neither Cordelia nor Oz understands.

"I don't get you sometimes. I mean why not Kate? That poor woman has been trying to ask you out on a date forever. Half of the police department is waiting in line to go on a date with her and here she is, giving you many opportunities and you just let it go one after another"

"Guess I'm just different".

Cordelia rolled her eyes in annoyance but she was not going to let the matter go that easily. An innocent date couldn't hurt could it?

"No, seriously. What is so wrong about her? Don't you find her attractive?"

"Yes"

"Beautiful?"

"Don't you think you're asking me the same question twice?"

"Just answer the damn question", Cordelia snapped.

"Yeah, I guess she is."

"Model material?"

"What?"

"Answer the question, Angel"

"I guess"

"What do you mean you guess? She's beautiful, blonde and nice. What ever is wrong with her?"

"That's just it. Fine, I'll admit that any guy who has eyes can see that she's attractive but that's it".

"What do you mean? I don't get you".

"Look, let's just say she's not my type".

"Angel, I've known you for almost half of my life and ever since when was tall, blonde and beautiful not your type?"

"Ever since I've got a personal encounter with a 'dumb blonde' "

"What are you trying to say? Kate's dumb?"

"Look, have you tried spending 2 hours with her?"

"Okay, now you're just being mean"

"Well, you wanted my reason".

"Maybe you're just picky"

"Me? Picky?"

"Uh huh. Maybe that's why you haven't had a date in oh say 3 years? Years, Angel. Even my ugly neighbour has more dates than you."

"I haven't been on a date because I don't have the time. I was building up this firm and now, I need to focus on my work which I think you should start doing yours too if you still want to be employed"

"Ah, you'll never fire me. You need me and you know it"

Which is true. Angel could never fire Cordelia. She's one of his assets next to Oz.

"Fine. I'll just cut your pay then"

"You wouldn't dare", Cordelia said a little furious.

"Try me", Angel answered in the same tone.

"Fine. I'll start my work and keep quiet", Cordelia huffed and was about to walk off when Angel said,

"You sure you can do both at the same time?"

Cordelia just walked off pretending not to hear his last sentence. Angel just smiled upon his victory. Then the front door opened, Oz came in with a smile across his face; which is weird. Oz was never one to smile without any reason.

"Ah, the great Mr. Daniel Osbourne has finally decided to show up", Angel mocked.

"Oh, mornin' Angel"

"Good morning. What's the smile about?"

"Willow"

"Willow? You're smiling because of a tree?"

"Huh? What tree?"

"You just said willow."

"Not the tree. Willow Rosenberg"

"Willow what? Trees have last names?"

"What? No. Willow Rosenberg is a human being. A person that is so special", Oz said with that smile again.

"Oh?"

"Anyway, I went on a date with her last night and it was fantastic"

"Okay. You're very expressive and talk in complete sentences. Who are you? Where's Oz?"Angel said looking around as if looking for something.

Oz just shook his head. He was known for his curt replies and articulate himself in very few words. So when he's suddenly using expressive words and completing sentences, what can one do but wonder?

"So you were late because of a date last night?"

"Yup. Won't happen again"

"Looks like it was a nice date"

"It was", Oz said, back to his monotonic tone.

"Good for you"

"It's nice. You should try it some time"  
"Okay, I had a lecture from Cordelia earlier. I don't need another one from you"

"Don't worry. Don't need to".

Oz walked to his office while Angel walked to his. Both Angel and Oz had separate offices side by side while Cordelia was at the reception just outside their rooms. She kept complaining wanting her own room for an office but as Angel told her before and will tell her again that she's a receptionist who needs to deal with the clients first before directing them to him. Oz on the other hand is his assistant who would help him with investigations and at times takes his place in small cases when he had big cases to attend to. Oz is no Angel but is quite competent and had solved several small cases on his own. In fact, Angel is now trying to let him handle any small cases that came their way so that Angel can focus on other major cases.

Buffy was in the room waiting for Dr. Vanessa Ingle to arrive. Buffy sat reading her manila folder pertaining to Tom Simmons' case. About 5 minutes later, the door opened and in came a woman in her fourties.

"Ms. Summers?"the woman said as Buffy stood up.

"Yes", Buffy answered as the woman extends her hand to shake Buffy's. Buffy graciously shook it.

"I'm Dr. Ingle. I'm very sorry. I was needed just now. I didn't mean to be make you wait".

"Oh, it's quite alright"

"I hope you didn't wait very long"

"Not really"

"Again, I'm very sorry"

"It's really alright", Buffy said smiling.

Once both were settled down, Buffy went straight to business and start asking the questions in need of answers.

"Dr. Ingle, like I spoke on the phone earlier, I need your opinion on this recent case that I'm working on"

"Of course"

"Dr. Ingle, my client seems to have what some may call a short term memory loss. Is there such a thing?"

"Of course. A lot of people experience this. They almost instantly forget what they were doing a minute ago."

"Is this normal?"

"Yes, it is. It happens to all of us."

"Oh, what if an incident happens and you were involved but you don't recall being in them but the next thing you know, there you are, involved in them. Is it the same?"

"Oh, now that is quite different. We are talking about the whole incident happening right before your eyes or being involved in them but you don't remember. In cases like this, one reason is the individual is probably in the state of denial"

"State of denial?"

"Yes, where the happenings or incident that happened seems to be too traumatic that he doesn't allow himself to remember. More of like he don't want to. You see, our brain controls pretty much what we think, see or do. The brain also has a mechanism where you know you were there, you know you were involved and the brain does too but because it was traumatic or unacceptable, the brain doesn't allow you to see nor remember the incident. The brain takes away this information and locks it somewhere in the brain and the only person who can unlock it, is the individual himself".

"Oh, but does the individual realize that or do they purposely forget that the incident happened?"

"It depends but for most cases they don't realize it."

"I see. Hmm.. interesting. Dr, I need your help in this case. Will you help me?"

"Of course"

After Buffy briefed her about the case, Buffy took her leave and set up an appointment for Dr. Ingle to meet Tom Simmons.

"Okay, I'm off, guys", Angel announced. It was Friday afternoon.

"So soon?"Cordelia asked.

"Got a dinner I gotta attend"

"Oooh, a date?"

"No, the annual 20th March dinner"

"Huh?"

"It's his parents' anniversary today, Cordy", Oz said coming out of his office, grabbing his jacket.

"Oh", Cordelia remembered.

Noticing that Oz is in his jacket too, she asked,

"You're going too?"

"Nope. Meeting with client at 5."

"Oh, okay. Tell your parents I said hi."

"I will. See you Monday, Cordy", Angel said. Oz had already walked off.

"Wait! I was wondering if I could get an off day on Monday."

"Why?"

"Hey! I can't believe you would even ask me that! I've worked hard and…"

"Cordelia", Angel huffed.

"Heh…It's just you know I've been married for 3 weeks and he's complaining that I haven't spent enough time with him."

Cordelia Chase is married to Xander Harris. They tied the knot after 3 months of courtship. Cordelia, though very expressive when talking, has been very tight-lipped about her personal life. Though Oz and Angel knew she was dating, Angel never had the chance to meet this guy who captured their friend's heart mainly because she doesn't allow it. But when she announced that she was getting married, Angel and Oz nearly fainted. But sadly, Angel couldn't attend because he was out of town.

"Cordy, I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding. I'm really very sorry."

"Stop it! You've said sorry like a gazillion times and I'm tired of hearing it. It's okay. It's not like you purposely didn't want to attend. It's perfectly fine."

"I'd like to meet your husband though, and you can't say no. I'm bound to meet him sooner or later".

"Then let it be later. Much later."

"Why won't you let me meet him?"

"Because I know you. You'll drill 1001 questions on him, which he can't answer and scare him away like you did with the other guys I was dating since high school. I happen to like this one! That's why I didn't say anything much about Xander or have you meet him. Honestly, I wanted to strike you off of my wedding guest list fearing you said something to scare him away from marrying me."

"I was just looking out for you"

"Well, you can stop being all 'big brother' to me cause I'm married. Really, Angel, get a life, go date someone, sleep with them or anything. Just get off my back. So, do I get my day off?"

"Fine but on one condition."

"What?"

"Bring your husband here on Tuesday. I want to meet him"

Cordelia was about to protest when Angel continued,

"If not, no day off"

"Fine", Cordelia huffed. Pfft! Like that was going to stop Cordelia. Angel just smiled while walking towards the door.

"See you, Cordy", Angel said, leaving an irritated Cordelia behind.

Buffy was working on her computer when her office phone suddenly rang.

"Hello, Buffy Summers"

"Buffy Anne Summers! Do you know what time it is?!"

"Mum?"

"Don't 'mum' me, young lady! I asked you a question!"

Buffy looked at her clock and saw that it was half past seven.

"It's 7:30, Mum"

"7:30? Aren't you suppose to be somewhere half an hour ago?"

' Be somewhere?' Buffy thought to herself. She frowned trying to remember if she had any appointment at 7:00 and even if there is why should her Mum be angry? Unless…

' Oh, crap! Dinner with Mum & Dad! Every Friday, 7p.m! How can I forget?! Drats! I'm in deep trouble' Buffy cursed herself.

"Recall anything? Buffy?" her Mum said sarcastically.

"Erm..Mum? Could you believe that I forgot?..hehe…Stupid me! I'm just busy with this whole case and everything and with the load that's on me, and I've been really busy, so busy that I don't even allow myself breaks and…"

"Buffy, you're babbling and you can apologize when you get here", her Mum said before she could finish her babble.

"Right. I'll be there in a jiffy", Buffy hung up without saying goodbye and quickly switched off her computer, grabbed her bag and rushed to her car.

She quickly walked or rather, jogged on the pavement towards the parking lot, which was next to the building that sites her office. While trying to get to her car, Buffy was also busy trying to find her car keys in her bag. She was too engrossed that she didn't notice a man walking in front of her and just bumped into him, causing her bag to fall, spilling all its contents.

"Great! Just what I needed!" Buffy muttered while bending down to pick her things. The man also bent down helping her pick her things up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going", Angel apologized as he bent down to help her.

"No, it's my fault too. I wasn't looking", the woman said without looking up.

The first thought that came to him was she had the sweetest voice. Angel tried bending his head lower trying to see the face that the voice belong to but she was still busy picking up her things. Angel did the same. Picking up papers, 2 files and a wallet, Angel handed them to her. She finally looked up; grabbing the papers and files from him and that was when Angel saw her.

Buffy finally looked up at the man she bumped into and noticed that he was staring at her. 'Do I have something on my face?' Buffy thought consciously, frowning at the man before her. Buffy tried to peel her eyes off of him, knowing that she was really late and needed to go but she couldn't, drowning in his chocolate pools. Like Buffy, Angel could not seem to move his eyes away either. He was too mesmerized by her beauty and her hazel-green eyes must be the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, he just wanted to stare at them forever.

"Thanks", Buffy finally said breaking both their reverie.

Angel just kept staring and took a moment before finally saying,

"No problem".

"I have to go. I'm really late. Excuse me", Buffy finally said, knowing that she really had to go though she just wanted to keep staring.

Angel on the other hand, just kept on staring while she walked. Once her retreating form was out of sight, Angel just stood there and smiled like a small boy who just got his candy. Only when he turned to walk did he realize that her wallet was on the floor. She must have dropped it when grabbing the papers and files from him.

'Oh, shit!', he silently cursed. He then ran towards the direction she went hoping to catch her but was out of luck. She was _gone_. Angel opened her wallet trying to find some ID and saw a card, which read, Summers Law Corporation. A name was underneath it. Buffy Summers.

'I'll call her'.

He was about to take his phone out when it rang. It was his Mum.

"Angel? Where are you? "

"Hey, Mum. I'm on my way."

"Oh, I just thought you forgot"

"Mum, I told you I'll be there."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up. Your dad and I are starving"

"I'm coming"

He then walked towards his car. While driving, he dialed a number on the card but no answer. He then tried the cell phone number but still had no luck. Angel then just put his cell phone away, bearing in mind to try again later.

"I'm so sorry, Mum", Buffy apologized when her mum opened the door.

"It's alright", her mum said as Buffy took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"I was just caught up with work and it totally slipped my mind", Buffy explained.

Both of them walked into the living room where a man in his late forties greeted Buffy. Buffy walked to him an enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Daddy!"Buffy squealed like an eight year old.

"Hey, sweetheart", Hank Summers answered back in delight.

Buffy is Hank's and Joyce's pride and joy. He adored his little princess and had pampered her whenever he could.

Buffy love both her parents but she is closer to her father. He was more like her best friend than her dad. She was also aware that her father loved spoiling her and her mother was all about against it. If Joyce Summers haven't been the one who would ban her from going home too late and setting ground rules especially during her exams back in school, she would never have made it this far. True, she sometimes despised the things her mother had her do but if she was too pampered by her father, she couldn't have become one of LA's successful lawyer. Buffy loved the relationship she has with her parents.

"See, honey? I told you Buffy would be here", Hank addressed Joyce.

"She's here because I called her. If I hadn't, believe me, she would never get here", Joyce replied.

"Really, Joyce. You're being unreasonable."

"Me? Unreasonable?"

"Yes. "

"Hank…"

"Mum, Dad! Stop it! I'm here now." Buffy said before Joyce had the chance to answer.

All of them then settled down at the dining table. The three of them stayed silent for a few minutes before Hank asked,

"How's your work, sweetheart? What's this case that's been keeping you busy?"

"It's a murder case. This guy has been accused of murder but his friend thinks he's innocent and engaged me to be his lawyer"

"Do you think he's innocent?"her mum asked.

"I don't know. I mean I've met the guy and he looks so scrawny. When you look at him, you don't think he could have done it but throughout my years as a lawyer, I've learnt that looks can be deceiving"

"So, you don't think he's innocent?"her father quipped.

"It's too early to say. Needs more evidence."

"So, dating anyone?" her mum asked.

"Joyce", Hank warned.

"What? I was just asking", Joyce replied.

Buffy was looking at her plate, suddenly interested in the steak in front of her.

' We've talked about this', Hank mouthed to Joyce, hoping she'd understand. She didn't. But even if she did, she wouldn't acknowledge it.

"So, are you, Buffy?"Joyce continued.

"Am I what?"

"Dating?"

"Um…no. I've been busy so there is no time".

"Come on, honey, it can't be that busy?"

"Yes, mum it is"

"But…"

"Joyce, there's no more pepper in the shaker", Hank interrupted before Joyce could finish her sentence. He knew his wife too well. She has been constantly asking Buffy about the dating thing which he knew, his daughter wasn't too interested in talking about.

"Oh, it is? I'll refill it", Joyce said, getting up heading to the kitchen.

Buffy mouthed 'Thank you' to her father. Hank smiled in return. The rest of the dinner were just filled with small talk.

Angel arrived at his parents' house really late. When he entered, his mum and dad was in the living room watching a television show.

"Mum, Dad, sorry I'm late", Angel said announcing his presence.

His father stood greeting Angel but his mum just remained seated. Both father and son hugged each other.

"Happy anniversary, Dad"

"Thanks, son", his dad answered.

Noticing that his mum was still seated, he asked,

"What's wrong with mum?"

"Your mum's upset because you're late"

"Dad, you know I didn't do it intentionally"

"I know that but looks like your mum don't. You know how women are, unreasonable at times but we love them anyway".

Both father and son laughed.

"I heard that, Cole", said his mum warning his father.

Angel knelt in front of his mum and said,

"Mum, I'm here just like I promised"

"You look like you've lost weight. Have you been eating?"

"Yes, mum, I have"

"Doesn't look like it to me".

Angel looked at his father for help.

"Honey, I think we are all starving now so why don't we go to the dining room where all the delicious food is waiting for us".

That seems to have work. Finally seated, Rachel Sremmus finally started the lecture on her son.

"Seriously, Angel. What was so important that you were late for tonight's dinner?"

"Well, I had to do some last minute shopping for your anniversary present. I just couldn't find the time to do it earlier".

"Son, you really didn't have to. You being here is enough", his father said.

"These gifts better be worth it", his mum muttered.

"Well, I hope they are. Mum, here's yours", Angel said handing his mum a silver wrapped gift.

"Here's yours, dad", handing his father a blue wrapped box.

Both Cole and Rachel Sremmus just looked at the gifts in their hands.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Open it!"Angel urged.

Angel watched as his parents' peeled open their gift wrapper revealing a box. When his mum opened her box, she found the most dazzling pearl necklace staring at her while his father received an expensive wristwatch.

"Angel..", was all she could say. She was lost for words. His father pretty much had the same reaction.

"Do you guys like it?"Angel nervously asked.

"Like it? I love it. Thank you, son", his father finally asked.

' One down, one to go', Angel thought before turning to his mum.

"Angel, this is..a..amazing. Thank you".

"I'll take that as apology accepted", Angel said, relieved.

"But Angel, this is too costly. Don't waste your money", his mum said.

"Mum, you don't have to worry. I'm 'financially sound'. The firm is doing quite well now. In fact, a new case recently just got in. It's pretty big and if it's solved, I'm not gonna worry about money for sometime."

"But I don't want you to waste your money on us".

"Mum, wherever I am now, partly is because of you and dad. This is my way of repaying everything you've done for me so please accept my gift".

His mum finally relented. Dinner resumed and conversation continued.

"I mean it, Angel. You really have lost weight. Are you eating three meals a day?"

"Yes", Angel lied.

"Don't lie to me", his mum warned.

Angel didn't reply. His mum knew that silence.

"Damn it, Angel", his mum sighed.

"Mum, it's not like I want to skip my meals or anything but I am so busy that I just don't have the time to eat. My job has no definite timing. Most of the time, I reach home late and I'll be too tired to cook", Angel argued.

Cole Sremmus just ate his meal in silence while observing his wife and son argue. He has gotten use to the 'argument' that both mother and son have been having lately. Mostly because his wife thinks that his son hasn't been taking care of himself but his son obviously disagree. Before, he tried to become the mediator between the two but after a while, he gave up knowing these two would never want to give in. Both are too hard headed to agree with each other.

"Then, maybe you need someone to take care of you"

' Uh oh, here it comes', Cole thought.

"Mum, don't start it again"

"Angel, you're 32. You're getting older and before you know it, you're 50"

"Mum, please…"

"I want to see you get settled down. I want to see my grandchildren before I die. I wanna die a happy woman not a woman who dies, worrying whether her son is ever going to get married".

"I will settle down, Mum but not now".

"When? When you're my age?"

"Mum. Please, stop it!"Angel said a little non-too gently. Though Angel knew that his words were a bit too harsh, he just couldn't take his mum's constant rambling on his life. Emphasizing on 'HIS'.

"I'm sorry, mum. I didn't mean to say it that way. I told you I will settle down but it's just not now. I'm not ready"

"I just worry about you, Angel"

"I know, Mum. I appreciate it. I promise you, the moment I find the girl, you'll be the first one to know".

The rest of the dinner was finished in silence.

About an hour later, dinner was finished in the Sremmus household. After everything was cleaned up, Rachel excused herself to bed early saying that she was exhausted. After saying goodnight to her husband and son, she finally retreated to bed.

"She's still mad at me, isn't she?"Angel asked as both he and his father settled down in front of the TV.

"She'll come around. She's just worried that's all".

"I know. But she's been bugging me about the whole marriage thing so much lately".

"Like I said, she worries. She's a mother. That's what mothers do, they worry, sometimes unnecessarily".

"That's true".

"I hate to agree with your mother but you do look like you've lost weight since we last saw you. Is it really that busy at the firm?"

"It's pretty hectic. We're about to wrap up a case but there's this new big case that I'm taking"

"How big?"

"Pretty big. They're willing to pay quite a hefty sum if I can get to the bottom of it."

"Large sum?"

"No amount has been fixed yet. I just had a first meeting earlier today with them. We're talking about a five-figure amount".

"Wow."

"Yeah. It'll be the largest sum my firm's been paid"

"What's the case about?"

"You know the renowned businessman, Heyworth Callahan?"

"Didn't he die of an accident recently?"

"Yeah, but his family doesn't believe it. They think that he's been murdered. They've engaged me to find out who did it".

"Wow, sounds like a big case"

"Biggest"

"Just take care of yourself, son"

"I will"

A few moments passed before Cole said,

"Son, I don't mean to sound like your mother but I also want to see you settled down and I want to play with my grandchildren. I'm not pushing but you are getting older. You want to be a bachelor forever?"

"No, of course not. You think I don't want to fall in love? Be in love? Know what it's like to feel like you belong to someone? Or that someone belongs to you? I want that. I want all of that. I envy Cordelia because she's married. She knows that when she goes home, she goes home to someone. I go home to my empty apartment. I envy Oz because he's dating someone. He can talk to her, asking her how her day was and tell her sweet nothings or showing her how much she means to him. I can't do that. I want to but I haven't found her, Dad. "

"Your mum and I are just worried."

"I know. I want to settle down. Have kids. Raise them the right way. Be with the woman I love. Knowing that she's mine just like you know mum's yours"

"Like I said, I don't want to push you. I'm just telling you".

"I know"

"What about this Kate person you've told me before".

"I would rather drop dead than talk to her".

"Angel…"

"She's just so darn boring. I've tried talking to her, dad. The other time, I spent like 2 hours with her and I couldn't stand her. I certainly DO NOT WANT to see her in my future."

"Wow"

"Yeah, I think the word boring doesn't really cover it. But, you didn't tell mum about her, right?"

"Son, if I told your mum, do you think that she would be upstairs dreaming about her daughter-in-law?"

"She probably wouldn't".

Silence fell between the father and son. At about 11 p.m., Angel finally decided to go home to the "empty apartment".

It was nine when Buffy came into the office the next day.

"Mornin' Alice", Buffy greeted her PA.

"Mornin'", Alice greeted back

"Here is my homemade herbal tea you love", Buffy said handing the 48-year-old woman her homemade brew.

Alice, in Buffy's opinion, is one of the most competent PA she's known. Well, actually, she's the only PA she has. But it was without a doubt, that Alice is competent and fast when it comes to her work. But Alice isn't just Buffy's PA. She is her friend and confidante. When Buffy first started three years ago, determined to build her own firm and get on her own two feet, she had lots of difficulties. There were lots of organizing to do and she was in serious need of help but couldn't afford to pay a standard rate for an assistant then, like as if god answered her prayers, Alice stumbled into her life. Back then the amount that Buffy paid her was far more less than what a normal PA would earn but Alice accepted anyway and helped Buffy tremendously. Now, with her firm is doing pretty well and Alice earns a pretty decent income.

"Thank you. You're an angel", Alice said thanking Buffy for the treat.

"You're welcome."

"So, any calls?"

"Nope. Except for this guy. He had a really nice voice."

"Nice?"

"You know that sexy, macho voice that makes you melt?"

"I don't know".

"You really need to go meet guys".

"Alice", Buffy warned.

"Buffy. You're 29, attractive, independent and so much more. You just have to socialize. I bet you if you go in a bar, you'll be the main attraction".

"Don't exaggerate, Alice".

"I'm not. Do you know that if I was a guy, I would totally hit on you."

"Alice".

"Don't tell me you've given up."

Buffy didn't reply. Alice knew the silence too well.

"Buffy…"

"Alice, you don't understand. I need time."

"It's been 4 years. And not all men are assholes like Riley Finn".

"I know. I'm just not ready"

"Then when?"

"Alice, I've already given this speech to my parents. Now I'm giving it to you. I know that you care about me but please I need space and time. I don't care if I need 10, 20 or even 30 years to move on but when I finally do, then I'll think about it".

"Buffy…"

"Alice, I know that not all men are like him but I still have trouble, trusting men. What more have a relationship with them? There are only 3 men that I trust. My dad, my watcher and my friend."

"I just worry, that's all"

"Thank you. I appreciate your concern".

Both women fell silent. It was a few moments before Buffy said,

"Okay. Hold my calls until ten. I need to unwind a little"

"Will do, Ma'am", Alice mocked, trying to lighten the mood. Alice knew the reason why Buffy had to unwind. She had to. After leaving her parents' house at ten, she went straight home, took a shower and what next? Sleep? No, she didn't. Buffy may look normal and everything but she has a secret. She's the slayer. One girl chosen in all the world to rid off evil and creatures of darkness. She gambles with death every day, wondering if today is her last day on earth. While most people were safely tucked in their comfortable bed at night, Buffy was out on patrol. Making sure that the demon population was maintained. This routine made her very tired in the morning but she had no choice. It was her sacred duty.

Angel approached the sign, "SUMMERS LAW CORPORATION". He tried calling her to return her wallet but to no avail. So, he decided to give it to her personally since he had a free day. As stated in the card, the firm was opened till one on Saturdays.

He entered the office to see a middle aged woman sitting at her desk, probably the receptionist, drinking some beverage while typing things on her computer. The office wasn't huge but it was cozy yet sophisticated. Sleek black chairs were in the corner. The receptionist's desk was on the opposite side. Two large vases of plants were beside the receptionist's desk, each on either side. There was a meeting room, straight ahead from where he was, the long table and chairs were in modern contemporary design. Beside it was another room but the door was closed. He knew, obviously, that room was Buffy's office. All the walls were painted white giving the office a simple, sophisticated look but were very welcoming at the same time.

Angel was about to approach the receptionist when Buffy's door open and Buffy came strolling out, oblivious to his presence. That moment, Angel froze. He couldn't move. He knew he saw her before and was stunned by her beauty but now seeing her again, he was mesmerized.

Buffy had an office suit. A black fitting skirt that was slightly above her knee, a matching black jacket covering a white blouse underneath it and designer's black court shoes. Her blonde golden locks were in a ponytail with her fringe covering her forehead. He knew then, she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He knew that face would constantly be in his mind. She seems to be having a conversation with the receptionist and both women were too engrossed in their conversation to notice him there.

He cleared his throat making his presence known.

"Ahem", said a voice.

Buffy turned to see a dark haired man standing behind her.

'Oh, my god! It's him', Buffy thought. From that moment they met, Buffy felt tingles when he set his chocolate eyes on her. She wanted to drown in those chocolate pools and would have if Alice hadn't broken her reverie.

"Can I help you, sir?"Alice asked.

"Um, yes. I need to see Ms. Buffy Summers", Angel pretended asking though knowing the blonde in front of him is in fact, Buffy Summers.

"I'm her. I'm Buffy", Buffy said, Buffy said putting on her best professional smile.

"I don't know if you can remember me but we met briefly last night. I bumped into you and accidentally…", Angel said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I remember. I'm really sorry. I was in such a rush".

"Oh, no. It was my fault. I wasn't looking myself. I just wanted to give this back to you", Angel said handing Buffy her wallet.

"Oh my god! I didn't even realize my wallet was missing. Thank you."

"I wanted to give it to you yesterday but you were gone before I knew it. I chased after you but you were out of sight. I tried to call but couldn't get you last night and tried again earlier but your receptionist said you were not in so I drove here thinking that you might need it."

"Yeah, thank you, um, Mr..."Buffy said, suddenly remembering she doesn't even know his name.

"Sremmus. Angel Sremmus, but please call me Angel"

"Well, uh, thank you, Angel."

An awkward silence passed by.

"Angel Sremmus? You're Angel Sremmus", Buffy said, suddenly remembering something.

"Yes".

"You're a private investigator. I've heard so much about you."

"You have?"

"Yeah. My other lawyer friends had clients who hired you. From what I hear from them, you're very good".

"Oh, please don't flatter me, Ms. Summers. I'm not all that great".

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Please, call me Buffy. I don't like formalities. I've heard your work and you seem to be good at what you're doing."

"Um, Buffy, sorry to interrupt but Dr. Ingle is on line one", Alice interrupted.

' Oh, right. Meeting', Buffy thought.

"Um, I have to take this call. Thank you again for returning my wallet", Buffy smiled

"Not a problem", Angel said, returning her smile.

"It was nice to see to you again", Angel added, smiling bigger.

"You too", Buffy said as she turned and walked to her office and closed her door.

Angel was still staring at her closed door. Not able to move, smitten by the young lawyer.

"She's single and available, in case you're wondering", Alice said, looking at him.

'Wouldn't hurt to help', Alice thought. She knew that the wall Buffy has been building for the past two years needs to be broken down. She needs to be nudged. Seeing that this young man, Angel Sremmus, is pretty much attracted to her young boss, she had to help him. She had to play matchmaker.

"Thanks", Angel said gratefully to Alice. Saying goodbye, he left Buffy's office with a huge grin on his face.

It was Monday afternoon and things at Angel Investigations were pretty hectic since Cordelia was on leave. Both Angel and Oz were in their offices dealing with phone calls, office work and reports.

'This is the first and the last time Cordelia is ever getting an off', Angel thought. He didn't mean it though. It was just in the heat of the moment.

"Oz! I can't find the Brooke file!"Angel screamed from his office.

"What Brooke file?!"Oz said in a similar tone.

"The Linda Brooke case!"

"Oh, the woman who was stalked by some guy?"

"Yeah! The case's solved. I need to do the report and I need the file!"

"Not here!"

"What do you mean not here?!"Angel said, shuffling through his file cabinet.

"As in not in my office", Oz said, entering his office. His throat was sore from all that screaming.

"How can it not be there?"Angel asked feeling a bit irritated.

"Don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?… Look, can you just go and help me find it?"

Oz left Angel's office setting his mind to doing what his boss cum 'friend' told him to do.

At 8 that night, Buffy was on her way home. She reached her apartment about twenty minutes later. Ever since Buffy had her own law firm, she's been living on her own. Though her parents (especially her dad) initially disagreed, they finally relented when she reasoned she wanted independence. Upon reaching her apartment, Buffy went straight to the bathroom and had a cool refreshing shower. It had been a long day. She met Dr. Ingle and Mr. Simmons again that day to discuss more details before the court hearing tomorrow. Then she was in her office doing some filings and other necessary stuff needed for tomorrow's hearing. She was exhausted.

After showering, Buffy looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes past nine.

' I'll just have a quick nap before heading for patrol', she thought as she headed towards her bedroom. She was about to close her eyes when the phone beside her bed rang.

' Whoever that is, he can wait till tomorrow', Buffy thought, ignoring the blaring phone, hoping that it will stop ringing. But it didn't. It just kept on going and going. Irritated, Buffy finally picked up the phone to tell the caller to 'bug off!'

"Hello!", Buffy said harshly.

"Buffy?", a man with an English accent said.

"Giles?"

Giles is Buffy's watcher. A watcher is a trainer. He guides her, trains her, prepares her; teach her all she needs to know about the forces of evil.

"Yes. It's me."

"What is it? Some new demon in town you want me to slaughter?"Buffy said in an uninterested voice.

"No, I'm calling you because I've been waiting for you for over half an hour to be here!"Giles said angrily.

"Here? Where?"

"I'm at the cemetery waiting for YOU!"

"Why?"

"I told you last night to meet me at the entrance of the cemetery at 8:30! Have you forgotten?"

'Oh, snap! I'm so in trouble', Buffy thought.

"I'll be there in a jiffy. Bye!"Buffy said and hung up without waiting for a reply.

She then quickly put on a pair of faded jeans, a black tank top and a jacket. She neatly tied her hair in a ponytail, grab a stake and put on her boots. She then grabbed her keys and sprinted to the cemetery, which was 10 minutes away from her apartment.

About 8 minutes later, Buffy reached the Peace Cemetery entrance to see Giles pacing around but he wasn't alone. With him were two women and a man.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. Got caught up with work", Buffy said, addressing all of them.

"Buffy, I don't appreciate your constant tardiness. We have serious matters at hand".

"Giles I said I was sorry".

"It's okay. We understand", one of the women said. She had red hair.

"Speaking of 'we', why are you guys here?"addressing the 3 other people.

Though her identity as a slayer is a secret, there were other people who knew about her-other than Giles-whom have 'solemnly' swear never to breathe a word about the slayer thing. These 3 people are her kind of sidekick. Well, at least two of them are. One of them, Willow, the red head, who has been Buffy's best friend since high school and Xander, the ever-reliable male friend. These two had been with Buffy from the beginning of the so-called 'gig'. Though Giles is constantly with her most of the times, these 2 would accompany her patrol and at times, dust their fair share of vamps. The third wheel who is kinda new to the gang is Cordelia Harris, Xander's wife. She and Buffy don't really click. When Xander first told Cordelia about Buffy, she laughed which offended Buffy a little bit. But after numerous patrol sessions and enduring her ' eeww' and 'ugh', the two finally came to terms and Cordelia eventually accepted Buffy's identity, and did her share of help, mostly being bait.

"Oh, we decided to help", Xander said.

"Besides, there wasn't anything on TV", Cordelia said.

"Right. Now that the 'star of the show' has arrived, maybe we can start?"Giles said.

All of them then entered the cemetery, starting on their patrol. After 30 minutes of walking, and finding nothing, they finally decided to leave the cemetery and went to a nearby park which is also the undead's favourite hangout. After walking around for about another 10 minutes, all of them decided to take a break at a bench.

"We've been patrolling for almost an hour. And no vamps, nothing! I'm getting bored!", Cordelia whined.

"Hmm…it is rather odd that none of them are out tonight", Giles said.

"Maybe, they're not hungry tonight?", Willow asked, hopefully.

"It can't be. Something's up", Buffy said.

"Buffy's right. It would be wise to wait for a while to ensure the place is completely safe", Giles, said thoughtfully. Cordelia whined again.

Angel tried to sleep but he couldn't so he decided to take a drive around the streets of LA. He had a tiring day earlier but can't seem to put himself to bed. The reason was of course because of the young lawyer he had met recently. It has been a long time since someone has plagued his thoughts. He found himself constantly thinking about her.

'I have to see her again but how?'

'Hmm…ask her out on a date? But how will I say it? "Hey, Buffy, hi, I was just passing by and thought I'd drop by your office. By the way, will you go out with me?"No, that doesn't sound right'.

Then he suddenly saw a man dragging a woman by the hand and leading her towards a park. Thinking that the woman was in trouble, he stopped his car and followed sneakily behind, not wanting to alert the man. The man stopped and pulled the woman towards a dark corner. Angel could see that the woman was struggling to free herself. When the woman screamed, "No", Angel decided to step in.

"I believe the lady said no", Angel said. The man stopped and turned around putting his arm around the woman's neck. That's when he saw. The man had long sharp teeth. He looked like a vampire or maybe a man who was pretending to be a vampire.

"If you want to live, walk away now!"the vampire faced man said.

"NO!"All of them suddenly stopped talking, startled upon hearing the scream.

"What was that?"Cordelia asked.

"Trouble", Buffy answered as she ran towards the scream. The rest not far behind.

"I can't do that. Let the lady go", Angel answered.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'm gonna make you".

Letting the woman go, the vampire evilly laughed and said,

"You think you can fight me? Boy?"

The vampire took step by step until it was standing in front of Angel. Without warning, the vampire punched him on the abs but Angel was quick to recover. Angel then launched a punch to it's face causing it to whip it's head to the side. Angel then went for its chest but it was fast enough to block his move. It then grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him across the concrete floor causing Angel to injure his chin and abs.

Buffy ran faster. Suddenly, she saw a woman running towards her. The woman's face, drenched with tears. The woman stopped in front of Buffy and said,

"S…s…some guy a…attacked m…me. Please h…help me!"

"You'll be okay. Can you show me where it is?"

The woman nodded then leading Buffy and the rest to the location. Once there, she saw a man on the ground. The other hounding him. She knew the one standing was not human. Telling the rest to stay with the woman, she ran towards the two of them.

"Uh oh, it doesn't look good for our hero", it mocked.

"What are you?"Angel asked squirming his face trying to hold up the pain as he tried to stand up.

"Don't you know?", taking a dangerous step towards Angel who was still trying to stand up.

Suddenly, someone kicked it on the head so hard that it went sprawling to the ground.

"I don't care", said a woman's voice. Angel looked up to see a petite blonde in fighting stance with her back facing him.

"Slayer", it hissed.

"Vampire", Buffy said.

Once again the vampire was on it's feet. It then tried to punch Buffy but Buffy was quick enough to avoid it kneeing the vampire on the abs. A punch here and a kick there and the vampire was on the ground again. Buffy quickly seized this moment to take the stake out of her jacket and stood over the vampire.

"Thanks for the workout", she mocked and drove the stake through it's unbeating heart. Then it turned to dust. She turned to look at the man who was now standing but was obviously hurt. She saw the rest sprinting towards her.

"Are you…", Buffy wanted to ask when she saw who it was.

"Angel?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Angel?!" Cordelia exclaimed shortly after Buffy.

"Buffy?!…Cordy?!"

"Wait! You know Buffy?"Cordelia asked.

"You know Buffy?"Angel asked.

"You know Angel?"Buffy asked Cordelia.

"You know Angel?"Cordelia asked Buffy.

"Okay, I think I have the answers to all of the questions. How about YES! Now can we get to the more serious matter here!"Xander scolded.

That seems to quiet everyone out. Xander then pulled Buffy aside.

"Buffy. That man saw you fight the vamp. Saw it turn to dust. Now, we gotta figure out an explanation. A logical one!"Xander said.

"Any ideas?"

"Well, you're the one who staked it in front of him".

"It's not my fault if the vamp just decides to be in front of him!"Buffy argued.

"Did that guy just turn to dust?"Angel suddenly asked.

All of them looked at each other thinking of an excuse.

"Actually, Angel", Cordelia started to say.

"Cordy, honey", Xander interrupted.

"No, he has to know. He saw it. He's gonna know sooner or later", Cordelia said.

"Know what?"Angel asked.

"That my wife just had some alcohol and her brain is not functioning really well. I think we should go now", Xander said.

"What?! I didn't…"Cordelia started to protest.

"Yes, honey, you did"

"Xander, Xander, stop pulling me. Angel! Buffy's a mmmphf", Xander closed Cordelia's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Okay, somebody want to fill me in?"Angel asked the 3 in front of them.

"Angel is it?"Giles said.

Angel nodded.

"I think you might have too much to drink"

"I'm not drunk. Neither am I blind nor stupid".

"Look! The deal is I'm a slayer! I fight those things that just attacked you. There! There's the explanation", Buffy was suddenly getting irritated.

Angel suddenly burst into laughter leaving Buffy more irritated. Only when he saw the serious faces of Buffy, Giles and Willow did he realize,

"You really ARE serious?"he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I am!"Buffy said before walking off leaving Angel with Willow and Giles.

Without saying a word to them, Angel then sprinted towards Buffy's direction.

' Why does he have so many question?! Couldn't he just say thank you and leave? Nooo, he had to ask this and ask that. Who is he to demand an explanation?! Busybody! Oh, god! Out of all the people in LA, why must it be HIM?!' Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy quickly walked towards her apartment. As she was walking he heard someone call her.

"Buffy! Buffy!".

She turned to see Angel jogging towards her. A little out of breath.

"Whoa! You walk fast. Thought I lost you there", Angel said

"What do you want?"Buffy replied harshly.

"Look, if you're mad because I laughed just now, I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude. It just seems too good to be true. I'm really sorry"

"Are you done? Cos' I'm tired. I just had a long day. I really need my sleep and I have a hearing tomorrow so, if you'll excuse me", Buffy said, and resumed walking. Angel just stood there watching her retreating back.

The next day, it was pretty hectic at both 'Angel Investigations' and 'Summers Law Corp'. Both Buffy and Angel's thoughts were still on the previous night. Buffy thought she was a little harsh towards Angel but wasn't ready to apologize. Angel on the other hand got the real scoop from Cordelia about Buffy's role.

"So she's the slayer?"Angel inquired.

"Yup", Cordelia answered.

Both were at the pantry. Cordy was drinking coffee while Angel drank tea.

"What the heck is a slayer?"

"If you want me to tell you the exact definition, I can't cause I'm pretty much new to this but the deal is, she's the one who slays stuff"

"What stuff?"

"You know, vampires, demons, forces of darkness thingies."

"Like what I saw last night?"

"Yup. That is a vampire. You know those who suck your blood and…"

"I know what a vampire is. I didn't know they look like that. I didn't even know they existed!"

"Like what?"

"Like us. Their clothes…I mean I would never have known. The guy's back was facing me, last night. I thought he's just a normal guy. But when he turned, I… "

"Firstly, not all vampires know how to dress. Most of them have the most atrocious clothes. The one you saw yesterday must have been a newbie hence the 'okay' fashion sense. Secondly, they don't go about with their faces physically deformed. They change only when the time is right."

"Meaning?"

"Angel, were you born yesterday? Have you not seen the movies?"

"Look, this is real. Movies are all fiction"

"Not all the stuff on vampire movies are fiction. Some are real. Like the legendary Dracula, he has his human face when he seduces and thralls his victims before luring them into his trap. When they are trapped, then he turns into vamp mode. Then he will bite and suck them dry. That's pretty much how vamps now find their prey"

"Exactly the same way?"

"Pretty much. Except for the whole seduce and thrall part. That is especially for Dracula but pretty much something like that. To you, they appear normal. Both of you start making small talk, one thing leads to another and bam! You're their meal. Some of them don't even bother to do that. They just attack."

"So, unless these vampires actually change, they're just like all of us? Human?"

"Not really human but yeah, they're not vamped all the time."

"So, how does Buffy know that they're really vampires? I mean a vampire can just have its human face on to avoid getting recognized."

"Well, Buffy has her slayer sense. You know how Spiderman has his spider sense tingling whenever enemy is near? Buffy has something like that too. She just knows."

"Do you know?"

"Initially, I didn't but after a while, you kinda have the feeling. Well, most of the times I look at their clothes but sometimes, you just know. Xander told me that this skill needs time. Xander took some time to recognize these vamps and so will I"

"Speaking of Xander, isn't he suppose to meet me today, Cordelia?"

"He has work. Besides, you've met him last night".

"That doesn't count".

"Look, you'll meet him okay. Just not today"

"Cordy"

"I promise. You'll meet him".

"Okay. I'll hold you to it".

Cordelia just rolled her eyes.

"There was another girl and a middle-aged guy too. Who are they?"Angel said getting back to the subject.

"Oh, the girl is Willow. She's another one of her sidekicks. Her Slayerette. Like Xander and me. The stuffy, British middle-aged man is Giles. He's Buffy's watcher."

' Willow? That name sounds familiar', Angel thought. But his focus was back to Cordelia when he asked,

"Watcher?"

"He's Buffy's trainer. You know like a coach. He guides her and stuff to make sure that she's prepared for her battles."

"Oh, so you guys can dust your own vampires?"

"Xander and Willow can but they could almost die doing so. I'm still learning."

"So, Buffy has superpowers?"

"Kinda. She's strong. Really strong. Her fighting skills are good. She can dust vamps without breaking a sweat."

"I can see why. Her fighting skills are flawless. What's it like helping her?"

"I'm not helping her. I'm there because of Xander."

"I mean what's it like being in that situation?"

"Initially I was scared. When Xander first told me about her, I couldn't believe it. When it was my first patrol with them, I was so scared. I saw how Xander and the rest help her. They face danger everyday but at the end of the day, you feel good, knowing you've fight the good fight."

"I can't believe you kept this from me"

"I was sworn to secrecy. Besides would you have believed me if I told you, 'I'm a Slayerette. I help the slayer kill the 'forces of darkness'?"

"Probably not."

"But don't tell Oz anything. I know Xander's gonna kill me now that I've told you but you gotta keep it from Oz."

"Why did you tell me?"

"You asked! Besides, you saw everything last night. Sooner or later, you're gonna find out if you're nosey enough and knowing you, you'll probably know sooner."

"This Willow-person, she…"

"Why? Are you interested in her?"Cordelia asked worriedly.

"No!"

' I'm interested in her blonde friend', he added silently.

"It's just I've heard that name before but where?" Angel continued, frowning hard, trying to recall.

"Well, you just sit and think hard, buddy. I've got work to do", Cordelia said as she stood up and made her way to her desk, praying Angel not make the connection on Willow.

"Mr. Simmons, what was your relationship like with the victim?"Mr. Broker asked. He was first to cross-examine Tom.

Buffy was in court defending her client. Smith Broker is Buffy's competitor. He's a senior partner at one of the prestigious law firms in LA. Personally, Buffy didn't like the old man. She knew he would do anything to win. This is her second case against him. She won the first case and knew that he wasn't satisfied with her. She knew this case was revenge for him.

"N..nor..normal. J..just like a..any emp…loyee-emp…loyer relations…ship. I r..respected him as my b…boss"

"Hmm…. your honor, I would like to show a few pictures", said Mr. Broker. He then proceeded showing everyone in court pictures of the deceased. The pictures showed the victim's severed hand in a pool of blood. His face was beyond recognition due to the constant beating using what seems like a hammer and other parts of the victim's deformed body was shown. The body was drenched in so much blood.

' If it were fresh blood, the vampires would be so beyond happy', Buffy thought to herself upon seeing the blood.

When she heard the audience squirm and heard 'ugh' and 'eww', she said,

"Objection, your honor! How do these pictures serve as evidence that my client murdered the victim?"

"Your honor, these pictures were shown so that…"

"So that upon seeing these pictures, people will develop a hatred towards my client and if they already hate my client, why should they listen to his side of the story? Or more importantly, believe him", Buffy said before Smith Broker could complete his sentence.

"Sustained. Mr. Broker, please proceed to other forms of evidence"

"Yes, your honor"

' Bitch.' Smith Broker thought.

"Mr. Simmons, from what your colleagues wrote in this report, you always had disagreements with Mr. Evans. But one week prior to his murder, it's been said that the arguments were more intense. Is this true?"

"I…I…"

Tom then cast a guilty look at Buffy. Buffy was scowling at him. Tom just looked down not able to look at anyone else in the courtroom. Buffy just shook her head while Smith Broker was silently smiling upon his little victory. About 20 minutes later, the judge announced,

"This court is adjourned till the 15th of April".

Tom was brought back into his prison. Buffy stood up putting her files in her bag.

"You're not gonna win this case, Buffy. It has my name written all over it. Piece of advice; be prepared to lose", Smith Broker said before leaving the courtroom.

' Asshole', Buffy cursed. She then proceeded to Tom's cell.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"Buffy inquired entering his cell.

"T…tell you w…hat?"Tom asked.

"That you and Mr. Evans were arguing a lot".

"Y…you didn't a…asked"

"I didn't asked? I asked you before, how was your relationship with Edward Evans and you said, 'I'm just another employee'."

"I a…am"

"Then what's all this arguing about?"

"I…I'm sor…sorry."

Buffy took a deep breath and calm down before saying,

"Tom, you gotta answer me truthfully when I ask you questions. If you don't, it's gonna make my job difficult. They are all leaning towards you being a murderer. If there's one person who is standing between your freedom and a death sentence, it's me. But I can't do this alone. I'm gonna need your help. I told you that before".

"I under…s…stand"

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Th…thank you, Buf…fy".

"Don't thank me just yet", Buffy replied before walking out of his cell.

Buffy then proceed to call Dr. Ingle.

"Dr. Ingle?"

"Yes".

"This is Buffy Summers"

"Ah, yes. I was expecting your call. How did the hearing go?"

"It was fine. Dr, I realize that Tom's keeping something from me. I know it's nothing new but this thing that he's keeping from me seems to be a prime factor. He wants to let it out but can't seem to tell me. I need your help."

"Alright"

"Okay, I'm meeting him tomorrow but I might be a little late so you just go on without me and fill me in when I arrive"

"Okay"

"Thanks Dr."Buffy said before hanging up the phone.

Once outside, Buffy heard someone calling her,

"Buffy! Buffy!"

She turned to see Aileanne Valley walking towards her.

"Ms. Valley"

"I was at the hearing. I just wanted to say that I think you're doing a great job."

"Thank you. Um…Ms. Valley, can we talk?

"Sure, but please call me Aileanne."

"Why don't we walk? I'm sure there's a nearby café around".

Sure enough, there was a small café, ten minutes from the courthouse. Once both were settled down, Buffy asked,

"I've never ask you this since I don't think it's necessary but, how did you get to know Tom?"

"I've known Tom all my life. He was from a small town in Texas. I use to live there when I was very young. Tom was my next-door neighbour. Tom and I used to play together. We became very close. When I was ten, my Dad got transferred to LA so I had to move. Tom was upset. But both of us promised to stay in touch. I would write him letters and he would too. Sometimes, we would call each other but it went on only for about 3 years. I moved to another house when I was 13. I lost contact with him since then. But about 2 years ago, out of nowhere, Tom showed up at my door. I was so happy. Ever since then, he has been living with me."

"I see. How did he know about your whereabouts?"

"He just did. I don't know how."

"Aileanne, when he was living with you, did he tell you about his colleagues or Mr. Evans?"

"No. Both of us seldom talk about work when we're at home. Both of us just enjoyed each other's company, talking about the past."

"Were you and Tom romantically involved?"

"No. We were just good friends."

Aileanne then looked at her watch and said,

"Buffy, I would like to stay longer but I really have to rush"

"Oh, okay. Thank you for your time"

"You're welcome".

Aileanne then left. Buffy left the café about 5 minutes later after finishing her drink. She went to her car and drove back to the firm.

"Aha! I remember!"Angel shrieked from inside his office later that day.

"Remember what?" Cordelia asked.

"That…"Angel trailed off seeing Oz standing there with her.

' But don't tell Oz anything', he recalled Cordelia's words.

"That my pencil was here in the drawer all along", Angel lied.

Both Cordelia and Oz just frowned at Angel's weird behavior. They were about to leave when Angel called,

"Cordy, get in here. I have these files I want you to label".

Cordelia walked into Angel's office while Oz went back to his. Once Angel was certain that Oz was in his office, he whispered,

"Cordy, I remembered who Willow is"

' Oh god!' Cordelia panicked.

"Really?…of course who doesn't know a willow tree", Cordelia said pretending not to understand.

"What? No, she's the girl Oz's been dating for the past 2 weeks, right?"

"Um…I don't know what you're talking about", Cordelia lied.

"Cordy", Angel had that 'father-tone'. She hated it when he used that tone.

"Alright, yes. She's the girl Oz has been dating, okay? They met at my wedding. Sparks flew but neither of them had the guts to ask the other out until recently"

"So why don't you want me to tell Oz?"

Cordelia looked at him like he just sprouted two heads.

"Because. He. Doesn't. Know."Cordelia said word by word like as if she's talking to a five-year old.

"Oookaay."

"Look, the thing is, Willow wants to tell him everything but she haven't found the right time. She begged me not to tell Oz because she wants Oz to hear it from her own mouth. When you told me that you knew her, I know Oz must have told you about her. I wanted to eat up my words when you say you heard of her. I was seriously praying that you didn't blurt it out to Oz. You didn't, right?"

"Why do you think I was trying to look stupid just now trying to tell a lame excuse? Because I enjoyed it?"

"Okay, I see your point but please you gotta keep it from Oz. Willow really likes him. She wants it to last and she so desperately wants to tell him. She just needs time"

"Fine. I'll keep my promise."

That night, after work, Buffy did the same routine. Shower, dinner then patrol. Tonight, she was alone. Buffy made her way to Peace Cemetery. When she was about to reach there, she saw a figure of a man, pacing around, as if he was waiting for someone. Buffy reached for her stake, taking no chances and made her way to the entrance. But as she drew nearer, her senses told her that this guy wasn't a vampire or demon of any sort.

' Who is this guy?' Buffy thought. The man then turned, as if hearing her question and said,

"I was wondering when you would come"

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too", Angel said grimly.

Buffy realizing that her tone was too harsh said,

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here. How did you know where I patrol?"

"I…um…", Angel said, thinking of an excuse.

"Lemme guess, Cordelia told you?"

"Kinda.."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"But I was the one who pressed her. It's not her fault."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday"

"You already apologized."

"I got the feeling that you didn't accept it yesterday".

Buffy stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, Buffy", Angel said again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I was a little harsh last night", Buffy said calmly.

"I understand. I mean anyone would be upset with the way I behaved last night."

"Okay. So, um, if you don't mind, I have to go patrol". Buffy started walking around him and entered the cemetery.

Angel stood there for a few minutes before going after her.

"I wanna help you", Angel said upon reaching her.

"What?"Buffy turned and looked at him strangely.

"I said I wanna help you. Be one of your Slayerettes"

"My what?"

"I wanna help you fight"

"Okay, are you drunk or something?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"Either that or you're out of your mind"

"I wanna help you, Buffy."

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"As in no way"

"Why not?"

"Look, this isn't child's play! This is about your life being in danger everyday."

"I don't care."

"This is ridiculous"

"Look…"

"No, you LOOK and listen Mr. Sremmus. You will not be involved in these fights whatsoever! Just forget that you saw anything last night"

"You think it's easy?!"

"I didn't say it was. I'm just telling you to forget it"

"Forget it?! Forget it?! Forget that I had almost lost my LIFE last night to a vampire?"

Buffy couldn't answer. She just stared at his face, not knowing what to say.

"Buffy, please…"Angel pleaded.

Buffy kept silent and then just turned and ran trying to get away from him. Angel let her go and watched her form disappear.

For the next three nights, Angel kept on pressing Buffy by waiting for her at the entrance but Buffy either ignored him or brushed him off. By the fourth night, Buffy was tired of praying that he would not show up and Angel was tired of hearing her say no. Angel was determined to convince her to let him help her. By hook or by crook.

Buffy was walking towards the cemetery and was not surprised that a shadow was lurking nearby. She knew who it was. When she got to the entrance, she just walked past him like he wasn't even there.

"Buffy!"Angel called walking briskly.

No response was given from Buffy. She just walked like she didn't hear anything.

"Buffy!"Angel called again.

Still no response.

Angel walked faster and stood in front of her. She sidestepped, wanting to avoid him but he quickly stopped her.

"You do know that this is considered stalking?"Buffy asked.

"I don't care"

"I can have you arrested"

"Go ahead. If you, Ms. Summers-the lawyer, thinks that I'm stalking you then by all means, report me but I want you to hear me out".

"What if I say I don't want to hear what you wanna say?"

"Then I'm gonna have to make you", Angel said though it sounds more like a threat.

Buffy just stared into his chocolate eyes and remembered how she drowned in them the first time they met. Angel was staring at her too. Then as fast as the 'staring' came, it went. Buffy just ignored him and attempted to walk away but Angel was having none of it. He grabbed her arms and made her look at him.

"You can't keep on ignoring me like this", Angel said furiously.

"That's what I've been doing and it seems to be working for me"

"This can't go on. Why won't you let me help?"

"Because I don't need it", Buffy said then turned around, walking away when suddenly, out of nowhere, a vampire jumped in front of her. Angel ran towards her but saw that she got things under control. Buffy was a little startled but recovered immediately. The vampire launched a punch but Buffy counter attacked with a punch of her own. She was busy fighting the vamp in front of her that she didn't see another vampire appear from behind her but Angel did. Before the vampire could hit Buffy, Angel grabbed it and turned it around, punching it in it's face.

A few more kicks and punches, the vamp Buffy was fighting was nothing but a pile of dust. She turned to see Angel fighting a vampire and she had to admit, though Angel couldn't fight as well as her, he could fight better than Giles and the rest. He can fight his own fight, hold his own. Heck, she thought he was the first guy who might be the next strongest person after her. Really puts things in perspective. Buffy observed him. From the way he fought, she knew that he had taken martial arts.

' I mean he has to with his job description. He's bound to know a few tricks or two. Hmm…maybe, having his help wouldn't hurt. But…I can't do that! I can't risk his life', Buffy thought.

When Angel suddenly lost control of the vampire, Buffy stepped in and kicked it, sending it sprawling onto the ground. With a stake in hand, she knelt down beside it and drove the stake into it's chest. Then, nothing was left but dust. Buffy stood up and turned, looking at him.

"Thanks", she said.

He said nothing but just stared at her, expecting her to say, ' Okay, Angel. You're in' but she didn't. She just turned around and continued walking. Angel who wasn't satisfied trailed her.

"Okay, am I missing something here?"Angel asked Buffy.

"Missing what?"Buffy said looking innocent.

"Okay, look, obviously you saw me just now"

"So?"

"So? Don't you mean thanks?"

"I did thank you"

"So, am I in?"

"In where?"

"The group"

Buffy was silent for a moment before saying,

"No."

"No? Why the hell not?"

"I told you this isn't child's play. You might wound up dead. I can't risk you!"

"Oh, but it's okay for you to risk your friends?"

"It's different"

"How is it different?"

"Why can't you understand that this is dangerous?!"

"Why can't YOU understand that I wanna help?"

"Why? Why do you wanna help me so bad? Do you have some sort of death wish?"

Angel fell silent. He didn't know what to answer.

"What? Why are you suddenly silent? Loss for words?"Buffy said.

"Look, you don't know me so don't come here and scream at me when you don't even know what it's like here", she continued.

"But I wanna know. If you only let me. You need me in this"

"No, I don't. What makes you think that? I can handle it"

"Just like you handled it earlier?"

Buffy couldn't answer.

"When you're with your friends, maybe things are fine and dandy. But when you're patrolling alone, you need someone to watch your back."

"I'm always alone!"

"It doesn't have to be that way. Lemme help you. You saw how I could fight. And if you teach me, I can improve. And I'm willing to learn. Please give me a chance."

Buffy didn't say anything but like always, she just walked away. This time Angel couldn't find a reason to stop her so, like always, he just stood there, staring at her retreating back.

The next day, Buffy had lunch with Willow at one of their favourite cafes. Both of them make it a point to have lunch once every two weeks to spend some quality time together. Just as best friends.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot to tell you about this wonderful date I went with Oz the other time", Willow excitedly said.

"Great", Buffy said monotonously while stirring her straw.

"You know, I think Oz is the one. He understands me and we have so much in common"

"Great"

"He really is a nice guy"

"Great".

Willow then noticed that Buffy was distracted.

"How was your date with Riley Finn?"

"Great".

Willow raised her eyebrows. Buffy, suddenly realized what the question was.

"What?"Buffy said, surprised.

"Nothing"

"Willow"

"I just asked you how was your date with Riley Finn and you said great"

"I'm sorry. I was distracted"

"Yeah. Figured as much. When you start saying great with that guy's name involved, something is wrong. What gives?"

"Nothing"

"Buffy…"

"Really, it's nothing"

"Buffy, I know you better than that and something is bothering you. What's up?"

"Well…"

"Come on, you can tell me"

"I sorta, kinda met someone"

"What? Who? How? Is he good looking?"

"Slow down, Will. He is just some guy who returned my wallet some time ago."

"Oh"

"You know the guy we bumped into during patrol about a week ago?"

"Oh, you mean Cordy's boss? You're dating him?"

"Yes, that's the guy and no, I'm not dating him."

"Okay…"

"Well, he's been kinda following me around these past few days and he says that he wanna help"

"Help?"

"With slaying"

"What? What did you say?"

"I said, 'Sure! Come on and get yourself killed'. What do you think I said?"

"Seriously, Buffy."

"Of course I said no. I can't have him risking his life. He wants to be Mr. Save-the-world but I just couldn't let it happen".

"Well…"

"What?"

"I don't mean to side anyone or anything. I'm just stating my opinion. I saw him fight and I have to say that it was pretty good."

"I can't believe you're siding him!"

"I told you I'm not siding him or you or anyone! I'm just saying what I think and I think he could be of help to us. I mean, he can fight better than me, Xander and Cordelia combined. You know it and I know it. It's like having another you".

"But, Will. This is dangerous. He can get killed!"

"Buffy, look at me and Xander! We both suck at fighting but we're still alive, what more him who seems to know his moves. He knew the dangers of being in this and he clearly understood its consequences but he still volunteered to help. He means well".

"But Will, I can't just say yes and go la-la-la-la-la?"

"Maybe you should talk to Giles."

"Giles? I have a feeling he won't agree to this and Xander would be totally against it".

"Maybe if Giles sees that he is sincere and seems willing to help, maybe he will agree and who cares what Xander thinks?"

"Speaking of Xander, I'm betting Cordy told the guy everything already".

"Yup. That's our Cordelia."

"Yeah, there's no one like her".

"So, what are you gonna do about this thing?"

"The only best way that I can see is talk to Giles so I'm gonna talk to him tonight".

Willow nodded in agreement and the resumed their lunch.

"Buffy, I…are we suppose to meet?"Giles asked as he saw Buffy outside upon opening the door.

"No. I needed to talk to you about something", Buffy said as she stepped inside his apartment.

"Oh, have a seat. I will go fetch us some tea"

"No. I'm not thirsty. I just wanna talk to you"

"Oh, this seems important"

"It is."

Once both Buffy and Giles have settled down in their respective places, Buffy started.

"Giles, you remember the guy we bumped into when we were patrolling in the park? This Angel guy?"

"Angel?"

"Tall, brown hair, brown eyes?"

"Oh, that fellow. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…well…this is gonna sound so crazy."

"What is it, Buffy?"

"Well, he wants to um, help."

"Help? Help what?"

"Um…with the slaying"

"What?"

"Exactly my reaction"

"Well, what did you say?"

"Of course I said no"

"Do you think your answer was wise?"

"Are you saying I should say yes?"

"No, I mean have you thought about it before giving him a straight no"

"Giles! You know that we can't get him involved."

"He fights rather well. He must have had training"

"Well, then why don't we call up every person who knows how to fight in on this slaying thing? Maybe that way, I could at least get a normal life!"

"Buffy, I'm just commenting on his martial arts skills"

"No, you're hinting that I should let him in"

"Buffy…"

"Giles! We can't do that. I can't do that. We're risking his life"

"He was the one who volunteered so technically; HE'S risking his life."

"Am I the only one who thinks he's crazy?"

"Buffy, he could be of good help to us, to you, especially. He could be useful for future battles".

"I can't believe you're actually considering it".

"Buffy, you need another person to protect other people when you can't. He can help"

"I think we have enough help. With you and Xander and Willow. We already have Cordy as an extra, I don't need one more".

"Buffy, I'm your watcher. It's my responsibility to help you. Willow, Xander and Cordelia are helping you on their own accord but most of the times they need help themselves. You can't afford to fight and look after their well-being at the same time."

"Exactly my point. I already have enough people to look after and I don't need one more!"

"But Angel can fight. Maybe he needs brushing up and we may have to teach him how to kill a vampire if he really is willing to help. By him being there, he might be able to lighten your burden a little".

"So, you're saying you want him in?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should give him a chance. We'll train him. Teach him what he needs to know about these creatures. But if at the end of the day, if you feel that he poses as another distraction to you, then you can deal with him accordingly. It will be your decision".

"Alright, but it will be YOU training him, not we and at the end of the day, **I** make the decision. Deal?"

"Buffy, I think it would be better that you be there for the training".

"Why? You're the watcher"

"Yes, I am but combat wise, you will be his watcher"

"What? What will you do then?"

"I'll teach him the theory. Books and research on these creatures"

"But Giles, I'll be busy with my cases. How am I going to find the time?"

"You will."

"Giles, this is ridiculous"

"Either you do that or you'll train him all by yourself?"

"Fine! I'll handle practical. You take theory. I hate it when you threaten me".

"Alright then, that's settled. We have to inform the others of his arrival"

"You make him sound like he's already in. He's not. This is just a trial."

"Yes, of course. So, how do we tell Mr. Angel?"

"I'll handle it. He's waiting for me, anyway"

"Waiting for you?"

"He's been doing that for this past week, following me around begging me to let him help. I'm pretty sure he's at the cemetery already", Buffy said while looking at her watch.

"Buffy, I think he really wants to help you."

"I know that."

"This trial…"

"IS still on. Imake the final decision."

Buffy then walked out of Giles' apartment and made her way to the cemetery.

"Hi", Buffy said. Angel's back was facing her.

Angel jumped. Surprised at the voice.

"Hi, um…Buffy, I know that this is stalking and all but please…"

"Fine, you're in, Angel. Well, not really in. You're on trial."

Angel just stared at her, unable to say anything.

"I'm in?"

"On trial. Yes, as crazy as it may sound, Giles seems to think that another pair of hands is good."

Angel looked pleased.  
"But…you need training. Both combat and study. Giles will help you in the study part", Buffy continued.

"And the combat?"

"It'll be me", Buffy said flatly.

"Great. When will we start training", Angel said seriously.

Buffy didn't answer. She just walked off thinking, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

The next day, Giles summoned Angel to his first training. He was to meet Giles at his house at eight.

"So, Buffy tells me that you are willing to help us in this um…battle"

"That's right, sir"

"Just call me Giles would be ideal. So, um…firstly, we will start with the basics. The main thing that Buffy fights and kills are usually vampires. There are other forms of demons from time to time but mostly, it's vampires."

Angel nodded his head.

"Right then. Let's start with the basic knowledge of vampires", Giles continued.

"Do I need a pen and paper? I mean…do you want me to take down notes?"

"No, that's not necessary. Please don't trouble yourself. These are just basic knowledge".

Angel nodded again.

"Alright. Now, Angel, I'm sure you've seen, read about vampires in movies or books. Now the vampires that Buffy deals with are real. Nothing like the fantasy world. Here in my hand is a book on vampires. Everything you need to know about them. How they came about, their breed, their habitat, etc are all in this book."

The 'study' went up till ten. By then, Angel understood who the vampires are, their patterns and other necessary knowledge. Giles then told Angel that he was to meet him every Monday and Buffy every Thursday. After everything was settled, Giles called it a night and Angel went home.

Thursday came sooner than expected and Buffy kinda dread seeing HIM. She wanted to pretend that she forgot but Giles just had to call her and just had to remind her about her 'appointment'. She couldn't believe that Giles was serious about this, that he would even agree to Angel helping them, HER, to be more precise.

The time came for HER to meet HIM. They were to meet at seven thirty at Giles' house. Angel was first to arrive. He was led to the basement where he was told was the place that Buffy has most of her training. The basement doesn't resemble a basement at all. It was filled with some exercising equipment, a punch bag, some exercise mats and other stuff. ' Looks like a mini gym', Angel thought. He then changed to a pair of sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. While waiting, he practiced some moves and worked out on the punch bag. Oblivious that Giles was observing his moves in a corner.

' He's pretty good', Giles thought. Giles then noticed the time. It was 7: 45.

' Where is that girl?' Giles thought. He went upstairs to call her when he heard his doorbell rang.

' Finally', he thought. He opened the door to see Buffy there with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I got caught up with a case. Then I had to rush home and change and then come here and tada! I'm here"

"Buffy, I've told you before that I do not appreciate your tardiness. It shows how uninterested you are and as your watcher, I'm annoyed that you seem not to understand this importance"

"Importance? You think me being here giving classes to a man who's in my book, crazy, as important? You think that it's more important that I'm here than out there PATROLLING? You're right. I don't understand THIS importance."

"Buffy, we've agreed to this"

"Agreed?! No, you and Willow agreed. I HAD to agree. There's a difference."

"Buffy, we have been through this"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, he could be of help to us…blah blah bitty blah. Look, can you just lemme in so I can start this and get it over with?"

Giles then stepped aside to let her in.

"Buffy, while I'm out patrolling with the others, could you promise me that you would at least be civil with him?"

"I'll try but I can't guarantee"

"And you owe him an apology"

"What for?"

"What for? You really want me to answer that?"

"Fine! I'll apologize for my tardiness"

"Now, I'm going to go meet the others and you go train him. There are some sandwiches on the counter if both of you feel hungry afterwards."

"Okay. But Giles, call me if things get out of hand"

"Of course. But I have to say that he is quite good. He might be able to hurt you"

"Ooh, I'm soo scared. Please don't frighten me", Buffy mocked.

"Mark my words"

"Yes, I will. Now can you go or YOU will be tardy"

"Alright"

"Watch your back and please be careful", Buffy said before closing the door.

She then made her way down to the basement.

'Where is she', Angel thought. He noticed the time, it was almost eight. Just then, he heard the basement door open and close. Thinking it was Giles, he went back to punching the punch bag.

Buffy made her way down the basement stairs. Halfway through, she saw Angel working on the punch bag. It seems that he had been working out for some time as he was sweating and his shirt stick to him like a second skin.

'Whew…did it get hot in here? What a body…Stop, Buffy. Bad thoughts. You don't like him, remember? But, this guy's god-like…no, Buffy, bad, bad, you don't like him' Buffy thought.

"Ahem", Buffy cleared her throat. Hearing her, he turned around. When he did, she was even more mesmerized by his body.

He turned upon hearing someone. Then he saw Buffy standing there in a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top. Even then, he still thought that she's beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her.

'Stop staring at me with those eyes!', Buffy scolded him silently.

"Angel?" Buffy called, making him break out of his reverie.

"Buffy"

"I'm sorry, I'm late", Buffy apologized and made her way down and was finally standing in front of him.

'Stay focus, Buffy', Buffy told herself when she realized how close he was to her.

"It's alright", he said.

Buffy then move around him and place her bag near his.

"Right, I can see that you've warmed up. Good. Now we can get started"

"Okay"

"Okay, Giles said that I'm supposed to teach you combat. Now, there are a few ways on how to kill a vampire, okay?"

She took out a stake and a bottle of holy water out of her bag. Then she went to the weapons cabinet and took out a crossbow. When Angel saw the weapons in the cabinet, he said,

"Wow!"

"Oh, well, this is where I keep all my weapons"

"Your collection is amazing. I didn't know there were so many type of weapons you need. The only weapon I have is a gun and I don't use it most of the time".

"Oh, well, today you're only gonna learn two weapons. A stake and a crossbow", she said pointing to each as she said.

"Okay, like I said, there are few ways on how to kill a vampire. One, crossbow, two, decapitation, three, holy water, fourth, the sun, fifth, fire and lastly, a stake."

Angel just stood there, listening to every word she said.

"Okay, the crossbow can be a hassle to carry around. Decapitation tends to be on the difficult side. Unless you want to bring an axe wherever you go, decapitation is pretty much a no go. Holy water can be useful but you're gonna need a few bottles to kill a vampire so why bother even considering it? Fourthly, most vampires are not stupid enough to attack you during the day. In fact, they can't even travel during the day without combusting so cancel out the sun. Now for the fire, it's useful but you don't want to be carrying a torch everywhere now, would you? So that leaves the stake. Usually, this would be ideal, simple and direct. You drive the stake through the vampire's chest, into the heart and he's dust. It's compact, lightweight and easy to use. Are you following so far? Am I too fast for you?"

"No, I got it".

"Okay, now pretend that I'm a vampire. Show me your moves. When you've mastered the stake then we'll move onto the crossbow", Buffy said and stood in fighting position.

Both of them stood in fighting stance. Angel then punched Buffy but she blocked it and punched him on the jaw instead. He quickly recovered and tried kicking her on the abs but Buffy quickly caught his leg and threw it up making him fall down flat on his back. She straddled him before he could get up and said,

"Angel, you gotta be fast. Vampires are gonna attack you every chance they get. You gotta know how to outsmart them".

Without warning, Angel turned them both around making him on top of her, holding both her wrists to the side of her head.

"Like this?"he asked.

"Yeah, you're getting it. Now, once you've got them, quickly take out your stake and go for the kill. DO NOT hesitate. Once you do, they're gonna take that chance to outdo you."

Angel wasn't really listening to her. He was too busy looking at her features, up close. Her flawless skin, her beautiful hazel-green eyes, her blonde golden tresses tied up in a ponytail and those lips. Those pink lips that he wanted to kiss. Buffy must have noticed his distraction for she too was silent. Staring at him just like he had with her. He then moved closer and closer and then his lips were on hers. Kissing her gently, as if tasting her then it became more passionate as Angel let go of her wrists to caress her cheek and hold her. He was pressed against her as Buffy placed her arms around his shoulders drawing him closer. Angel felt her opening her mouth, inviting him in and he took. Delving his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Buffy did the same.

'She taste so sweet. I could kiss her forever', Angel thought.

'Angel's kissing me!'

But when oxygen was becoming an issue, they had to part. Angel pressed his forehead to hers and stared at her again. Breathing at the same time.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Both of them smiled a little. But it was short-lived.

"Angel, what are we doing?"Buffy said, realizing what they had just done.

"I don't know"

"It's wrong. You should get off me", Buffy said, suddenly pushing him aside. When he was finally away from her, both of them stood up.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Me too. It's just…"she replied.

"Hard, I know", Angel finished her sentence.

"I mean, it's wrong. "

"Why is it wrong?"

"Angel, you're here so I can teach you. We shouldn't even be doing this. I mean, what would Giles think? He left us here to train but we're behaving like hormonally driven teenagers"

"Why should we care what Giles think? We're both adults. I kissed you. What's so wrong about that?"

"I think that's all for today. You can leave", Buffy said.

Angel didn't reply. He didn't know what to answer. He just stood there, staring at her.

"Please leave", Buffy said again.

Slowly, Angel took his bag. Then he went up the stairs and went out to his car. When he reached his car, he just sat there thinking about what happened. He kissed her and it was a wonderful kiss. The best he ever had. Not that he has kissed a lot of women. There were only three that he can remember. One was from Rebecca, his high school girlfriend, whom he dated for only a month. Her kiss was okay. One from Darla, a girl in college whom he totally detest. He was at a party when Darla just came on him and kissed him. That kiss was sloppy and horrible. The third one was Kate. She was drunk and her kiss was pretty much like Darla's. But Buffy's was a wow with a capital W.

'But why did she brush me off? She didn't push me away when I was kissing her. In fact, she responded very well. Then why? I've got to talk to her but not now. Maybe tomorrow, I'll call her' he thought again. He then started his engine and drove off heading towards home.

Buffy went up shortly after he did and heard him drive off. She then sat at the sofa and thought, 'What have I gotten myself into'. About ten minutes later, she decided to find the rest.

Things at the cemetery were not as interesting as what was happening at Giles' house. After an hour of patrolling, the gang only dusted one vamp. Things at demon central were pretty much going slow for the past few days.

"I'm bored!" Willow whined.

"Okay, Will, you're really startin' to sound like Cordy", Xander commented.

"I'm sorry. It's just that one hour and one vamp is just so boring"

"Gotta back you up on that one. Wonder why's the business slow in the underworld. G-man, any ideas why?"

Giles was too busy staying alert that he didn't even hear Xander call him.

"Giles", Xander called again.

"What?"Giles responded.

"Giles, you're being too tense. Gotta lose it a little", Xander said.

"Lose it? You are aware that we're in the middle of a cemetery doing patrol?"

"Yeah but one hour and one vamp? That's like watching Teletubbies"

"What?"

"You know, teletubbies?"

"No, I don't"

"You know the kid show where there's this 4…never mind. As I was wondering, why is it slow tonight?"

"And every other night for these past few days", said a voice. All of them turned to see Buffy walking towards them.

"Buffy", Giles and Willow said at the same time.

"Hey, Buffster", Xander said.

"Hey guys. So, it's slow tonight huh?"

"Yup. And I'm bored. I'm never bored!"Willow replied.

"Hey, Cordy isn't here?"Buffy asked.

"Nope. Said she's tired. She says hi though. Hey, heard a little rumor that Mr. Private Investigator is trying to help you", Xander said.

"Well, it's not a rumor anymore", Buffy replied.

"What?"both Xander and Willow exclaimed.

"Giles, you didn't tell them?"Buffy questioned him.

"I thought you would like to break the news", he said.

"No, you dragged me into this. You get to be Mr. Explain-It-All!"

"Buffy, I thought it was your responsibility"

"Mine?! No, it was not mine. It was never mine!"

"Okay, can you two stop arguing and explain things?" Xander said

Buffy looked at Giles and gave him the explain-to-them-look.

"Well, Angel will be helping us or more precisely, Buffy. He has volunteered and will be helping us when he's ready. Both Buffy and I have agreed to train him until he is equipped with knowledge you two had", Giles explained.

"What? Are you out of your mind?"Xander exclaimed.

"Xander, he was willing. We didn't force him", Buffy said.

"So you just can't say no?"

"He was persistent"

"When I heard it from Cordy, I couldn't believe it. But now, knowing that he's really in and YOU let him in, it's just unbelievable. What were you thinking, Buffy?"

"You know Xand, it wasn't just me who agreed to this. Giles did too", Buffy said.

"So did Willow", Giles said back.

"Great! The three of you are in some kind of conspiracy against me. Great! Wow! I really feel loved!"

"We are not in a conspiracy against you! You just got to know about it later than everyone did", Buffy said.

"Xander, Angel means well. He wants to help us", Willow said, trying to calm the situation down.

"I don't believe that you're siding her. You know that it's wrong. We can't just endanger him like that", Xander replied.

"Xander, please calm down. I thought that it wouldn't hurt to have another pair of hands helping us. It's fair to say that Angel fights better than you, Willow and me. It will benefit all of us", Giles said.

Xander stayed silent. 'He's right. That guy can really fight. But why must I be the last to know", he thought quietly.

"Xander, I'm sorry. I should have told you but I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know what to do but I need you to be okay with this", Buffy said.

"I'm sorry, Buff. I should trust your judgment."

"Thank you"

"Your training is over? So soon?"Giles asked.

Buffy froze. 'Think of something! Think of something!"she said to herself.

"Angel…um, had to go. He…um, had something on"

"Oh, really? So, how did the training go? Is he in?"

"It was…um, fruitful? You were right. He is good."

"I guess congratulations are in order for him. Well, then, hopefully next week's better"

"Yeah, hopefully", Buffy nervously said.

She then walked in front of them to avoid Giles' questions on tonight's 'training'. She can't tell him the truth. 'Be normal, Buffy. Pull yourself together', she scolded herself.

While Buffy was trying to be normal, Willow noticed her uneasiness. If there was one person who knows what Buffy's feeling, it's Willow, who has been her best friend for many, many years. About an hour later, all of them decided to call it a night.

"Hey, Buffy, can you give me a ride home? My car's at the workshop", Willow said.

"Oh, okay, sure", Buffy replied.

All of them walked to their respective vehicles and wished each other good night then, drove on home.

"Okay, spill", Willow said when Buffy stopped on the sidewalk of Willow's house.

"Spill what?"

"Buffy, I've known for like so long. You think you can lie to me?"

"Willow, I don't know what you're talk…"

"Buffy"

"Okay. I kissed Angel"

"What?!"

"I know. It's wrong and awful but Willow when he kissed me, I didn't want it to stop. It was so wonderful. I tried to make it stop and if Giles knows this, he's gonna flip. I mean we were supposed to be training! But then we kissed and oh, god, I never felt anything like it."

Willow didn't reply but just stared at her best friend's confession.

"Okay, I think here comes the part where you say, 'What were you thinking?' and 'This is wrong. It shouldn't have happened'?"Buffy said.

Still Willow said nothing.

"Come on, Will, you can't be that mad at me until you won't even talk to me? Just say something. Call me anything. Just please talk to me".

"Wow", was all Willow said.

"Willow?"

"Wow"

"Willow, stop it!"

"I mean, Wow!"

"Will!"

"Buffy, I'm sorry it's just…"

"Will, I said that…"

"You kissed Angel. Believe me, I heard everything"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be?"

"Yeah. Why should you be? I guess the one person who's mad now would be Giles"

"Why should he be?"

"Will, I kissed Angel when we were supposed to be training"

"Are we in second grade here? So, sparks flew. You like him and he likes you. These things happen".

"It shouldn't happen. It's wrong!"

"Why is it wrong? Is there a rule saying that you can't kiss the person you like?"

"But, Giles…"

"Buffy, this isn't about Giles. This is about you. You're afraid it will go further aren't you?"

Buffy didn't answer but knew that she was right. Willow sighed.

"Buffy, I told you, not all guys are jerks"

"I know. I'm still having a hard time…I mean, things are moving too fast. I barely know him"

"Then maybe you should get to know him"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you should date him"

"Willow, you know that I'm still uncomfortable with the whole dating thing"

"For how long? It's been 4 years, Buffy. You have to stop putting up your walls. Angel's a nice guy. Okay, I don't know him that well but I can tell that he's a nice guy"

"Well, we thought Riley Finn was a nice guy too"

"No, you thought he was a nice guy. The rest of us didn't."

"Willow…"

"Buffy, do you like him?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Buffy. Yes or no?"

"Well, he is easy on the eyes but…"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Will…"

"Buffy, get to know him. Maybe you'll see that he's nothing like Riley"

"You don't even know him. Who's to say he's nice?"

"Well you don't know him either so, who's to say he's not?"

Silence came again.

"Look, as your best friend, I wanna see you happy but I know that it's wrong of me to push you so I'm just gonna lay back and pray that you'll give him a chance. Fair?"

"Thank you"

"You deserve to be happy, Buffy. I've got a good feeling about Angel but this is my opinion so don't listen to it if you don't want to"

"Thank you, Will"

"Promise me you'll think about it?"

"I will"

"Okay then, good night. See you soon"

"You too"

Willow then stepped out of Buffy's car and walked towards her house. She turned to see that Buffy had already driven off and Willow prayed silently.

The next day, Dr. Ingle interrogated Tom. She was to meet Buffy later.

"Okay Tom, don't freak okay? This camera is going to record our time now so that I can study it later. You okay with that?"Dr Ingle asked Tom while adjusting her hand-cam.

"O…kay"Tom replied.

Dr. Ingle then took a seat opposite Tom.

"So, Tom, tell me about yourself. Your parents, your childhood?"

"W…well, I c…ome f…from a s…simple family. My f…father w…works at the cons…truction s…site. My m…mom was a f…full-time housew…wife. We l…live a simple l…life. My father e…earned eno…ugh for th…the th…three of us. We h…have quite a sm…small h…house b…but it w…was home"

"I see. What about your childhood? Your friends?"

"I h…hated s…school"

"Why?"

"B…because my f…father was j…just a construc…tion wor…ker. They ca…called us p…poor. I was al…ways p…picked on. B…became th…the butt of all j…jokes. All th…the way thr…through hi…high sch…ool."

"Did things change in college?"

"N…no. I didn't g…go to col…lege. I h…had to work t…to h…help my f…father. I g…got a job at the l…local library. But, ab…about t…ten years a…go, f…father was diag…n…nosed w…with can…cer. It w…was th…the last sta…ge. He di…ed a f…few mo…months la…later. My m…mom was devast…tated. One eve…ning I came ho…home and s…saw my mum ly…ing lifeless on t…the b…bed. She com…mitted suicide", Tom said breaking into a sob.

"Take it easy"

" Wh…when sh…she died, I f…felt like m…my world t…tore apart. I as…asked mys…elf, why di…did b…both m…my par…parents l…leave me? d…did th…they n…not love m…me?"

"I'm sure they love you, Tom"

"Ab…about s…seven years a…go, I ca…ame here and l…left Tex…as be…hind. I s…sold my h…home and t…took out m…my li…life sav….ings and came h…here t…to s…start a new. I g…got a s…small apart…ment he…here and started l…looking f…for a j…job. F…five y…years a…ago, I got t…the j…job with Mr. Evans. "

"Ms. Valley said that you were living with her for the past 2 years. Is that correct?"

"Y…yeah. I s…started l…looking for her wh…when I c…came here b…but only f…found h…her 2 years a…ago. Th…then sh…she asked m…me to live w…with h…her. S…so, I did."

"Mr. Simmons, Ms Valley was your childhood friend, yes?"

"Y…yes"

"Describe the Aileanne Valley you know"

Tom then got a dreamy look on his face.

"S…she's th…the m…most nicest per…son I know. B…back wh…when we were k…kids, sh…she always st…ood up for me. B…but when s…she left, I was all al…alone. My fa…ther s…said th…that for ev…every fr…friend th…that is l…lost, m…more will b…be gained. B…but I did…n't m…make any n…new fr…friends. Leanne is th…the only f…friend I have"

"She seems like a nice person"

"Sh…she is".

That dreamy face again.

' Maybe Tom likes her more than a friend", Dr. Ingle thought.

"Do you ever wish that your relationship with Aileanne was more than friends?"

Tom didn't answer. He looked down.

"Tom?"

Still he didn't answer.

"You like her don't you?"

Tom didn't answer. He just looked at Dr Ingle with hurt in his eyes.

"You like her but she doesn't like you"

"I n…never t…told her any…thing. My h…head hurts", Tom said while massaging his temples.

"You didn't tell her because you're afraid of rejection. You knew she only treated you as a friend"

"Shut up, bitch!"Tom suddenly roared.

"You better shut that smart-ass mouth of yours!"he continued.

Dr. Ingle just sat there, shocked.

"Tom told me about you. How you taunt him, asking him questions he can't answer. He tried to bear with you the last time but now, it's just too much! Don't you ever shut the fuck up?"

"T…Tom told y…you about me?"Dr. Ingle stuttered. She was still in shock.

"Yeah and lemme tell you something; stop taunting him! Everytime you do, he comes crying to me!"

"Who are you?" said a voice behind them. Both turned to see Buffy in her usual office attire with arm crossed across her chest.

"Who are you?" he asked back.

"I asked you first", Buffy replied.

"Oh, you must be the loser's lawyer. You are too fine to be a lawyer, sweetheart".

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. Must've forgotten my manners. I'm Sid", he said, extending his hand for a handshake. Buffy didn't take it.

"The loser can't do anything without me", Sid continued.

"So, since you're like his 'friend', maybe you can tell me. Did Tom kill Edward Evans?"

"Tom? Tom, who can't even s…speak p…properly?"Sid said imitating Tom's stutter.

"He can kill people? Please, that guy won't even hurt a fly", he continued.

"So, you did?"

Sid didn't answer but just winked.

"Tom came to me one day saying, ' Si…Sid, that bas…tard E…Evans t…tried t…to rape my L…Leanne'. I said 'Go kill the fucker'. He said, ' N…no'. Then I told him, go ahead and cry. Crying wouldn't do nothing. So I did the job for him"

"Leanne?"

"Aileanne Valley. He's been in love with the woman ever since he can remember. Stupid guy. I told him years ago to tell Aileanne how he feels but he said, ' I'm s…scared'. I tell you that loser is a worthless piece of shit. Needs me to do everything for him".

"So, you told Aileanne?"

"Hell no. I can help him do anything but none of that love thingy. It's disgusting".

"So, Tom loves Aileanne?"

"Yup, he dreams of making her his wife. But then, that bastard Evans can't keep his dick in his pants and decided to do Aileanne"

"How did Edward know Aileanne?"

"The loser took her to one of the company's party thingy. Edward saw her and fucker thinks that he's so rich, he can have any woman he wants. Tried to rape Aileanne the very same night. She got away and told Tom everything", then suddenly, Sid was messaging his head just like what Tom had done earlier. He looked down.

"B…Buffy?"he said looking up. Both Buffy and Dr. Ingle just stared at one another, not knowing how to react. Is this Tom or Sid?

"Tom?"

"Wh…when d…did you ar…arrive?"

Both Buffy and Dr. Ingle still stayed silent.

"What? Wh…at hap…pened? B…both of you l…look like you've j…just seen a gh…ghost."

"Um, Tom, I think you've had enough for today", Buffy finally said.

"We'll see you soon", Dr. Ingle added while taking her camera and putting it in her bag.

Then, both Buffy and Dr. Ingle left the interrogation room.

"He has what is called, 'Split Personality Disorder', Dr. Ingle said while drinking coffee in Buffy's office. After the incident, both went to Buffy's law firm.

"Split Personality Disorder?"

"It's where the patient has 2 personalities. You see, when an individual has been through traumatic experiences and has no one to turn to, he tends to keep it to himself and by doing so, he has created another personality or you can say another person"

"So, you're saying that if we keep things to ourselves, we go crazy?"

"Yes, that's kind of the idea. But Split Personality Disorder made the individual sort of create an alter ego".

"Alter ego?"

"You see Sid is Tom's alter ego. He is who Tom can never be. He completes and accomplishes things that Tom never could. In other words, Sid is his other half. Tom can't live without Sid and vice-versa. These two co-exist each other. Without one, the other is useless."

"This is complicated. I've never had this kind of case before. I mean technically, he is guilty".

"Buffy, he's doing it unconsciously. You saw what happened just now. When this happen, Tom is in a fuse state"

"Fuse state?"

"You know where he says he can't remember some parts of his life?"

"Yeah"

"I'm guessing, no actually, I'm sure that during that point of time, he was Sid. And when he's Sid, Tom goes into a fuse state. He can't remember what happened at that time because he really wasn't there. It was Sid all along"

"Lemme get this straight, so you're saying that when Tom's Sid, he can't remember a thing because he's in a fuse state?"

"Yes, to put it simply".

"Did something trigger it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all along he's been Tom but suddenly he's Sid. I heard him called you bitch. That's when I knew something was wrong. Is there like some sort of trigger?"

"That's what I've been meaning to tell you. After numerous interviews I had with him, whenever I asked him to talk about his past, there was never really a time when he tells me about it with a smile on his face except…"

"Except what?"

"Except when it was about Aileanne. Initially, I thought he saw her as a friend and confidante but as time go by, I realized that maybe he likes her more than just a friend but never had the chance to tell her. He's too scared to tell her."

"Yeah, I had my doubts but he made things clear or should I say Sid made things clear".

"When I realized about his feelings towards Aileanne, I decided to ask him about it just now and I guess I pressured him and I think that's when he lost it."

"Hmm…I really don't know what to do".

"Buffy, he's sick. He needs help. Jail isn't the place for him"

"But he murdered someone. I know on some level he's innocent but how am I gonna prove it?"

"He didn't do it purposely. He wasn't himself and it's not fair to punish Tom when Sid was the one who did it. We need to cure him"

"There's only one way to prove him innocent but I'm not sure it's going to be successful but I'm willing to try".

"What way?"

"Bring Sid out in the hearing. It's risky. Tom has been able to hold him off for a long time. I'm not sure if it's gonna work but this is the only way to prove his innocence. Once the judge and jury see Sid then his punishment might lessen and he'll be sent to the mental sanctuary. We need to find a way to bring Sid out."

"Aileanne?"

"That's right. Aileanne."

With that set in mind, Buffy thought of ways while Dr. Ingle studied Tom's behavior. Both promised to meet 2 hours before the hearing time the next day. Buffy decided to pay Aileanne a visit and Dr. Ingle went back to her office.

Aileanne heard a knock on her apartment door. She opened the door to see Buffy standing on the other side.

"Hi", Buffy said.

"Buffy. Hi. Come in", Aileanne said.

Buffy entered her apartment. Aileanne's apartment was simple yet very girlish. The walls were white with pale pink stripes. Flowers adorned every corner of the apartment.

"Nice."

"Thank you. My place is a little small but it's home. Much smaller than your house"

"No, actually, I live in an apartment quite similar to yours"

"Oh, I just figured since you're such a successful lawyer, you'd have a big beautiful house with picket fences".

"Well, I figured the same for you too. You know, being in business and all. Maybe one day once I've settled down then maybe I'll have a house but now, I'm just fine with my apartment".

"I see. Have a seat. I'll go get us some drinks".

Buffy took a seat while Aileanne went to get drinks. Buffy continued admiring her home. She saw that there were two bedrooms.

' One of the rooms must be Tom's', Buffy thought.

A few minutes later, Aileanne came back with drinks and some biscuits.

"So, what brings you here?"Aileanne asked.

"I need to ask you some questions about Tom. Is it okay with you?"

"Of course. How is it? Can Tom win the case?"

"I'm trying my best. Um, Aileanne, do you know Tom's employer?"

"No", Aileanne said harshly.

"Aileanne, there have been sources saying that you do know Edward Evans".

Aileanne looked down.

"Aileanne?"

Still, there was no answer.

"Aileanne, please. This might save Tom."

She then looked up.

"Aileanne, please tell me. Do you know Edward Evans?"

"Yes, I know him."

"Can you tell me how you knew him?"

She didn't answer.

"It's okay, Aileanne. Take your time. I'm not pushing you. I just need you to tell me everything".

After about half an hour, some hesitance and tears, the whole truth was finally out.

"I'm sorry to hear about it, Aileanne", Buffy said.

"You're the first person I ever told to. Well, after Tom".

"You should report it. I need to put you on stand next hearing, which means you have to confess the rape issue. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I'm sick and tired of being afraid. I want to move on. I'll do anything to save Tom", she said with determination on her face.

"That's another thing I want to ask you about".

Aileanne looked at Buffy with a puzzled look.

"What is it?"

"Um, how are your feelings towards Tom?"

"Normal. I care for him like a friend"

"Just a friend?"

"Okay, maybe, close friend"

"That's all?"

" Yes. Buffy, what's this about?"

"Well, I think… Tom's in love with you"

"Tom? You've got to be kidding".

"I kid you not".

"But that's impossible. A few weeks before he was arrested, he said he has fallen in love with a girl from back home. Said he's been in love with her for as long as he can remember. It can't be."

"Aileanne, think about it. A girl from back home, which means the Texas town where he's from. You were from there. In love with her for as long as he can remember. Since you guys were young, you are the only friend he's had. You know it."

"Oh my god! He said that the girl was just like me. Same hair, same smile. He was actually talking about me?"

"I think he was."

"But I only see him as a friend. He's like family. He's like a brother I never had."

"He's been in love with you and didn't want to tell you because he was afraid of rejection".

"How could I be so oblivious? I mean he has been living with me and yet I couldn't see?"

"It's not your fault. I also want to tell you that Tom is a victim of ' Split Personality Disorder'. There's evidence of it".

Buffy went on about the incident that happened earlier. After hearing everything,

Aileanne realized that she knew very little of her ' brother'.

"Hey! Any calls?"Buffy asked Alice when she got back to her office.

"Yeah. Angel"

"Angel? Did he say what he wanted?"

"He just wants you to call him back"

"Oh. Any other calls?"

"Nope. You're not gonna call him aren't you?"

"Don't think so"

"Did something happen between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it".

"Lemme guess. He asked you out on a date?"

"No"

"He asked you out for coffee?"

"No".

Alice pondered for a moment. Looking at Buffy, studying her. Finally, it struck her,

"Oh my God! He kissed you?"

"What?"

' How did she know? Is it written all over my face?' Buffy asked herself.

"He kissed you".

"How did you know?"

"Like I've never been kissed? You have a kissy face when I mentioned Angel"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm happy for you"

"Alice, we kissed. It doesn't mean anything".

"You make it sound like nothing"

"It's because it is nothing"

"Buffy"

"Alice, please don't start again. I don't want to talk about it", Buffy said and walked straight to her office, closing the door before Alice could reply.

'I knew she liked him', Alice thought to herself. She had a feeling that her boss felt felt something for this dark handsome Angel but she couldn't really put her finger to it but now that it's out, she know that she's been right all this time. The blaring ringing of the phone caused Alice to break out of her thoughts.

"Buffy Summers office. Alice speaking. How may I help you?", Alice said in a professional tone.

"Yeah. Buffy, please?"a familiar tone said.

'Speak of the devil', she thought.

"Please hold on", she said.

She then pressed the hold button and press the intercom to Buffy's office.

"Buffy, Angel is on line 1",Buffy heard Alice voice say.

'Oh god. Not now', Buffy thought.

"Tell him I'm not in or I'm busy or something".

"Buffy. Talk to him"

"Alice please. I can't deal with it now. Just make something up"

"Fine. I still think that you're being rude", Alice said.

She then released the hold button.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Summers is unable to come to the phone. She's with a client", Alice lied.

"Would you like to leave a message?"she asked.

"Oh, could you tell her to call me back once she's done?"

"Of course, sir. I'll make sure Ms. Summers gets your message".

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Have a nice day, sir".

"You too", Angel replied.

Alice hung up the phone. Still thinking that what Buffy's doing is wrong.

' She's avoiding me', Angel thought.

Angel has been trying to get her since morning.

"Hey, Angel. Me and Oz are going off to lunch. Wanna come?"Cordelia asked, poking her head into his office.

No response from Angel. He was in deep thought.

"Angel?"Cordelia called again. This time she entered his office.

Angel still didn't answer. Cordelia went to him and shook him on the shoulder.

"Angel", she said.

That seems to work. Angel broke out of his thoughts.

"What?"he said.

"Oz and I are goin to lunch. Wanna come?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm not hungry. You guys go have lunch".

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"You want us to buy you something? A sandwich? Burger or something?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Okay. I was gonna ask you if something is wrong but you're probably gonna say no even though there is so I'm going to say, tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Angel, I've known you since high school. When you can't hear ME calling you, then, something's wrong"

"I'm telling you, Cordelia, nothing is wrong"

"Okay, you know what? I'm gonna go for lunch and when I come back, I want you to tell me everything. I do not want to hear you say, 'nothing's wrong' because there is something wrong".

"Cordy, I do not pay you to hear my problems, okay? Could you just for once in your life, stop being so nosey?" Angel said harshly.

"What went up your ass? I was just trying to help", Cordelia struck back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you", Angel apologized.

"It's okay. Angel, I'm your friend and I don't like to see you down"

"I know. Thanks for your concern".

"We are still gonna talk after lunch. I don't care what you think of me".

Angel smiled. 'Yup. She's still the same old Cordy'.

"Thanks"

"You sure that you don't want anything?"

"Yeah. I'm not hungry"

"You know, I'm sure Mrs. Sremmus won't be happy when she hears that her son's not eating right".

"Fine. Get me a sandwich or something. Get off my back"

"Ha! Knew you would tremble if I tell Mommy"

"Go, Cordy".

Cordelia laughed and left Angel smiling, agreeing with his mother that he does have great friends.

Then his cell phone rang. He took it out to see ' MUM' in bold black letters on his phone.

"Hey, Mum", Angel, said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Angel. Having lunch?"

"Um, yeah"

"Don't lie to me"

' How does she always know?' Angel thought. As if she heard his thoughts, she said,

"I know because I'm your mother. It's called motherly instinct"

"Are you a mind reader too?"

"Don't change the subject. Could you care to explain to me why you're not having lunch?"

"I am…"

"Angel"

"…in a little while. I am goin to have lunch in a while. Cordy's getting my lunch".

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, mum, I'm not".

"You know that…"

"you're just worried for me. I know", Angel said tiredly. He heard that line for like a gazillion times.

"I'm sorry Angel but I care about you like any mother who cares for her son"

"I know, mum but I'm 29 not 9 years old. I know how to take care of myself"

"I'll believe that when I see it".

"Anyway, how are you and Dad?"

"Still alive. You?"

"Busy with a case."

"Oh, anywhere near solving?"

"Almost"

"That's good. I just called because I had a feeling that my son needs his mommy. Am I right?"

"I guess mothers really does knows best"

"Angel, I carried you inside me for nine months. Who knows you better than I do?"

"Me?"

"You don't count. Anyway, what's the problem? Clients giving you a hard time?"

"No"

"Cordy and Oz not cooperating?"

"No".

"Then what's wrong?"

"There's um, this girl…"

"Oh my god! How does she look like? How long have you guys been dating? What's her name?"

"Mum, stop. Calm down", Angel said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Angel. I'm just excited for you. But really, how does she look like?"

"She's beautiful. More than beautiful. I don't think beautiful even covers it. She has the most dazzling hazel-green eyes"

"What's her name?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers"

"How long have you been dating her?"

"That's the thing. I'm not dating her".

"What? What's the problem?"

"We're, well, um, friends".

"Friends?"

"At least I think that's what she wants".

"What do you want, Angel?"

"I don't know, Mum. No girl has ever made me feel this way. I mean when I kissed her, something in me just…oh, mum, I don't know how to describe it. I just felt like flying".

"Whoa. Rewind a little there, buddy. You guys are friends but you've kissed her?"

"It just happened."

"How did she react when you kissed her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did she say no, or pushed you away?"

"No".

"So, she responded?"

"I guess"

"What do you mean you guess? Did she kiss you back?"

"Yes".

"Well, I think maybe she likes you"

"But, mum, after the kiss, she suddenly turned cold and I've been trying to call her since morning. She's either not in or she's with a client."

"You don't believe it?"

"I just have this feeling that she's avoiding me."

"Maybe you're just over-reacting?"

"I guess but I really want to talk to her".

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I think so. I mean, the way she makes me feel…I can't describe it".

"Maybe you went too fast for her. Give her time".

"I guess so. Thanks, mum".

"You're welcome. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I know. Thanks."

"Angel, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon. Bye".

"Bye".

Angel pondered over his conversation with his mum for a few moments before realizing that what his mother said makes sense.

In the evening, Cole Sremmus reached home to find his wife smiling by herself with a book on her lap. She was oblivious of his presence.

"Can I know what put a smile on my wife's face?"

"Cole, I didn't hear you come in. Anyway, how was your day?"

"It was okay. So, why the smile? What gives?"

"Well, if you must know, I called your son today"

"So? What's so special about it? You must have asked him the same old questions. If he found the girl yet, etc, etc. Honey, he's old enough to…"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry".

"Well, for the record, today, I did not bring up the marriage thing. I just called him to ask how he was and he mentioned a girl"

Cole then turned his head. He was clearly shock.

"What?"

"You heard me. He mentioned a girl".

"Who? How does she look like? How long has he been dating her?"

"Look who's talking?"

"Rach, please tell me".

"Apparently this girl, Buffy, made our son feel something like he's never felt before".

"I'm sensing a but there".

"Well, he kissed her and now he feels that she's avoiding him".

"He kissed her?"

"Yup".

"How long has he known her? The last time we saw him, he looks pretty much single".

"Well, I didn't really ask him. He did tell me that she's a friend of his, though"

"Oh, so now this Buffy girl is avoiding him?"

"That's what he thinks".

"Did it ever occur to him that he's overreacting? Or maybe he went too fast?"

"I told him the exact same thing. But, it's just…I'm afraid that he might give up on this girl. If you could hear him talk about her, you'll know. He never sound so excited about a girl before".

"Honey, I think we should trust that Angel knows what he's doing".

"It's just…"

"Look, I know Angel will not give up".

"How do you know?"

"Because he's a Sremmus and we Sremmus don't give up easily because of a puny obstacle. We face it. Remember when Angel first opened his firm? How little money he had? How many problems he had? Did he give up?"

"No"

"That's right. He didn't and look where he is now? He's earning more than what I earn. Have a little faith in him, Rach. If this girl really means something to him, I assure you, he will not give her up. He waited so long to find her, you think he's gonna let her go now that he's found her?"

"I guess. But how do you know that this girl, Buffy is the one?"

"I just know. He's gonna bring that girl to meet us and say, 'Mom, Dad, she's the one.' You'll see."

"I hope you're right. I really hope you're right."

While Rachel was worried, Cole was just smiling. He just knew. His son would come through.

The next morning, Buffy reached her office and as usual, she wished Alice good morning and started work. She was into about 30 minutes doing her work when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in".

"Buffy, Angel is here to see you", Alice said.

"What? What is he doing here?"

"He said he needed to see you".

'Oh god! What am I gonna do?', Buffy thought.

"Um…tell him I'm busy", Buffy said.

"Buffy"

"Alice, please go. Help me. I can't face him yet".

Alice defeated, went outside to tell or more accurately, LIE to him that her boss was busy. She approached the man sitting on one of the leather chairs.

"Um, I'm sorry Mr. Sremmus, but Ms. Summers is a bit busy at the moment. She's not able to see you but if you'll leave a message, I'll make sure that…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Angel was already walking past her, walking towards Buffy's office.

"Mr. Sremmus, sir…"

Alice's plea fell on deaf ears. He ignored her, as if she wasn't there. Upon reaching her door, he opened the door without knocking. Buffy looked up from her work, surprised.

"I need to talk to you", he said.

Alice stood behind him giving Buffy an apologetic look.

"Alice, hold my calls".

Alice just walked out of Buffy's office, closed her door, to give them more privacy and continued her work though she was desperate to know what went inside.

"I told you that I'm b…"

"Yeah, I know, busy. I'm sorry to take your time but I really want to talk to you."

"There's such a thing called the telephone".

"I tried to call you for the whole day yesterday but you were busy so I decided to come personally and talk to you".

"About what? You've already got what you wanted. You wanted to help; Giles and I agreed to train you. What more do you want?"

"I didn't come to talk about the slaying thing. I came to talk to you about what happened Thursday."

"If you're here to talk about a personal matter, I'm sorry, that's not on my agenda today. Please leave".

"Why are you pushing me away? Have I done something wrong? If I have, then please tell me. I don't want things to be like this between us."

"Angel, please leave"

"Buffy, please hear me out"

"I don't want to."

"Please, Buffy. Just give me 5 minutes."

"Fine. Talk"

"Buffy, the kiss that happened that night wasn't supposed to happen but it did. I'm NOT sorry for the kiss. I went back home that night and all I felt was anything but guilt. I've kissed women in my life but it was nothing compared to you. Buffy, when we kissed, I felt something that I've never felt before. It was very new to me. Then, you pushed me away. I thought maybe I went too fast but then I felt you respond to my kiss. I was confused. All I know is that I care about you. I think that is why I wanted to help you in the first place. A part of me wanted to keep you away from harm. Protect you. I don't know why. I also know that everytime I see you; I feel butterflies in my stomach. I don't know where we are going but I do know there's something here."

Silence fell between them.

A few moments later, Buffy said,

"Are you done? Cause your 5 minutes is up."

'How can she be so cold?' Angel thought. With nothing else to say, Angel slowly walked outside, lowering his head in defeat.

Buffy felt a pang in her heart.

'Why does it hurt when I hurt him? I shouldn't feel like this', Buffy said to herself when Angel was out of her office.

Angel just stood outside her door. He was really hurt.

'I mean, I poured out how I felt and that was all she said? Your 5 minutes is up?' Angel thought.

"Sir", a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

It was Alice's.

"Sir, do you need a glass of water or something?"

"No, I just…"

"Mr. Sremmus, I think you should have a seat".

Angel sat down in one of the leather chairs. Silence fell once again.

"You need to take it slow with her", Alice finally said.

"What?"

"Buffy. You need to take it slow with her. She has a hard time trusting men."

"Why?"

"She's been hurt by one before".

"Who? How did it happen?"

"I can only tell you that much. I see that you really like her but if you really want something with her, you need to earn her trust and take things slow. Buffy might be intelligent but she can be a lil dense when it comes to the matters of the heart. Convince her that you're different from most men. Break down her wall. Show her how much you care about her. It won't be easy though."

"Thanks"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much. Thank you and thanks for the advice"

"You're welcome."

Angel then got up and left Buffy's office

Silently, Alice prayed for him.

It was the 15th of April. Buffy was on her way to the Supreme Court with Aileanne and Dr. Ingle.

"Okay, Aileanne, I need you to tell them what you told me the other day. We've been through this. Are you ready?"

"I am".

Together, they entered the courtroom. All three of them took their respective places. A little while later, Tom was led out by an officer. He took his seat next to Buffy. Then, all of them were asked to stand.

"The court is now in hearing. The honorable Judge Winters presides", said the bailiff.

"Take a seat", Judge Winters said.

"Mr. Broker, you can put up the case", he continued.

Smith Broker stood up, poising himself.

"Thank you, your honor", he said.

"Your honor, the last time we left this case on the 5th of April, we were led to believe that Tom Simmons murdered a respectable man, Edward Evans. There were substantial evidences that were shown time and time again and it is without a doubt that Tom Simmons was guilty. I will tell you what happen. On the fifteenth of March, Mr. Simmons was called to Mr. Evans office. Mr. Evans feels that Mr. Simmons was incompetent and that his attitude towards work wasn't satisfactory. He fired him and Mr. Simmons could not take it so he killed him. I ask all of you in this court today. Was what he did right? An employer has every right to fire his employee if he feels that the employee does not live up to the company's expectation. That was Mr. Simmons. An incompetent worker. So, Mr. Evans fired him. Then, Mr. Simmons killed him. He killed him like an animal. Without mercy as all of you have seen it. Ladies and gentlemen, in the working world, being let go is very common. Maybe, Mr. Simmons disagreed to Mr. Evans statements about him but to kill him so horribly, your honor, is unjust and for that, he should be punish", Smith Broker then took his seat, confident that victory was his.

Buffy stood up, composing herself before she started.

"Though Mr. Broker makes an excellent point, let me clarify that this isn't the issue or the thing that led to Edward Evans murder. It was something else. Your honor, I would like to call upon Aileanne Valley".

"Proceed".

Aileanne slowly walked to the witness box.

"Ms. Valley, do you know Mr. Evans?"Buffy asked.

"Yes"

"How do you know him?"

"Tom brought me to one of his company parties on the 13th of March".

"That night, did you talk to him?"

"Yes, I did. We were just making small talk".

"Ms. Valley, you said that Mr. Evans was not a good man?"

"Yes, that's true. He wasn't".

"What led you to think that?"

"His behavior was unacceptable"

"Meaning?"

"He was rude"

"Rude?"

"Yes. When Tom left to mingle with his other colleagues, Edward suddenly changed."

"What do you mean?"

"He started behaving lewdly and started touching me. I went to the ladies to get away from him but he caught up with me and pulled me inside this darkened room and he…he tried to rape me".

Suddenly the courtroom was filled with a pandemonium of whispers.

"Order! Order!"the judge said.

Everyone quieted down.

"Mr. Evans tried to rape you?"Buffy continued.

"Yes".

"What did you do?"

"I fought him with all my might and when I finally got away, I ran to Tom and begged him to take me home and he did"

"Did you tell Mr. Simmons what happened?"

"Yes, I did. He was furious. I've never seen him that angry before".

"Was there in any way he showed that he wanted to cause any harm to Mr. Evans?"

"I guess a part of me felt it but I just let it go".

"Ms. Valley, how long have you known Mr. Simmons?"

"I've known him my whole life".

"And it is said that he has been living with you, yes?"

"Yes. That's true".

"How do you see him, Ms Valley?"Buffy asked but this time, she turned to look at Tom. Tom was messaging his temples.

' Yes, that's it. Come on, Sid, show yourself', Buffy said

"Objection! Your honor, what has this got to do with the case", Smith said.

"It does, your honor. I promise you it does"

"Overruled."

"Thank you".

"I repeat my question, Ms. Valley. How do you see Tom Simmons?"

"What do you mean?"Aileanne asked.

"I mean, is he your friend or something else?"

"He's my friend. My very good friend"

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's all."

"Ms. Valley, this man seems to be protective towards you, have you ever wondered that maybe he felt something more for you?"

"No, that has never crossed my mind. I see him as a very good friend. If it was anything more, I see him like an older brother".

"You bitch!"Tom suddenly roared.

"A brother?! That's all he fucking is to you? You no good mother fucking slut!"Tom suddenly got up his seat and advanced toward Aileanne. He managed to slap Aileanne hard on the cheeks. Two guards caught him before he could cause Aileanne anymore hurt. They then cuffed him and made him seat down.

"You slut! You wanted to sleep with that bastard, didn't you?"

"Order! Order! Mr. Simmons, I suggest you shut your mouth", the judge ordered.

"That your honor, is not Tom Simmons. He is Sid. His other half."

The courtroom was again in chaos.

"Order! Order!"

"Your honor, I would like to call upon psychiatrist, Dr. Vanessa Ingle".

"You may".

Dr. Ingle walked towards the witness box.

"Dr. Ingle, would you please tell everyone here what is wrong with Tom Simmons?"

"Of course. He is suffering from Split Personality Disorder. This happens when an individual has no one to talk to or share his pains with so he creates another personality or another person. This person becomes what he cannot be. Achieves what he can't. In most cases, this other person becomes very dangerous and if it is not dealt with, it will become very serious and he may take over the individual's life".

"Thank you, Dr. Your honor, if granted your permission, I would like to show you and everyone here a video".

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, your honor".

A television and VCR was bought out. Buffy popped the tape in and pressed play. The day when Sid first showed himself was shown on the TV. Everyone was silent, watching in disbelief. Halfway through it, Tom came back. Surprised on what he's seeing. When the tape ended, Buffy continued,

"There, your honor is the evidence. Sid, himself has confessed to the murder. Tom Simmons is not guilty. It's just that both he and Sid share the same face and physique. Your honor, Tom Simmons needs help. Prison is not the place for him. That's all, your honor".

Buffy took her seat.

"B…Buffy, why a…am I hand…cuffed?"

"Tom?"

"I di…did it a…again, didn't I?".

Buffy was about to reply when the judge said,

"This court is adjourned till 12 pm".

As the crowd cleared out, the guards took Tom.

"Tom, whatever you did might ensure your chance of freedom", Buffy managed to say before Tom was taken away. Tom just smiled.

12pm came.

"All rise", the bailiff said.

"Take your seats", Judge Winters said.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"he continued.

"Yes, we have, your honor. We find the accused, Tom Simmons, not guilty".

Chaos ensued again. Tom was smiling broadly and Buffy smiled to herself.

"Order! Order! Tom Simmons is found not guilty although, he is to be sent to a mental institution until he has fully recovered. Community service will be his penalty and compensation for the Evans must be made. This case is dismissed", the judge said.

"Th…thank you, B…Buffy. You s…save my l…ife", Tom said, hugging Buffy.

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself now and get well soon"

"I w…will".

Then, Aileanne came, hugging Tom. Then, she turned to Buffy,

"Thank you, Buffy for doing this. Thank you so much"

"You're welcome. Congratulations, Tom. You're free."

"Th…thank you, B…Buffy".

Buffy packed her things and was about to leave when Smith Broker stepped in front of her,

"Congratulations, Ms. Summers"

"Thank you".

"You beat me again"

"I did".

"Enjoy it while you can because the next time we meet, I'm going to win"

"In your dreams", Buffy just walked off leaving him behind.

'Bitch!', he cursed silently.

Buffy went back to her office with a grin plastered on her face. When she walked in, Alice asked,

"Why the happy face?"

"Alice, I won"

"You what?"

"I won the Tom Simmons's case"

"Oh my god! Congratulations".

"Thank you."

"You went against Smith Broker, right?"

"Yup"

"And you defeated him?

"Yup. I kicked that asshole right in the balls"

"You truly are the greatest. So, you gonna celebrate?"

"Hell, yeah. I've been through hell with this case for so long. It's nice to relax for a while"

"Yeah. You deserve it."

"Thank you. Hey, why don't we go for dinner tonight? Just the two of us? My treat."

"I would love that…"Alice said, but Buffy could sense her hesitance.

"But?"

"I got a date with Ben".

"Again?"

"Yup".

"Wow, looks like he's a keeper".

"Maybe. So I'm sorry, I can't go. Maybe you can ask your friends instead."

"Yeah. I'll do that. I'll call Willow", she said and turned to do just that.

"Hey, Buffy!"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations again"

"Thanks".

Buffy went inside her office and Alice continued her work.

Buffy sat down and dialed her best friend's number she remembered by heart.

"Hello", a voice answered.

"Hey, Will"

"Hi, Buffy"

"How have you been?"

"Good. You?"  
"Been alright."

"How's work?"

"Fabulous. In fact, I've just won a case today."

"Wow! That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Anyway, you free tonight?"

"Why?"

"I thought of asking you out to dinner".

"Oh."

"You up for it?"

"I would love to but um,"

"Lemme guess. You have a date with Oz?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. If you would have called sooner, maybe…"

"No, Will, it's okay. I understand."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's perfectly fine. Why should you be sorry?"

"Can't help it."

"Forget it. So, you and Oz huh?"

"Yeah."

"How long has it been?"

"A little over a month."

"I have a feeling he knows."

"I don't think he does".

"Really? That's uncanny. I mean with gossip queen working with him, you think he doesn't know? I mean she told Angel everything."

"Buffy, maybe you just don't know her very well. Oz still seems pretty clueless. I told her not to tell him at all cost and I think she kept her promise. Besides, if she were to tell him, don't you think she would have when she first found out?"

"Don't tell me you like her?"

"Well, if she manage to capture the heart of Xander, my childhood friend, then maybe there's something about her that we both can't see. I mean she's known Oz almost half his life and he seems to have no problem with her. I don't even know why we dislike her in the first place."

"Because she's a B-I-T-C-H?"

"Buffy"

"Fine, fine. I'll give her the benefit of a doubt".

"Maybe we need to get to know her better"

"I guess."

"Buffy, now that Oz and I are getting pretty serious, I was thinking of telling him tonight. What do you think?"

"Well, if you ask me, I'll say, it's about time. The sooner you get it out, the better."

"You really okay with that?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I mean if you really think he's the one, he's gonna know sooner or later."

"I guess. Do you think that Oz and I will last? I mean what if it doesn't work out? Then I will blame myself for being so stupid for giving out your identity"

"Will, stop it. You're worried unnecessarily. It will be fine. Anyone can see you two got it going on".

"You think so?"

"I know so. Just don't worry about it".

"So okay, I'll tell him tonight. But how am I suppose to tell him? 'Hey, honey, I help the slayer. Oh, you don't know what a slayer is? Well, a slayer is a girl who slays vampires and the creatures of darkness and by the way, Buffy's the slayer'. It doesn't sound so good. What am I suppose to say Buffy? I mean I want to tell him the truth but I don't want him to freak out at the same time".

"You're asking the wrong girl. I don't remember what's it like being in a relationship but what I can say is follow your heart. It's never wrong."

"Follow your heart. Thanks, Buffy."

"You're welcome. Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you soon.

"Okay. Bye. Sorry I couldn't go".

"Don't be. Go have fun tonight".

"Okay. Bye, Buffy. Thanks for the advice".

"No problem. Bye".

Since there was no one to go out to dinner with, Buffy decided to go home, order take-out from her favourite restaurant and relax in the hot tub before going out to patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Thursday again. As always, both Buffy and Angel was getting ready to go over to Giles' for the lesson. For the past few weeks, both of them had pretended to act normal as if the kiss never happened on that fateful Thursday but Angel has had enough of this. He can't take it anymore.

Angel walked down the basement stairs expecting that Buffy has yet to arrive but she had. Sensing a presence, she turned.

"Ah, you're here. Good. We can start".

"Buffy, we need to talk".

"Would you like to warm up first?"Buffy asked totally ignoring Angel's sentence.

"Buffy, I said…"

"Okay, I think after today's lesson…"

This time, Angel grabbed her by both arms to stop her torrent of words.

"I can't take this anymore! Stop behaving like this, Buffy".

"Behaving like what?"

"Stop it".

"What do you want from me, Angel?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"To get you off my back, then yeah, tell me".

' You need to take it slow with her… She's been hurt before', Angel recalled Alice's word of advice.

"I know that you've been hurt before. He…", Angel began.

"How dare you? You don't know me. How could you know anything about me?"Buffy fumed.

"I'm sorry".

"That's all you have to say? Sorry? You've been saying sorry to me so much that I'm sick of it."

"Please hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I know that you're still hurting. You have yet to heal since you got burned. It's no secret to the others but they are much too scared to tell you to GET OVER IT. Well, I'm not. You've built up a wall. You hardened your emotions and in a way, you've been pushing your friends away when they want to help you."

"What are you? A psychologist now? You don't know what I've been through."

"You're right. I don't know but I do know that there are people around you who cares and loves you. It kills them to see you like this".

"And how would you know?"

"Because I'm one of them".

Buffy's face softened. She stayed silent.

"You can't possibly know what your friends and family feel. I would like to help you. It's better to talk to someone than bottle things up inside. You may have confided in your friends but maybe not in the way you want to. I would like to try, Buffy."Angel asked.

Buffy just stared at him.

"You don't know me", she quietly said before running up the basement and out of Giles' house leaving Angel dumbfounded.

Buffy drove, breaking all speed limits and when she finally reached her apartment, she sat down and cried.

"Why am I crying?"she cried.

"I shouldn't cry", she said again.

A little while later, she called Willow.

"Hello", Willow answered.

"Will?"

"Buffy?"

"Will, um…I'm sorry to call in this late but I needed to talk to someone".

"Buffy?...Are you okay?..."

"I just…he…"her voice quivering.

"Buffy, who are you talking about?"

"I…god, Will…I…"

"Buffy, I'm going over. You just hang on".

Twenty minutes later, Willow was knocking on Buffy's door.

"Buffy, it's me, Willow. Open up."

Willow heard the door clicked open and saw Buffy whose eyes were puffy from the crying. Buffy had stopped crying but it was visible that she was still miserable.

"Buffy?"

"Hey".

"Are you okay?"Willow asked holding Buffy and pulling them to her sofa.

"I'm better now."

"What happened?"

"I…"

"You can tell me".

"Angel…he…"

"He what? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm the only one who has been hurting him".

"What do you mean?"

"You know what happened between me and Angel?"

Willow nodded, understanding her. She knew Buffy was talking about the kiss.

"I…we, well, I tried to just ignore it. Just now, I had to train him as usual every Thursday. He confronted me. Saying that he's had enough. He hated the fact that I was pretending that nothing happened. And then, he told me that he knew that I've been hurt before".

"He knows everything about Riley?"

"I don't know. Maybe. All he said was that he knew that I've been hurt before".

"Then what happened?"

"He said how hurt I still am. How I've been pushing people away and how the wall that I've built affected the people around me. He told me to get over it."

"Buffy…"

"Will, he's right. I was working so hard not to be involved with anyone. I kept thinking that I can't even trust people anymore but I think he made me realize that I'm the one who doesn't trust myself."

"Buffy…"

"All this time, I acted as if I've moved on. As if I'm okay but I'm not…I've been pushing everyone."

"Buffy, nobody blames you for acting the way you did. You've been through sooo much".

"He figured me out Will. He's known me less than a month and he could see right through me".

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"I've given you my opinion already".

"To give him a chance?"

"He's a nice guy. What could you lose?"

"I know. But what if he wants more? I can't take it if I got hurt again".

"Buffy, he cares about you and he has proven it more than once. He's really genuine, Buffy, and even if he does want more, it's up to you to say yes or no."

"I guess. But how am I gonna say it? How am I gonna say that I want us to be friends?"

"He'll understand".

"What if he doesn't? I keep thinking that I've hurt him too much".

"Buffy, stop it. Why don't you go see him tomorrow during lunch? Maybe you could ask him for coffee or something".

Buffy made up her mind then what she wanted to do. She's sick of pushing people away. She wants…she needs to learn to trust people again but most importantly, she needs to trust herself.

The next day, Angel was brooding when Cordelia entered his office.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", Angel said, without looking up.

"You're in brood mode. What gives?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Ah, it must have something to do with the ever powerful Buffy. What did she do this time?"

"She didn't do anything. It was me".

"Okay, what did you do?"

"I tried talking to her."

"And?"

"She didn't want to. Pushed me away, as always."

"How is that your fault?"

"I should have not…"

"Not what? Talk to her?"

"Maybe I went too fast".

"Too fast?"

"Cordy, she's been hurt before."

"So? That gives her the right to hurt other people?"

"I shouldn't have said those things to her. I probably hurt her even more".

"What did you say?"

"I told her to…god, I was such a jerk".

"What do you mean?"

"I told her to get over it. That she was hurting the people around her."

"Well, Buffy needed someone to tell her the reality of it all. She can't keep dwelling on the past. She needed some waking up".

"I just feel that I was wrong to do that".

"No, you were not".

"But now…", Angel couldn't find the words to continue.

"Angel, you're a good man with a great heart and if Buffy can't see that then it's her loss. Don't be so hard on yourself", Cordelia assured him.

"Hey", Oz entered.

Looking at the distraught face of his best friend, he asked,

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah", Cordelia answered.

Oz didn't buy it but he let it go. He would find out about it anyway.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello", Angel answered.

"Angel? It's Buffy."

Angel just sat there, obviously shocked by the phone call.

"Angel? You there?" Buffy said again when there was no response.

"Yeah", Angel finally said.

"Um…I need to talk to you. Do you think we could meet for lunch?"

"Sure".

"Great. I'm leaving my office in a few minutes and can probably reach Deli Cafe in 20 minutes time? Can you meet me there?"

"Of course".

"I'll see you then. Bye".

"Bye."

She hung up. Angel sat there, still in a state of shock. It didn't go unnoticed by Cordelia and Oz.

"Okay, by far the only phone conversation I've seen that had 10 words or less", Cordelia said, breaking Angel out of his reverie.

He looked at the clock. It showed 12:00 noon.

"I'm goin out for lunch", he said and just left without waiting a reply from neither Oz nor Cordelia.

Both of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"Call from Buffy?"Oz asked.

"Yup", Cordelia answered.

By the look on their boss' face, they knew it had to be her.

"Goin for lunch?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm not hungry"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure".

"Okay."

Cordelia then continued her work to keep herself busy but deep down, she thought, 'Angel seems to like her. I just hope she feels the same way'.

When Angel reached the café, Buffy was already there. She was sitting there taking a sip of water from her glass. Angel made his way over. When she saw him, she stood up.

"Angel", Buffy said when Angel reached the table.

"Buffy", Angel replied.

"Thanks for coming."

Both of them sat down and just when they did, a waiter approached them.

"Would you like anything, sir?"

"Um, water would be fine. Thanks".

The waiter smiled and proceeded to get Angel his drink. Moments of silence passed by.

"Buffy…"

"Angel…"both said at the same time.

"Um, you go first", Angel offered.

"I…um," Buffy started but stopped when the waiter came back with Angel's water.

"Would that be all?"the waiter asked.

"Yes. That would be all for the time being, thank you", Buffy replied.

"You were saying?"Angel said, prodding her to continue.

"Right. Um, I…I don't know how to say this"

"It's okay. Take your time."

"I guess I want to start of by saying I'm sorry".

"Buffy…"

"Let me finish".

Angel nodded and kept quiet, waiting for her to go on.

"Honestly, I was scared of trusting people again. There was…um, something happened to me a few years ago that's still hard for me to let go. It made me believe in betrayal and pain and I fear trust. What you told me that day, you were right. I have been building a wall. You came to me and I pushed you away because of my fears. But I think I want to start trusting other people again but I don't know how."  
'She sounds so lost', Angel thought.

"Buffy, what really happened to you?"

"I'm not ready to tell you that yet. I don't…"

"It's okay. I understand", he said.

Buffy could see the hesitation in his eyes. She continued,

"I know that there's a lot of stuff that went down between us and I shouldn't treat you the way I did but I want you to know that I'm sorry".

Buffy then looked down, afraid to see the look on Angel's face. Angel, on the other hand was a little take aback. He could feel her pain and hurt that she's been enduring. This woman in front of him is totally different from the Buffy he knew. She wasn't the confident woman anymore but she was this lost, scared little girl. Scared of getting hurt. Losing her faith in trust. She looks helpless. He wanted to take her by the hand and show her that there's still good in this world. He wanted her to see that she can trust him. The strong-headed woman was gone, for now, she looks like a vulnerable girl. He understood it then that she wasn't what she seems. He understood what Alice said. He understands that her gruffness was all just a façade. It was just a façade to protect herself from getting hurt again but inside, she is fragile and delicate. Angel knew that he had to protect her. He had to prevent her from breaking.

"Hi, I'm Angel Sremmus. I'm a private investigator", Angel mocked as if they've just met for the first time.

Buffy looked up and saw Angel holding out his hand. Buffy shook it and smiled.

'She has a gorgeous smile', Angel thought.

"Buffy Summers. I'm a lawyer by day and slayer by night", Buffy replied.

"Interesting."

Buffy smiled again.

Two months had passed by. Things were going well with Buffy and Angel. Buffy has grown to be more comfortable with Angel. Confided in him with her problems. Bit by bit, Buffy is starting to trust him but not enough to tell him what really happened to her. Angel, being the patient man that he is, didn't push Buffy in any way and for that, Buffy was grateful. Buffy has become more cheerful too. A week after that fateful lunch meeting, Buffy and Giles has agreed to allow Angel join them in their group patrols though Xander doesn't like the idea but they could seem to care less. When Buffy was patrolling alone, Angel would sometimes join her to help out. As expected, Angel has become an asset to the group. He has dusted his fair share of vamps. He did after all, lighten Buffy's burden. After backing out of telling him numerous times before, Willow finally told Oz about Buffy and her role. He took it better than Willow expected. Occasionally, he joins them patrol. He and Willow are still dating and are planning to get engaged in a month's time.

"I'm so excited for you", Buffy said over lunch.

"I know. I mean, wow, I'm gonna be someone's fiancée."

"I know. Tell me how the family dinner went the past weekend".

"His family are all very, very nice people. The dinner was great and I think they like me".

"Of course they do. You see? I told you they'd like you. You were worried over nothing", Buffy replied, recalling the conversation she had with Willow a week earlier.

Willow was nervous about meeting his parents but Buffy assured her that they'll like her.

"But I can't help worrying, you know. I mean they would want the best for Oz".

"And they got it. You are the best for Oz."

"I hope so".

"You gotta have confidence in yourself, Will".

"I do. Just not enough", Willow smiled sheepishly.

Buffy just shook her head.

"Wow, we're all turning into one big family", Willow said.

"Yup. Looks like it", Buffy agreed.

"So, patrol tonight?"

"Yup".

"Anyone tagging along?"

"Don't know. Giles has some research he has to do, Cordy and Xander are visiting Cordy's parents tonight and you probably have a date with Oz."

"Well, we didn't have anything planned yet. I'm sure Oz wouldn't mind helping if you need it".

"It's fine. I don't want to spoil your night. Besides you're getting engaged in a month's time. You need preparation".

"You're right. Maybe Angel can accompany you tonight."

"I don't know. He hasn't called or…"

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. It was Angel.

"Speak of the devil", Buffy said.

Willow laughed while Buffy picked up the phone.

"Hey, Angel"

"Hey", Angel answered.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have the evening free tonight. Want me to help you patrol?"

"Sure if you're up for it".

"Cool. So, I'll meet you same place same time?"

"Yeah".

"Okay. See you later then. Bye".

"Bye".

Buffy hung up the phone.

"Angel's helping you patrol?"

"Yup. It's good. I could use some company".

"You and Angel seem to be handling the whole 'friends' thing well".

"I guess. There were times I thought of how we started and I can't believe I was cold to him months ago."

"Well, that is of the past. He's your friend now. Like me and Xander."

"Yeah. He's a good listener too."

"Have you told him about Riley yet?"

"No".

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. A part of me just wants to forget about it all and tell myself that he is of the past."

"True".

Willow smiled. She was happy with the progress between the two. She could notice the drastic change in Buffy's demeanor. She was more cheerful and outgoing and Willow knew that Angel was a huge part of the reason why. Oz had told her before that Angel wants something more than just being friends but is willing to wait until she's ready. Oz didn't need to tell her though because it was clear to anyone with eyes, the adoration Angel has in his eyes when it came to Buffy.

"Um, Buffy…"

"Okay, I know where this is goin. Look, Angel's just a friend of mine. Nothing more".

"But, honestly have you ever thought about it? He really likes you, Buffy. Anyone can see it".

"Will, he's just a friend. Like Xander."

"But, you didn't kiss Xander".

"That was a long time ago. Both Angel and I have forgotten about it".

"How do you know he has forgotten about it?"

"Will, can we drop this please? Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay", Willow said.

Buffy started talking about some latest movie that was showing. Willow played along. She had the feeling that Buffy feels the same way but was afraid to show. Buffy was just in denial.

"Hey, we're goin to Teal on Saturday. Wanna come?"Willow asked. Teal is a popular club where the gang would sometimes go hang out.

"We as in?"

"As in me, Oz, Xander and Cordelia. We were hoping that you could join us".

"And be the odd one out? No, thank you".

"Well, you can always ask Angel to be your date."

"I don't know, Will. He might have other plans."

"Buffy, for as long as you know him, what does he do on Saturdays?"

"Stay in with a good book and a cup of tea".

"Exactly how is that plans? Come on, Buffy. It'll be fun. "

"Okay, I'll ask him tonight. If he goes, then I'll go. If not, I won't go".

"Fair enough", Willow answered.

That night, as promised, Angel was standing at the cemetery's entrance waiting for Buffy. A little while later, Buffy showed up wearing her usual slaying attire, jeans, tank top and jacket.

"Hey, you been here long?"Buffy greeted him.

"Not really."

"Got your stake?"

"Yup. In my jacket".

"Okay then. Let's go murder demons".

Half an hour and 4 vamps later, both of them decided to sit down at a stone bench nearby.

"You think there might be anymore vampires lurking around?"Angel asked.

"My slayer sense tells me no but it would be smart to wait a while".

"Okay".

"Hey, you doin anything Saturday?"

"You know the usual. Tea, book. Why?"

"Oh, well, Willow and the others are goin to Teal".

"Oh, you goin?"

"I don't know. I told Will if I don't have a date, I won't go. Would you like to go?"Buffy asked innocently.

"Well…"Angel hesitated. He wasn't such a big fan of clubs.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Um…"

"Please?" Buffy pleaded.

'She looks so cute', Angel thought.

"Please, Angel"

"Okay, fine. I'll go"

"Yay! You are the best. I promise you, we will have loads of fun".

Angel just smiled. He could use the fun and a 'date' with the woman of his dreams is a huge plus.

It was Friday. Buffy was on her way to her parents' house for the weekly dinner. When she arrived, as usual, her father greeted her at the door.

"Hey, sweetie", Hank Summers pulled his daughter in a hug.

"Hey, Dad. Where's mum?"

"She's in the kitchen".

Buffy released the hug and went to the kitchen to greet her mum.

"Hmm…smells good. Mum, are you cooking steak and spaghettis?"

"Yup. Your favourite".

"I'm starving."

"Go help me set the table. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes".

5 minutes later, all three of them were seated at the dining table starting dinner.

"Hmm…mum, your steak and spaghetti are still the best", Buffy said after taking a bite.

"Thanks", Joyce said smiling.

"So, how's work, sweetie?"Hank asked his daughter.

"It's good. I haven't had any cases lately. So, things are alright".

"That's good."

"I almost forgot to tell you. I bumped into Sheila earlier at the deli and she told me that Willow's getting engaged in a month's time. Why didn't you tell me, Buffy?"Joyce said.  
"I wanted to today but looks like you know it already. I just got to know about it recently. How is Mrs. Rosenberg? I haven't seen her for quite some time."

"She looks great. So, who's the lucky guy? I didn't get to ask her. She was in a hurry".

"His name is Oz. He was at Cordelia and Xander's wedding. I don't know if you remember him."

"Oz? I think I remember. He's Cordelia's colleague, right?"

"Yeah".

"I would really like to meet Willow soon. I can't believe that the high school girl I know is all grown up. Time really flies."

"Yeah. Time really does flies".

"What about you, honey?"

"What about me?"

"Dating anyone?"

' Great! I don't need this now', Buffy said quietly.

"Nope. Still single".

"What's your excuse this time?"

"There's no excuse. I told you before, I'm not ready".

"Buffy, your friends are all…"

"My friends are my friends. I'm me", Buffy said before her mum could finish her sentence.

"I don't understand you. You're growing older, Buffy."

"Mum, please. I don't want to argue with you everytime I come here".

"Joyce, honey…"Hank interrupted.

"You stay out of this, Hank."

"Why should I? Buffy's my daughter too. I have a right to have a say", Hank argued.

"Have a say? You let your daughter do what she wants".

"Joyce, I keep telling you NOT to bring this matter up. Our daughter is a grown young woman. She doesn't need you telling her how she needs to live her life."

"Hank, she's 27."

"So? Just because she's 27, means she has to be attached? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I just wonder why isn't there a guy in her life".

"You know the Riley issue is still with her."

"For how long? It's been 4 years."

"Joyce, you don't know what she went through".

"Did she know what WE went through? Everytime she goes out with him, does she know how much we worry? We've told her that Riley was no good but did she listen? No. Not to us, not to her friends."

Buffy just sat there hearing her parents' argue about her life. It was too much to take so; Buffy ran up to her old room and closed the door. She cried. She hates it. She hated how the no good asshole still manage to hurt her till this day. How he snatched her life away.

"You're hurting the girl, Joyce. You don't have the right to tell her what to do anymore. She's an adult now", Hank continued.

"But, Hank, can't you see how stubborn she is? Why is she letting him get to her? He's probably out there having the time of his life, not caring about what he did to our daughter. But Buffy choose to keep on living in the past."

"You don't know what she went through. Our daughter is trying her best to be better. She needs our support. She doesn't need us to push her. Try and understand her, Joyce".

"I want to see her happy, Hank".

"Then let her be. Let her find her own happiness. Didn't she promise you that if she should find the man for her, you'll be the first to know?"

"Yes"

"Then let her find him. Please, Joyce. I beg you; stop bringing this matter up. Everytime you do, it hurts her. I know you're hurt but what can we do? We're her parents, Joyce. We're all she's got other than her friends but if we don't assure her that we're here for her, whom will she turn to? Her friends can only help so much. Sometimes, she just needs her mum and dad".

"I just worry, Hank"

"I know. I do too. But by pushing is not the way of showing her that we worry".

Joyce stayed silent.

"I'm gonna go up and check on her", Hank said.

Buffy was still crying. Then, her phone rang. It was Angel. She wiped her tears away, straightened herself up before answering,

"Hello"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hey Angel", Buffy answered, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey Angel", Hank heard Buffy say when he was about to knock on her door.

' Angel? Maybe it's one of her clients', he thought. But as he listened to the way she talked, he could feel that this Angel person is more like her friend.

' Buffy never mentioned her before', he thought again.

"Yeah, sure. I mean if you don't have any plans", Buffy said. As usual, Angel called her telling her he's free if she needed company to patrol.

"I don't. Buffy, are you okay? You don't sound too good", Angel asked. Buffy's voice was hoarse.

' Is she sick?' he thought.

"I'm fine. So, are things busy at your firm?"Buffy said trying to change the subject.

"Not really. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm really okay. I'll see you later".

"Okay. Bye".

When Buffy hung up, Angel had the feeling that she was not okay. The only way to find out was to ask her later when they meet.

Buffy heard a knock on her door.

"Come in", she said.

"Hey, honey", Hank poked his head inside.

"Hey", Buffy replied weakly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I took off like that. I just had to get away".

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. You know how pushy your mum can be".

"But, mum's right. Everyone's right. I should forget about it and move on".

"No. Everyone's not right. They don't know what you've been through. You need your time".

"But it's been 4 years, dad. I should move on", Buffy said as a solitary tear fell down her cheeks.

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Sometimes things don't go the way we want them to."

"Yes, that's true. That's something your mother should tell herself".

"But mum's right. I've hurt the people who care for me. I've built up a wall to protect myself but I didn't realize that this wall is also blocking the people around me from reaching me."

"Sweetheart, your mum is just worried. Honestly, I am too but I understand that you need to heal. Your mum, she just wants you to be happy. She is your mother after all. She can't bear to see you like this. We can't bear to see you like this. It's killing us".

'Angel said the same thing', she said to herself.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I really am".

"Don't be."

Hank embraced Buffy and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you, honey. I'm always here for you", Hank said while stroking her hair.

"Thank you, daddy," she said as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

That night, Buffy was already there at the cemetery waiting when Angel came. She was still a little teary. She wants to be okay but she hates the fact that she's not.

"Hey, I'm sor…Buffy? What's wrong?"Angel asked, seeing the tears in her eyes.

Buffy quickly wiped her tears away.

"Nothing".

"Don't lie to me"

Buffy didn't answer.

"Buffy, please tell me. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

Buffy stared at Angel, his eyes full of worry.

'He's been there when I need him. Should I tell him? I need to move on', Buffy told herself.

"Angel, I want to tell you something but not here. Not during patrol".

"Okay. We'll do patrol then maybe we could go somewhere and…"

"No, I…would you mind if we go over to my apartment?"

"No, of course not".

Buffy wiped her tears and straightened up.

"Maybe you shouldn't patrol. Let me do it. You stay here", Angel offered.

"No, it's my job".

"Job or no job. You're not in a condition to patrol. I can handle it".

"No, Angel, I'm fine. Besides, I need to kill something to vent out my frustrations. Believe me, I'm gonna feel a little better if I go kill something".

"Okay," Angel relented.

"Come on, let's get them", Buffy said. Her voice was almost normal.

Her face was full of determination as she and Angel walked through the darkened graveyard. Angel was still worried. Buffy on the other hand, pummeled the vampires like there was no tomorrow. Angel almost felt sorry for them. Buffy showed no mercy.

'She's venting her frustrations alright', Angel said to himself while observing her.

Buffy did most of the job. Angel just staked one vamp so far. Buffy handled the other 4 on her own. A few minutes later, Buffy decided to head back when she felt things were fine. The ten-minute walk to her apartment was filled with silence. Buffy just walked and Angel followed, matching her step by step.

When they reached her apartment, Buffy led Angel in, switched on the light and hung his and her coat on the coat rack beside the door.

Angel looked at her apartment. It looked similar to the concept she had of her office. Her walls were white with pale coloured furniture and crème flowers adorning the corners. Her walls were filled with pictures of her life.

"Nice apartment", he praised.

"Thanks. Would you like tea? Or maybe some cold drink?"

"Please, you don't have to go through the trouble. I just want you to tell me what's wrong".

"Angel, I can't do that. You're a guest in my home."

"Buffy…"

"Angel, have something to drink. I'll feel bad if you don't".

Angel relented.

"Fine. If you insist, I'll have tea. Thank you".

"I'll be right back. Please, have a seat".

Angel took his seat and waited patiently as he heard Buffy shuffling in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Buffy came out carrying a tray filled with two matching mugs and a teapot. After putting it down on the table in front of Angel, Buffy poured out the steaming liquid into each mug. Setting the teapot back on her table, she took a seat opposite Angel.

"Would you like something to eat? I could make you a sandwi…"

"No, I'm not hungry. I don't mean to push but please just tell me, what is it? I can't stand the wait".

Angel is a patient man but the minute Buffy starts to beat around the bush, his worries just keep on increasing and it won't stop until Buffy tells him what she wanted to. Buffy kept quiet for like a minute more before saying,

"Angel, you know that I've been hurt before, right?"

"Yeah"

"Today, I'm going to tell you about Riley Finn. Riley is the reason that I lost faith in men. That I find it hard trusting people. I was even considering giving up men altogether and just stay single", she laughed a little.

Angel just smiled and waited for her to continue.

"Riley and I met in a restaurant about four years ago. He was a very straightforward person and so he out rightly asked for my number. I ignored him but eventually, lost in his charm, I gave it to him. He then asked me out on a date and I agreed. It was a nice date. We had a great time. Then after that came more dates and we grew very close. I thought he was a very nice man. He seemed to click well with Willow, Xander and Giles though Giles didn't let me tell him that I'm the slayer. It was hard but I manage to keep it from him. Mum liked him but dad had his doubts. Even though he did, he trusts my judgment. About three months into dating, we bumped into Lisa. Riley told me that he and Lisa use to date when they were in college. She seems like a nice girl. Then about three days later, Lisa showed up at my firm. She said she wanted to talk to me about Riley. We sat down and she started saying that Riley wasn't the man he seems to be. I couldn't understand what she meant and she explained that he would be super nice to the girl he dates and then he would abuse her. Physically and emotionally. I didn't believe her of course", Buffy paused. She took a deep breath. It was still painful for her.

"It's okay. Take your time", Angel said trying to soothe her.

She took another moment before continuing,

"Lisa understood that I couldn't see because I was too blinded. She said when she was in my position, she wouldn't believe it either. She told me her story of how Riley would treat her. I still didn't believe her. I told her to get out. I never saw Lisa again. But I didn't know that Willow was outside my door listening to our conversation. I was to meet her for lunch that day. Without my knowledge, Willow went to Lisa and asked for the truth. Lisa told her everything. Lisa even showed her some of the permanent scars on her body left by Riley. Willow's worries were growing and she told Xander and Giles about it. The three of them investigated further and found out that there were more girls. They approached to tell me but just like I brushed off Lisa, I brushed them off too. Then, not long after, my mum and dad saw him at the mall with another woman. They told me about it and I ignored them. I was so stupid. Willow and Xander told them what they knew and my parents wanted me to end it. Still, I didn't listen. Then about six months into dating, he started to change. He became abusive".

"He hit you?"

"Firstly, no. It was just verbal abuse. He started calling me names. I didn't know what to do. I didn't tell anyone about it. I was too ashamed. I kept telling myself that he would change...I guess I was just kidding myself. I know I should have broken things off with him but he threatened to harm the people I care about should I break up with him. I couldn't let it happen. Then after about 2 months of verbal abuse, the physical abuse came. It started out with a slap. I fought back, you know, using my slayer skills, but the more I fought back, the more he hit me. And he managed to overpower me somehow. When the hitting stopped, he started the verbal abuse. Then, one night, he became more vulgar and he forced me….he tried to…"Buffy couldn't finish as tears came down like rain.

Angel got up and knelt in front of her. He cupped her face and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"Angel, he…"

"No. Stop. Don't say anything about it anymore."

"No…I want to let it out. I want to move on. This is the only way."

"Okay. Just take it slow".

Buffy nodded. After taking a few deep breaths, she continued,

"That night, he…he tried to rape me. I fought with all my might and finally manage to get away from him. I got into my car and drove to my parents'. He followed me. When my dad saw me, he put two and two together. A few minutes later, Riley came. My dad didn't allow him to come in while my mum called the police. He kept pounding on the door and threatened he would break it if my dad don't open. Luckily, a few minutes later, the police came and they arrested him."

"He's right where he belongs".

"No, he's not."

"What? He got away?"

"In a way. Riley's from a wealthy family. They could pay for the best lawyers. He was charged with attempted rape only."

"What? That's ridiculous. What about the others?"

"I wanted to fight. Believe me, I tried but everytime I did, Riley always managed to hurt my friends and family. He's a man of his word. He doesn't give out empty threats. In the end, I couldn't take it anymore and I stopped fighting. Till today, I still don't know where he is but I know he's free".

"He didn't try to seek you out?"

"No. I haven't heard from him but Lisa said before that once he's bored with you, he forgets. Pretend like as if nothing happened between you two."

"Oh, you think that was what happened to you?"

"Most probably. I mean, he still knows where my office is and where I live but I haven't seen him since. I don't think I want to see him ever again."

"You won't".

Buffy looked at Angel with tears in her eyes.

"But, I only have myself to blame for this"

"Why do you say that?"

"I didn't listen to what they said. I kept believing in Riley only. So, if you think about it, I really brought this onto myself", she sobbed.

"No. It wasn't your fault. You were blinded by love".

"Love? He's a creature that I hate the most. I hate the fact that till this day, he's still able to bring these stupid tears to my eyes. It's been 4 years, Angel. The other girls had it worse than me but they seem to move on fine".

"You're not other girls. You're you. And no one deserves to be treated that way. He's an ass for not seeing who you really are."

"The things he said…ugly, hideous…he said that to me everyday", Buffy said in a child like voice.

"He's wrong. Buffy, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen".

Buffy looked away. He knows that she doesn't believe him. He cupped her face and turned her face to make her look at him.

"Hey, look at me. Stop believing in what Riley said. He's history".

"You're just saying that because you're my friend".

Angel was not backing down. He will let her know how he really saw her. How he felt the first time he saw her. He needs her to know that whatever Riley said to her was never true. That he was just an abusive asshole who likes putting women down.

"Buffy, you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes on. You're beautiful in every way. Your eyes are stunning. It's full of expression. How the tears form when they're sad and how they shine when you smile. Your skin has a glow that makes you so beautiful. Your beauty has awed me time and time again," Angel moved closer to her face.

Then, his lips were on hers. He kissed her gently. He moved his hands to her waist while she placed her arms around his shoulder. Slowly, the kiss turned more passionate. Angel timidly delved his tongue in but Buffy bravely welcomed it and both tongues fused together. Angel pulled Buffy closer and Buffy did the same. She hugged him tighter. The kiss was passionate and loving. Suddenly, Angel felt her tears coming down her cheeks. Thinking that he might have hurt her, he stopped.

"Buffy, I'm sorry".

"No", Buffy said, one hand holding on to his face while the other was on his shoulder pulling him close again.

"Don't stop, Angel."

"Buffy…"

"Please, Angel. Kiss me."

And he did. This time more passionate. Buffy stood up pulling Angel with her without breaking the kiss. Standing up, Angel pressed Buffy closer to him. Buffy kicked the chair behind her aside as she slowly walked backwards. When her back was flushed against the wall, Angel lifted her and she placed her legs around his waist. Angel delved deeper into her mouth and Buffy happily welcomed it. She moaned. She hugged him closer, never wanting to let go. Then, Angel felt Buffy tugging the buttons of his shirt.

'No, I can't! I can't take advantage of her like this', Angel thought.

He stopped kissing her.

"Buffy, we can't", he whispered.

"Why not?"

"I can't do this to you. Not like this".

"I want this."

"No, Buffy", he said releasing her legs from him and putting her back on the ground. She looked down. He lifted her chin using his thumb.

"I don't want you to regret it later if we did do it."

"I won't."

"I'm not taking any chances".

"Don't you want me, Angel?" she timidly asked.

"I want you but not like this. I…I care for you Buffy. I think you know that. It's been months since we've become friends. I'm not gonna lie to you. I want us to be more than that but I'm willing to wait until you're ready".

"I'm ready."

"Don't say it because you have to. Say it because you want to."

"I'm saying it because I want to. I don't want to hide anymore, Angel."

"Then don't hide".

Buffy pulled her chin away from him and held his hand. She smiled at him. He gazed into her eyes with love. He then pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Releasing his hand from hers, he pulled her into an embrace. Buffy rested her head on his chest.

Angel felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He could feel the strong emotion he had for the woman in his arms.

When Angel went home that night, he had a huge smile on his face and for the longest time, fell into a peaceful slumber hoping that his dreams were of the blonde woman that he had fallen for, knowing that tomorrow is a new beginning for the both of them.

The next morning, Buffy was in a great mood. She was humming when she came into the office.

"Good morning", Buffy said in a cheerful tone.

"Morning. You look happy. What gives?"Alice asked.

"Well, you're looking at your brand new boss. No more sad, broody Buffy. I'm the new and improved one."

"May I ask what caused this change?"

"Angel".

"Of course. Isn't he always your source of happiness nowadays? But you seem extra happy."

"Well, Angel and I…we're…"

"Together?"Alice asked.

She was afraid of asking it as Buffy was always uncomfortable about the issue but today seeing her exuberant mood, she decided to take the chance.

"What if I told you yes?"Buffy asked.

Alice eyes grew wide.

'Could it be?' Alice asked herself.

"Then I will tell you that I'm so very happy for you".

Buffy simply smiled but her eyes said it all.

Alice's eyes grew bigger.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you, Buffy. When did it happen?"Alice said as she got up from her desk and embraced Buffy.

"Last night. I told him everything about Riley".

"I can't believe it. You're really with him. I have been waiting for this day, Buffy", Alice continued.

"I think Angel had been waiting for this day too."

"Oh yeah. He must be happier than I am".

Both of them laughed. Then, Buffy's smile vanished and she looked down.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"I'm a little scared, Alice. "

"Buffy, Angel will never hurt you. He's not Finn."

"No. I'm not scared of that. I know that Angel would never hurt me intentionally. I'm afraid of not…this sounds ridiculous but I'm afraid I can't be there for him the way he wants me to. What if I can't be a good girlfriend to him? I mean he's always been there for me. What if I can't?"

"Buffy, stop thinking like that. You are the most caring person I know. I know he feels the same way".

Buffy smiled.

"So, when's the first date?"

"Well, actually, tonight, we're going to meet the gang at Teal".

"That's not a date".

"He knows that I want to take it slow. That's what we're doing. Taking it slow".

"So, you gonna tell the gang".

"Yeah. I mean, how can I hide from them? I just don't know how to tell them."

"Well, maybe you can say, 'Hi, guys. It's great seeing you all. By the way, do you know that Angel and I are dating'?"

"You're not helping, Alice".

"Buffy, don't you know that 'action speaks louder than words'? I don't even need to see you and Angel together and yet I know. They are gonna see you two there. I'm sure they are gonna put two and two together."

"I guess."

"And if they don't, I'm sorry that you have very dense friends in your life".

Both laughed again.

Buffy entered her office to call her mum remembering her promise but before she could even pick up her phone, her cell phone rang. It was Angel.

"Hey", she answered.

"Hey, Buffy. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too".

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch later".

"Okay. Where do we meet?"

"We won't meet. I'll be picking you up at 1".

"Angel, that's not necessary. I have a car, you know."

"I know. It's not necessary but I want to."

"Angel, it's a waste of time. Look, you know my office closes at one today. Why don't we meet up then? I'll drive to wherever it is and we'll just meet there."

"Buffy, you're taking the fun out of dating."

"This is a date?"

"I know that it's not a great one but yeah, this is our first date…sort of. Look, why don't I pick you up at one and after lunch, I'll drive you back to your office where you can get your car then I'll escort you home".

"Angel, it's troublesome".

"Please, Buffy. Lemme pick you up".

"Why is it so important that you pick me up?"

"Because that's how dates work. The guy picks the girl up. It's tradition and we can't break traditions".

"Fine. If you insist, you can pick me up at one".

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye".

"Bye".

Buffy smiled and shook her head after hanging up. She then dialed her home number waiting for her mum to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hey, mum"

"Hey, Buffy. Why are you calling at this hour? You never did before".

"Well, after you hear what I'm gonna say, you'll know why".

"Okay. I'm all ears".

"Mum, do you remember the time when I promise you that if I find the guy for me, you'll be the first one to know?"

"Yeah".

"Well, I found someone".

"What?"

"I said I'm dating someone".

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so happy for you but…um, I can't help but feel like you're forcing yourself because of what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to pressure you. I'm sorry".

"Mum, I didn't force myself. Actually, what you said last night opened up my eyes. There was this guy. He, um, he's my friend".

"Your friend? Who?"

"You don't know him because I've never told you or dad about him. He's a really nice guy. We've known each other for months. He's been waiting for me to take this step. Last night, I decided to tell him everything about Riley and he was so supportive. Then, he told me how he really felt and I realized that I've been feeling the same way all along but I've been pushing him away, pushing my feelings away because of Riley".

"I'm so glad to hear that, Buffy. But, I'm really sorry for last night."

"It's okay, mum. I understand. I think I would have done the same if I'm you. Though I have to say that actually, you're the second person to know about this."

"Second?"

"Yeah, the first was Alice but I didn't tell her. She just figured it out".

"It doesn't matter, Buffy. So, when do I get to meet the lucky guy?"

"I don't know. We're gonna take things slow. Take it one step at a time".

"Do I have to convince you by saying that he's not like Riley?"

"No, you don't have to. I've been hearing it more than I want to. It's just both of us are new to this dating thing. It's been 4 years since I dated and for him, it's 3".

"3 years?"

"Yeah and you thought I'm the only dateless person in town".

"He's not ugly, is he, Buffy?"

"Mum, how can you think that? Looks isn't everything. But, to answer your question, no, he's not ugly. He's just been busy with building up his investigation firm that he doesn't have time to date".

"Investigation firm?"

"He's a private investigator. He owns a private investigation firm".

"What's his name?"

"Angel".

"Pretty name."

"Yeah, I gotta go. I'll call you soon. Send my love to dad."

"I will. Have a nice day, Buffy".

"Thanks, mum. Bye".

"Bye."

When Buffy hung up, she took a moment to smile before starting work.

At one that day, Angel was on his way up the lift to fetch Buffy. When the door opened, Buffy was already there, waiting for the elevator.

"Hey", Angel greeted.

"Hi".

"I was just coming to get you".

"Angel, I can go down by myself you know".

"I know, it's just…"

"traditions…I know, I know".

Angel just smiled sheepishly.

"I'm starving".

"Okay".

Absent-mindedly, Buffy twined her fingers with his. Angel whipped his head around to find Buffy smiling.

Angel just smiled and looked down at their entwined hands. He held onto it tighter.

They went to Barry's. A new diner that had just opened, not too far from Buffy's firm. When both of them had settled in and place their orders, they started making small talk.

"So, how are things at the firm?"Angel asked.

"It's fine. I haven't got any new cases so I'm not that busy. You?"

"It's about the same with me".

Just then, their orders came. Both of them started eating.

"Buffy, does the gang know that we're together?"

"No. Why?"

"We're gonna meet them tonight."

"So?"

"So, how are we supposed to be?"

"Angel, you're asking me these questions like as if you've never dated before".

"I just…you know what I mean".

"No, I don't".

"I just thought you might be uncomfortable with the issue, you know, considering your past".

Buffy reached out and held his hand. He squeezed her hand in return.

"Angel, my past is my past. I don't want it to hold me back. I told you that before."

Angel simply smiled, but there was something that had been bothering him. He didn't know how to say it.

"Erm, I'm…"

"You're what?"

"This sounds so stupid".

"Tell me".

"I'm…I'm so scared that I'm pushing you. I mean, what if I can't be good to you? I don't want to hurt you".

Buffy just stared at him. A little stunned but smiled at the same time.

"I told you it sounds stupid", Angel continued.

"No, it's not. You might not believe this but I told Alice the exact same thing earlier."

"You did?"

"I'm scared too. Ever since, you know…I never thought that anyone would want me again. I'm learning to trust people again. But, I'm afraid that I can't care for someone. I mean…what if I can't be there for you like you'd like me to?"

"That's nonsense."

"Maybe it is. Maybe it's not. Angel, this whole thing is pretty much new to the both of us. But, at the same time, we are uncovering each other. That's what we're doing now, I think."

"Uncovering each other?"

"Yeah. I didn't know that you have the same insecurities like I did till you told me just now and that's what I want us to do. Keep on telling each other things".

Angel stayed silent and just looked at her.

"How did I get so lucky?"Angel said, finally breaking the silence.

"That's the very same question that I've been asking myself today".

Angel just smiled at her and Buffy did the same. If he thinks that he hasn't fallen in love with her yesterday, he's definitely in love with her right now.

At seven that night, Angel was already at Buffy's door.

"Hey", Buffy said, stepping aside letting Angel in.

"Hey. You ready?"

"In a minute. I'll just go grab my purse".

Buffy went back to her room, did some touch ups, got her purse and went back to the living room.

"Let's go", she said taking Angel's hand.

"What about patrol?"

"Oh, don't worry, Giles gave me the night off".

"He can do that?"

"Sometimes. When things seems to be quiet, we lay off a little".

"I see".

A while later, they were in his car. While driving, Angel stole glances at Buffy, who seems to be deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing".

"You expect me to believe that?"

Buffy just sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything", he continued.

"It's just, I don't know how to tell them. Don't get me wrong. I know we talked about this earlier and I know I said we should just be ourselves and they would figure it out but, still, how are we gonna say?"

"Action speaks louder than words".

"Alice told me the same thing this morning".

"Then?"

"I think I'm just nervous is all".

Angel reached over, took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It'll be okay".

Sooner than Buffy realized, they reached Teal already. Buffy noticed Xander's and Willow's car parked when walking towards the club.

"Looks like they're already here", she said.

Squeezing her hands tighter, he said,

"You ready?"

"Yeah".

Once inside, Buffy searched for her friends. It didn't take her too long to notice them.

"There they are", she told Angel.

Both made their way over.

Willow felt as if she saw Buffy and Angel through the crowd. She squinted her eyes and looked harder. Sure enough, Buffy and Angel emerged.

"Oh my god", Willow said.

The other three looked at her only to see her pointing to the crowd. They looked as well and their "Oh my god"(s) followed in suit. They were not focused on the crowd but to the two people coming towards them.

' Buffy and Angel! Holding hands!' Willow thought.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"Xander asked.

"No, it's not", his wife answered.

Buffy could already read the questions they had in their head.

"Hey guys", Buffy greeted them while Angel just nodded his head.

"Why…I mean hi", Willow was the first to speak.

The other three just stared at Buffy and Angel, dumbfounded.

"Hey", Buffy said.

Still no response. They just kept staring. Even when both of them finally sat down, they were still staring.

"Okay, stop staring! You're freaking me out", Buffy said to them.

"We're sorry. It's just…wow", Willow replied.

"You guys are together?"Cordelia asked.

"We are", Angel answered.

"Finally!"Cordelia sighed.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"Willow asked, sounding a little hurt.

"It happened yesterday".

"Why didn't you tell me?"Willow repeated her question again.

"I just thought we'd come out now, you know. Here."

"I'm a bit shock and everything but I'm really happy for you"

"Thanks Will"

"I'd say it's time. God knows how long he's waited".

"Will, you are the best", Buffy said.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. I wanna dance. Honey, let's dance", Cordy said pulling Xander up to the dance floor.

"She could have at least pretend that she was happy for us", Buffy said.

"I'm sure she's happy for us", Angel replied.

"Hey, man", Oz greeted Angel.

"Hey".

A little while later, Xander and Cordy was still at the dance floor. At the table, the men were talking about work while Buffy was telling Willow everything.

"You think Angel's good for her?"Xander asked Cordy while dancing.

"Xander, I'm here to dance. Not talk about my boss's love life".

"Cordy, Buffy's been through a rough relationship. I just wanna make sure that Angel's right for her".

"Xand, Angel's rich, successful and good-looking. What more do you want?"

"Well, being rich and having good looks does not guarantee a good relationship".

"Look, I've known Angel since high school. He doesn't smoke, he doesn't do drugs, he hardly drinks and to top it all, he's a filial son. I assure you, he's good for her".

"Don't you think that they're going a little too fast?"

"No. You don't know how long he wanted this. I've never seen him so happy before. I mean look at them".

Both Cordy and Xander turned to see now that each couple is engrossed with each other. He had to admit that the connection he saw between Buffy and Angel is palpable. They look as if they were the only two people there.

"He looks so complete. And the way he looks at her, it seems like as if he's in love", Cordelia continued.

"Don't be ridiculous. I mean, what's with the rush? They hardly know each other."

"It worked for us."

"We're different".

"How are we different? And why are you hostile towards their relationship?"

"I just…"

"You what?"

"I don't want to see her get hurt again. You weren't there when it all happened. I was. I saw Buffy literally crushed. She hasn't even healed yet and now she's in a new relationship?"

"Honey, it's been 4 years. It's about time, and Angel? His parents don't name him Angel for nothing. He's a good guy."

"Whatever. Bottom line is, I don't trust him".

"Xander, you've known him for like months now. We go to patrols together and stuff. He has saved your butt a couple of times."

"So? It doesn't mean I have to like him. Or trust him."

Cordelia just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Look, whatever it is, they're together now so deal with it".

"Yeah, but…"

"No, enough. End of story. Can you just shut up and dance now?"

He was about to protest but saw the resolve look on his wife's face and kept quiet.

"Let's dance", Angel told Buffy, upon hearing a slow song being played.

"No, I've got two left feet when it comes to slow dance".

"I'll teach you, come on", he said standing up, pulling Buffy to her feet.

"No, I'll just embarrass you."

"You won't. Come on".

Buffy let herself be pulled to the dance floor.

"Angel, I can't dance".

Angel just pulled her until he found a spot for them.

"Okay now, you put one hand here on my shoulder and I'm gonna hold your other hand".

Angel then put his other hand on her waist.

"Now just move to the music".

And they did. Buffy looked down at her feet and said,

"Angel, I can't do this".

"You can. You are. You're doing great".

"No, it's just…"

"Don't look down. Look at me".

"I can't. What if I step on your feet?"

"Hey, look at me", Angel said lifting her chin using their entwined hands.

When she did, once again, as always, she was lost in those chocolate pools. It was the same for Angel. Angel pulled her closer until she was flushed against his chest.

"You look beautiful tonight", Angel said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you".

Silence fell upon them again. They just kept looking at each other while swaying to the music. Angel soon realized that if they don't talk, he's gonna kiss her there and then. He needed to talk.

"Your friends took the news pretty well. Though I think Xander's not too happy".

"He's always like that. Don't mind him. Occasionally, he likes being big brother".

"I don't think he likes me very much".

"Okay, you're spoiling the mood. Can we just keep quiet and dance?"

"I can't".

"Why?"

"'Cause if I don't talk, I'm gonna kiss you".

"So, why don't you?"

"We're in public".

"So? Are you embarrassed?"

"No, never. It's just, to me, kissing is very private. It's just between us. I don't want people to look when I kiss you. When we kiss, it's about you and me. Seriously, do you really want me to kiss you now?"

"Honestly, no."

"I thought so."

They continued to dance while making small talk.

"Angel, do you feel the pressure being the only child?"

"Sometimes."

"Like what?"

"Like lately, my parents have been wanting me to get married."

"Your parents do that too?"

"Yeah".

"Oh my god. My parents are totally the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's like just because I'm 27, I have to be attached".

"I know what you mean. But, my dad's more laid back. My mom's the one who's been pushing".

"Me too. My dad is very supportive. I mean, he does have his doubts and worries but he understands me so much".

"Our parents are so alike".

"Yeah. But it's weird, you know. When we got together, the first person I called was my mum. I told her first before my dad. I can say that I'm closer to my dad but when it comes to stuff like this, my mum's the first to know".

"I know exactly what you mean. I guess, no matter how supportive and understanding a father can be, we still need our mommies".

"You got that right".

"So, you've told your mum about us?"

"Yeah. Just now. I promised her that if I find the guy for me, she'll be the first to know".

"And she's okay with it?"

"Angel, she's been pushing me to date. When I told her I was, she's far from okay. She was jumping for joy".

"Really?"

"Well, not literally but I know that she's very happy".

Both of them just danced one song after the other. Not realizing that they've been there pretty long.

At the table, the four of them were sitting and having drinks. Observing Buffy and Angel dance.

"Those two sure can dance", Xander said.

"We would still be if you didn't pull me back here", Cordelia replied.

"My legs got tired and I was thirsty".

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that they're together", Willow said.

"Believe it", Oz replied in his usual monotonous tone. Like as if he expected this to happen…well, actually, he was counting on this to happen.

"You could at least act surprised", Cordelia added.

"I was".

"Look at them. Aren't they perfect?"Willow said.

The four just looked on as the two on the dance floor swayed to the music.

After socializing and dancing for about 3 more hours, the gang decided to call it a night. After bidding each other goodbye, they went to their respective cars and drove home.

Angel reached Buffy's apartment about half an hour later. Being the gentleman that he is, he walked her up to her apartment.

"I had a nice time tonight", Buffy said when they reached her door.

"Me too", Angel replied, smiling.

Angel moved forward and gave Buffy a gentle long kiss that made her knees weak.

"I'll see you soon?"Angel asked.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Do you have something in mind?"

"Actually, I was just thinking of going to a park and just walking. It'll give us time to talk and just…you know, hang out".

"Hang out?"

"Uh huh"

"Hmm…sounds like fun."

"So, it's a date?"

"Yup. I'll call you".

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow".

Buffy gave him a peck on his lips and was about to turn away when Angel pulled her back and prolonged their kiss.

"Good night", Angel said while his lips were still on hers.

When they finally broke the kiss, Buffy smiled and replied,

"Good night".

"Bye", Angel said giving her another peck on her lips and turned to walk.

Buffy just looked at his back as he made his way to the lift. Once there, he turned, looking at Buffy, giving her a playful wink. He saw Buffy giggled and he smiled in response.  
When the lift came, he looked at her one last time for that night, smiled, and entered the lift. Buffy then entered her apartment.

That night while getting ready for bed, Angel couldn't stop smiling and when he was on his bed, about to fall asleep, one name came to his mind; Buffy. With that thought, Angel fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Angel called Buffy and scheduled their date at one. After picking her up, Angel took her to a new park 10 minutes away from her apartment.

"This is nice", Buffy commented as she and Angel strolled down the park, holding hands.

"It is".

A few moments of silence passed.

"Buffy, tell me about yourself", Angel said.

"You already know there is about me".

"No. I know the general stuff like you're a lawyer and a slayer. You're an only child and that you're mine. That's about it."

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"Everything".

"Everything? You sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay. My name is Buffy Anne Summers. I was born on the 19th of January. I'm an only child."

"I already know that. I want to know about other things like what are your hobbies? Or what was your childhood like and stuff."

"Well, my childhood is pretty much normal. I was brought up with conservative parents, Hank and Joyce Summers. People think that being the only child, I was spoilt growing up but it's quite different. I had to do chores and when I want extra cash, I had to earn it. So, I would baby-sit at times. My parents wanted me to be independent and not rely on them too much. Then of course there is the part where I'm the slayer. Other than that, like every girl, I dreamt of my prince charming".

"Interesting. Your hobbies?"

"Okay. I love cooking. It's my passion. I love reading in my spare time and I also love taking long walks hence we're here."

"Why do you love taking walks?"

"Well, back in high school, I was student body president and chairman of my debate club. At the same time, I had to juggle my studies, time with my friends and the whole slayer thing. Sometimes, all of that can be too much for me to take so, when I can't think or I'm too stressed out or when I need a break, I just go out and just take a stroll. It doesn't have to be a park. Usually I just walk around my neighborhood. Walking helps me calm my nerves".

"I see. What about your parents?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah. What are they like?"

"Well, like I said my parents are quite conservative. My mum especially. But they're great. Whoever I am today, I have them to thank for. What about you?"

"Okay. My full name is Angel Lee Sremmus. Born on 1st July and like you, I'm an only child. I love reading too. My childhood was pretty much alike and my parents are a lot like yours".

"Interesting".

"What kind of stuff do you like to cook?"

"Well, I cook all kinds of food. But I'm more into the Italian cuisine like spaghetti, lasagna, pizza and others. But I love experimenting with different spices."

"So, who taught you how to cook?"

"Myself. It's my passion. I like watching cooking shows when I was younger. I learned from them. But, my mum would give me cooking tips. I also like collecting recipe books. Sometimes my aunts or cousins would teach me certain recipes. In fact, the Shepard's Pie was my cousin's recipe. She taught me how to do it."

"Hmm…hearing you talk about food makes me hungry. Wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure."

Both of them walked back towards Angel's car and drove to a nearby diner. Once there, they settled in and ordered their food. While waiting for their food to arrive, they resumed talking. It really seemed that they were meeting for the first time.

"So, tell me about your friends", Buffy continued.

"You know both of them already".

"I meant your other friends".

"I don't have much. I'm just so busy that socializing is hard to do. My other friends are from college or some old clients. But I seldom talk to them. We seldom catch up. In fact, I haven't seen them in quite a while now."

"Oh, so Cordelia and Oz are your only close friends?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I've known them since high school and they were with me all the while when I was building up Angel Investigations. The firm would never be this successful without them."

"You've known Cordelia since high school?"

"Yeah. And Oz."

"Hmm…"

"What hmm?"

"Nothing. It's just, it's amazing that you can stand her for all those years".

"She's a little out spoken, I guess."

"A little? Angel, she doesn't care about what people feels when she's speaking".

"I know. That's her flaw. But, everyone has flaws. Who doesn't?"

"But, it doesn't hurt to be nice".

Then, their orders came and both started eating.

"Buffy, Cordelia's different. She's harsh and out spoken but she has a great heart. She is nice but the way she shows it is different from how other people show it. She's a caring person. How do you think YOUR friend was attracted to her?", Angel continued

"Her looks?"

"Buffy…"

"I know, I know. I mean now, the two of us have come to grips with one another but sometimes I just can't stand her! She whines and discriminates me and she's snobbish. I assure the list can go on and on.

"Well, we mostly ignore her. That's how Oz and I survived".

"You are guys. The way you think is different from how we think."

Buffy just sighed. Angel reached out and took her hand.

"Buffy, I took you out today to have a good time together. Not talk about Cordelia. I want to talk about us."

"I'm sorry."

They resumed their lunch while talking about nothing else but 'us'.

It was almost eight thirty when Angel walked Buffy to her door.

"Buffy, I had a wonderful time today".

"Me too".

Angel lightly kissed her.

"We should do it again someday", he continued.

"We should".

Buffy tip toed and pulled Angel down for another kiss. This one longer than the one before.

"Good night", Buffy, said while her lips were still on his.

"Night", Angel replied.

Finally, they pulled apart.

"I'll see you soon", Angel said while resting his forehead against hers.

"Okay".

Then, as usual, Buffy waited for him to be out of sight before going into her apartment.

Months passed. Angel and Buffy's relationship is growing stronger. They became inseparable. They would meet almost everyday of the week; during patrols, mostly. Like when they were good friends, they tell each other everything. Their past, their dreams and aspirations. They confided in each other. The more they knew each other, the more Buffy saw how different Angel was from Riley and slowly, she learned to be more open and allowing Angel in.

It was Friday and as usual, Buffy had dinner at her parents' only this time, she brought Angel along. Her mother had been pushing Buffy since the past week saying that she wanted to meet the man who has finally captured her daughter's heart.

"What if they don't like me?"Angel asked nervously.

They were in Angel's car, on their way over to her parents' house.

"They will. Take a right turn here", Buffy said, giving him directions.

"But what if I screw up and start saying wrong things? They're gonna think I'm a freak".

"Angel, stop it! You're worried unnecessarily. Just go straight for now".

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I totally forgot to bring a gift!"

"It's not necessary".

"No, it is. Can we stop by the mall?"

"Angel, no. We passed it."

Angel did a U-turn and headed for the mall.

"Angel, what are you doin?"

"I need to get a gift for them".

"I told you it's not necessary".

But Angel was having none of it. He just kept on driving. Once he reached the mall, he parked his car.

"I'll be right back, baby", he said and dashed out before Buffy could reply.

"Angel! Angel!"Buffy called.

He didn't turn but just kept going. Buffy rolled her eyes and just sat back, defeated.

Fifteen minutes later, Angel came back.

"I got your parents wine. I didn't know what to get. Is that okay?"he said, entering the car.

"Yes. It's fine".

"Are you sure? I could get something else if you want".

"No! Angel, can we just go? We're running late".

"Okay."

About fifteen minutes later, Angel pulled up in front of her parents' house.

"Do I look okay?" he asked as they walked towards her porch.

"Yes, you look fine."

"Okay, Angel, breathe. You can do this", he said out loud.

But a beat later he turned to Buffy and said,  
"I can't do this."

"You can".

"What if they don't like the gift? What if they don't like me?"

"Angel, stop it. You'll be fine. I'm here, okay? Don't worry," she said and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

When they reached the door, Angel squeezed Buffy's hand tighter.

"Ouch! Honey!" she yelped.

"Oops, sorry", he said loosening his grip.

Buffy then knocked on the door and when it opened, Angel saw a blonde haired man who was probably in his late forties.

"Hi, daddy!"Buffy said embracing the man.

"Hi, sweetie".

Buffy then turned to Angel.

"Dad, this is Angel. Angel, this is my father, Hank Summers", Buffy introduced.

Hank extended his hand, which Angel gracefully shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Summers", Angel greeted.

"You too. Though initially, I thought you were a girl", Hank said,

"I get that all the time", Angel replied.

"Come in. Come in", ushering both of them in.

"Honey, Buffy's here", Hank called for his wife.

After both Buffy and Angel took out their coats, Hank brought them to the living room.

"Have a seat", Hank gestured to Angel.

A little while later, Joyce came out of the kitchen.

"Mum, this is Angel. Angel, this is my mum, Joyce".

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Here, I've brought you a little something", Angel handed the wine.

"Angel, you shouldn't have."

"Told you", Buffy teased.

"It was no trouble at all".

"It's very thoughtful, thank you".

"You're welcome", Angel, said.

"Please take a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes", she said turning back to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go help mum", Buffy said, wanting Angel to have some alone time with her father.

Angel panicked and turned to give Buffy a 'stay-with-me' look. Buffy gave him a 'you'll-be-fine' look instead and headed to the kitchen.

"So, Angel, how did you get to know my daughter?"Hank asked.

"Oh, actually I bumped into her, literally, near her office building. That's how we met".

"I see. What do you work as, Angel?"

"I'm a private investigator. I have my own firm".

"An investigator? Wow, it must be a tough job".

"Sometimes it can be quite stressful but when you work in this line, you have to know how to handle them".

While Angel and Hank were talking, the ladies in the kitchen were having their own conversation.

"So, that's Angel?"

"Yup".

"I must say, he's quite a looker. Too bad I'm married".

"Mum!"

"Kidding. He's very charming".

"Yeah".

" Is he the one, Buffy?

"What?"

"The one you see yourself getting married to?"

"Mum…"

"I'm not rushing you. I'm just asking".

"Honestly, I don't know. We've only been dating for a few months".

"He makes you happy. It's pretty obvious".

"He does. He's great."

"Do you care about him".

"Yeah, a great deal."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know. Great, I guess. He's very different from Riley. He makes me feel appreciated. He's always there when I need him. The best thing is, he's not just a boyfriend but a best friend as well. I can tell him anything."

"Do you love him?"

"Whoa, mum. Don't you think it's a little early to tell this thing? I've only dated him for a few months. I mean all these feelings are kinda new to me".

"Well, you might not be aware of this but you're in love with him".

"No, I'm not. How can you tell?"

"It's in your eyes", Joyce replied and walked out with the mashed potatoes in hand, leaving Buffy speechless.

' It's in my eyes? Am I really in love with him?' Buffy thought to herself.

"Dinner's ready!" her mother called.

Buffy broke out of her reverie and walked to the dining table to see Angel and her parents already seated, helping themselves with the food. She was still a bit shaken after what her mum said. As dinner started, Buffy kept quiet observing the interaction between Angel and her parents. He looked comfortable.

'Could I be in love with him?' she thought.

Buffy looked at Angel and saw the way he smiled, the way he talked and laughed with her parents. How he would steal glances at Buffy and give her a captivating smile. She thought of how these past months has been now that he's in her life. She thought of the patrol nights she had with him. The dates they had and all the conversations that took place. Then it struck her that maybe, somehow, as weird as it sounds, she has fallen in love with him. She couldn't imagine her life without him. But the same doubt always popped in her head. What if she gets hurt again? Then she saw Angel looking at her again and smiled at her, she smiled back. The doubt immediately disappeared. The more important question was,

'Does he love me?'

"Your parents are great", Angel said when they were in his car on the way home.

"Yeah. I told you not to worry about anything".

"I was nervous".

Buffy just shook her head.

About 10 minutes later, they reached Buffy's apartment. Angel walked her to her door.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"Buffy asked.

"No. Why? You have something in mind?"

"Well, no. I just wanted to see you"

"Hmm…I'll think of something".

Buffy smiled.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow", she said.

"Yeah and you be careful when you drive to work tomorrow".

"Yes, 'mom' ".

"I mean it", Angel said and bent down to kiss her.

"Night", Buffy said.

"Good night", Angel said when he ended the kiss.

"Bye sweetie", Angel said before turning around towards the elevator.

Once he was out of sight, Buffy went in.

The next night, Buffy was in front of her mirror doing last minute touch ups while waiting for Angel to pick her up. Angel was taking her out for a movie and dinner that night. As she was about to put her body mist away, the doorbell rang. Buffy then grabbed her purse and jacket and went to greet Angel at the door. When she opened the door, it wasn't Angel who was there but…

"Riley", she said. To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

"Buffy", he replied.

An awkward silence passed. Buffy took deep breaths to calm herself down before saying,

"What the hell do you want?"

Her tone was harsh. It didn't go unnoticed by Riley.

"Whoa… there's no need to be so harsh".

"I repeat, what the hell do you want?"

"I came here to see you."

Buffy frowned hearing his answer. 'What is he up to', Buffy thought.

Another silence moment passed.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he continued.

"I'd rather drop dead than let you in my home".

"You're still as feisty as before".

"Please leave".

"I just want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Honey, please give me another chance. I'm better now. I've seen a doctor and everything. I want to make things right for us again".

"No. I don't want to make things right for us again".

"Please. Just one more chance", Riley said closing in on her.

Her slayer sense was tingling in all directions but she wasn't like before. She wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Riley, stay where you are. Do not come near me."

"Or what?"

Angel was walking towards Buffy's apartment when he heard voices.

"Please. Just one more chance", he heard a guy say.

' Who is Buffy talking to?', he thought to himself.

"Riley, stay where you are. Do not come near me", he heard Buffy say.

Hearing the bastard's name, he quickened his pace and saw a blonde haired man inching towards Buffy.

"What are you gonna do?"Riley taunted.

"I'm gonna have to hurt you".

"That's a laugh."

"Buffy", both of them turned to see Angel walking towards her. Angel then stood slightly in front of her. Blocking Riley from making direct eye contact with her.

"Who the hell are you?"Riley asked eyeing Angel from head to toe.

"You must be Riley".

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Angel."

"Buffy, who is this?"

"I'm dating her"

"What? Buffy, is this true?"

"Why are you asking her? I'm the one who answered".

"Look, I don't know what she told you man but Buffy's with me".

"Not anymore. She's mine now".

"Yours? What do you mean tha…"

"I suggest you stay away from her, Riley. No, I WANT you to stay away from her."

"What if I don't?"

Angel's face contorted in anger.

"Riley, I'm a very protective person. Especially when it comes to Buffy."

This time, Angel inched closer to Riley and said,

"If you know what's good for you, you'd do as I say".

"You don't know who you're talking to".

"Hmm…could it be the fucking bastard who abused MY girlfriend once upon a time?"

"You don't know what you're talking about".

"Don't I?"

"I could bring you down if I want. I can make you from something to nothing".

"By using daddy's cash? Why waste your money on me? Why don't YOU use that money to make yourself from nothing to something? That way, your father's money will be put to good use."

"For a guy, you've got a big mouth".

"Maybe. But at least I'm not a brainsick maniac who abuses women".

"How dare you. You're going down".

"If I'm going down, I'll take you with me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You're not the only one who can threaten."

"I'm not going to leave Buffy alone. She's mine".

"No. She'll never be yours".

"We'll see".

With that, Riley turned and walked away, leaving the two of them to watch his retreating form.

"I'm guessing that's not gonna be the last we've seen of him", Buffy said.

Angel turned and touched her shoulders.

"Buffy, are you alright? Did he hurt you or anything?"

"No, he didn't. You came before he could even touch me."

Angel didn't look satisfied.

"Angel, I'm fine. He didn't even lay a hand on me. Look at me, no scratches or bruises", Buffy assured him.

"It's okay if you want to cancel tonight. In fact, I think it's better that we stay in", Angel said.

"No. I want to go out. I'm not going to let a jerk like him spoil my mood and you shouldn't either."

"Buffy…"

"Angel, no. We're going out. That's final."

Buffy then pulled her door close, locking it before holding hands with Angel and making their way out to Angel's car.

As planned, after the movie, they went to a small bistro for dinner. On the whole, the mood for that night was spoiled. Angel was hardly talking and Buffy was pretending that the incident with Riley never happened.

Halfway through dinner, Buffy tried to make small talk.

"So, how do you find the movie?"

"It was fine", Angel replied monotonously.

"I think that the storyline is really good. Don't you think?"

"Yeah".

Buffy has had enough with Angel's attitude for that night.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" she asked firmly as she put her fork down.

"Nothing".

"Nothing? You expect me to believe that?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what's bothering you. You hardly talked to me tonight and you're hardly touching your food".

Angel didn't answer.

"Angel, tell me what's wrong".

"I think you know the answer".

"If I do, why would I ask you?"

"Will you stop being in denial?"Angel said harshly. He then realised that he was a little too loud as neighboring tables were looking at them.

"You know what? Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore", Buffy said as she stood up.

"Buffy, I'm sorry".

Buffy was having none of it. She got up, took her bag and jacket and walked towards the exit. Angel gave chase but was stopped by the waiter for the bill. Angel fished out some cash from his wallet, told the waiter to keep the change and practically ran towards the exit. But, when he was outside, Buffy was nowhere to be seen. For the first time, he found himself hating Buffy's slayer speed. He then took out his cell phone and dialed her number but she rejected his call.

' I have to talk to her', he said to himself as he tried calling again. This time, Buffy switched off her phone.

Sighing, he made his way to his car and made his way to her house.

'Who does he think he is?' Buffy said to herself.

When she left Angel at the bistro, she quickly hailed for a cab. She was furious at him for screaming at her…well, not really scream but hell, why did he take that tone with her? He called her earlier but she rejected the call without a second thought. She couldn't even talk to him because she knew that if she does open her mouth, she wouldn't be talking but yelling. When the cab reached her apartment building, she paid the driver and made her way to her apartment. Once inside, she changed into her pajamas and went straight to bed. She wasn't in the mood for anything. As she lied down, she heard a knock on her door. She knew it was him so, she ignored it.

"Buffy, I know you're in there. Please open the door", Angel said.

When he heard no response, he knocked harder.

"Buffy, please."

He knocked again. Everytime he knocks, he knocks it harder. As much as she tried to ignore it, it began to irritate her. She got out of bed, went to door but didn't open it. Instead, she said,

"Go away, Angel".

"Buffy, please, I'm sorry. Open the door. I need to talk to you", Angel replied.

He knocked again.

"Angel, stop knocking! You'll irritate the neighbors."

"Then let me in".

"Look, I can't…please, just go, Angel".

Angel, getting restless just kept knocking again and again and again and again until…

"Alright! Alright!", Buffy huffed as she opened the door.

"What do you want?"she asked.

"Can I come in?"

"No".

Angel moved to make his way in but she blocked him. Angel just huffed and effortlessly carried her by the waist and made his way in.

"Angel, put me down", she instructed.

Once he was inside her apartment, he put her down.

"I told you not to come in", Buffy said.

"Buffy, please, I want to talk to you".

"There's nothing to talk about", she replied, turning away from him.

Angel sighed. This was his first fight with Buffy since they were together.

"Buffy, look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for talking to you like that just now. I didn't mean to. It's just…"he paused.

He held her shoulders and made her turn around. Though Buffy did, she didn't look at him. She just looked down. She was too angry.

"I told you I'm sorry."

"Oh, so you think, just because you said sorry, everything is okay?" she fumed.

"What more do you want me to say?"

Buffy stayed silent and looked away. Angel felt his patience drawing thin.

"You know, Buffy, I don't understand you. When I apologize, you think it's not enough. When I ask you; what more do you want me to say, you don't answer. What do you want?"

Buffy still didn't answer. Angel grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Angel, let go of me".

"I won't. What do you want?"

"I want you to let me go".

"No, that's not it. What do you want, Buffy?"

"Angel, please…"

"You want me get down on my knees and apologize?"

"No".

"Then what? Tell me".

"Angel, please let go of me."

"Tell me what I need to do".

"Angel, you're hurting me".

Angel ignored her and kept on pressing. Buffy tried to free herself from his grasp but she couldn't. His strength came from his anger. With all her might, she pushed him away from her. He staggered backwards.

"What the hell are you angry for? If anyone who's angry, it should be me! You hardly talked to me tonight; I didn't say anything about it. When we were having dinner, you hardly ate, I didn't say anything. When I tried making small talk, you ignored me, I didn't say anything. But when you bawled at me in front of strangers, I was furious but still, I didn't say anything!"

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? You know damn well why I behaved the way that I did".

"No, I don't!"

"Stop being in denial!"

"I am not! I don't even know what you're talking about".

"I'm talking about RILEY!"

Buffy couldn't reply. She just stared at her angered boyfriend.

"You're being in denial about him. You're pretending like as if nothing happened", he continued.

"It's because nothing did! We just bumped into him".

"No, he came here to see you. That's a whole lot of difference. I heard the way he threaten you and you're behaving like it doesn't even bother you".

"Because it doesn't! I don't give a fuck about Riley anymore! What he says don't matter to me anymore".

"He's hurt you before. Who's to say he won't hurt you again? And you're saying you don't give a damn about his threats?"

"I don't. And why should you worry? It's my life," Buffy knew her defense was weak but she was angry with him so she just said it anyway.

Angel felt his heart break. He knew he felt deeper for her but was too afraid to say it. Trying to compose himself, he replied,

"I don't have a right to worry?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you!" Angel finally said, shocking both himself and Buffy.

Buffy was surprised upon hearing his confession.

'He loves me?' she thought to herself. Buffy recalled the conversation she had with her mum and knew in her heart that she too has fallen in love with him but never found the courage to tell him.

"If anything should happen to you, I'll go crazy. So, when your psycho ex shows up and start giving out threats and you pretend like nothing happened, of course I'm angry."

"I can't stand the thought of losing you", he said, softening his tone.

Buffy felt tears forming in her eyes. She walked to Angel and hugged him, holding firmly onto him. Angel did the same.

"I love you so much", he said again.

"I love you too".

After a while, they pulled away. Angel kissed her forehead, then both her eyes, her nose and finally locked his lips with hers. He kissed her sweet and tender at first but slowly his kisses became more passionate as he snaked his tongue in her mouth. Buffy opened her mouth wider and kissed him with the same ferocity. Her hands were around his neck as she stood on her toes. Angel had his hands around her waist and pressed her to him. He felt he was losing control. He knew that if he didn't stop kissing her now, things will get out of control.

"Baby, we have to stop", he said pulling his mouth away from hers.

"Why?"Buffy asked, breathless.

"Because one thing's gonna lead to another".

"So?"

"Buffy, I want to make sure you want this as much as I do".

"I do."

"Buffy…"

"Angel, you said before that you wanted my heart first before…Well, you've got my heart. Make love to me".

Angel relented. He has been dreaming of this for months and knowing that he's close to making it come true, just seems so surreal.

He kissed her again, this time very slowly, like he was kissing her for the first time. Buffy was scared and nervous. She broke the kiss and looked down.

"What is it?"Angel asked as he caressed her cheeks with his forefinger.

"I…well, I…haven't…this is my first time," Angel smiled hearing her stutter. He had a feeling that she is a virgin.

The way she had told him about her life, and knowing that Riley was her first real beau, he had the feeling that she is a virgin. But what she didn't know was so was he. She was still stuttering about the issue and Angel cut her off by kissing her tenderly like he did before. He pulled away and said,

"This is my first time too".

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise.

'How can a guy with THAT body be a virgin?'

"So…"he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"why don't we help each other out?"kissing her again.

His kisses became more passionate. He then placed his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Without breaking the kiss, they slowly made their way to her bedroom.

Once there, he laid Buffy on her bed. He then placed himself on top of her, levering himself using his arms so that he wouldn't squash her. They continued to kiss, their passion rising. Angel then broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, nibbling it. Buffy held onto him and placed one of her hands on the nape of his neck. He then sat up and took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him topless. He was on top of her again, only this time, he placed himself in between her legs.

He kisses her again. This time, the kiss was frantic. Buffy pressed him closer to her. She didn't care if he would squash her, she just wanted him close. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel the hardness of his manhood pressing against her. Her anxiety was growing but she kept kissing him. Then, she felt his hands on the buttons of her top. She broke the kiss and allowed him to slowly undress her. As each button was out of its hole, their heart beats faster. When the last button was off, Angel nervously pulled it open and Buffy's breasts came to sight. Angel was in awe. She is a goddess. Buffy pulled herself up a little to help him take off her pajama top. Once it was on the floor, along with his jacket and shirt, Angel kissed her again. His passion grew as he felt the warmth of her skin. He broke the kiss and kissed his way down her throat and finally to her left breast. He kissed around it, always near her nipple but not touching it. Buffy, however wanted him to suck and laved her nipple. She arched her chest, showing him her need. Angel finally latched onto her pebbled nipple, sucking and laving it. Buffy held his head to hold him in place. Angel bit down lightly and Buffy arched into his mouth.

"Ah", she moaned.

He made his way to her right breast but this time, he just went straight to her nipple and sucked it hard, while his right hand rolled and squeezed her left breast.

"Angel", she breathed.

"I want you inside me", Buffy said huskily.

Angel's eyes widened in surprise but at the same time it turned him on. Together, they helped each other to rid the rest of their clothes until they were both completely nude. Back on top, Angel kissed her, his passion rising. Buffy kissed him with the equal fervor. Their breaths become erratic. Angel placed his cock at her entrance, feeling her wetness. Slowly, ever so slowly, he penetrated her. Angel broke the kiss and stilled himself, looking down at her.

The first thing that went through Buffy's mind was pain. It hurts. But a little while later, the pain lessened and soon it was gone replacing it with a heavenly sensation. Angel wanted to move but didn't know how to. Buffy, as if sensing his hesitance, wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly moved her hips. Angel then started thrusting.

"Aaang…Angel", she said, wrapping her arms around his back. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, wanting more of him.

Angel increased his pace and finally had his whole cock in her. Buffy was screaming his name and moved her hips upward to meet his thrusts. Angel moaned her name.

"Buff…fy".

Angel thrust harder. Thrusting in and out of her, he started kissing her ferociously. Buffy did the same. Her arms circling his neck, willing him closer. Breaking the kiss, Buffy looked up and saw the lust he had in his eyes for her. He thrusts harder and faster.

"Angel, uh…yes".

He kissed her throat and made his way to her nipples. He sucked and laved each of them. Buffy arched. She was drowning in pleasure. He kisses her mouth again. This time, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the movement of his cock. Angel could feel his orgasm approaching, he broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"Baby…", he mumbled.

Buffy lost all train of thought. Angel was thrusting harder than before. He was afraid he might break Buffy's bones but when Buffy's legs tightened around his waist, he thrust harder. Buffy bit his arm. Angel's rolled his eyes in pleasure.

Angel was reaching his peak. He knew that he was going to come that very second. He gave Buffy one more hard thrust and he came.

"Uuh…Buffy".

Buffy came together with him. He spilled his seed in her. Once they were breathing normally, Angel kissed her tenderly. He looked into her eyes and said,

"I love you".

"I love you too", Buffy replied.

Still inside of her, he laid his head on her chest. Buffy wrapped one of her arm around his shoulders while the other stroked the nape of his neck and played with his hair. A few moments later, Angel pulled himself completely out of her, took the blanket at the foot of the bed and wrapped both of them with it. He then laid back on her chest and Buffy continued her ministrations.

"I'm not too heavy am I?"Angel broke the silence.

Buffy giggled.

"No, honey."

She then kissed his forehead. Angel smiled in contentment and fell asleep a few minutes later. Buffy couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. It turned out to be such a beautiful night. She heard Angel softly snored and her smile grew. She kissed his forehead again and finally fell asleep.

Angel woke up with the sun shining on his face. He looked around, unfamiliar with his surrounding when he felt an arm around him. He looked up to see Buffy still in deep slumber. Then he remembered why he was there. He smiled and moved his body upwards so that his face was right on top of hers, a few inches away. He stared at her. This woman gave him the most beautiful gift last night. She was the one he confessed his love to. He was certain that she is the one. The one and only he could ever love.

He started caressing her features with his fingers. Loving the way she looked when she slept. He then kissed her forehead and stared at her again. She is the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and now touched and everything about her was perfect. Smiling, he got out of bed to take a shower and allowed her to sleep.

Once he finished his shower, he noticed that she was still asleep. He just put on his pants and went to his jacket, fished out his cell phone and went to the living room to call his mum.

"Hello", Rachel answered.

"Hey, mum".

"Angel, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Better than good."

"I take it that things work out between you and the girl?"

"Yeah. I've been dating her for a few months now".

"What? You have been dating that girl for a few months and you didn't even see the need to bring it up in the numerous phone conversations we've had?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm taking it slow with her. It hadn't been an easy road for her."

"Well, slow or not, you're going bring her over tonight, buddy".

"Mum, I don't think it's a good idea. We're taking it slow".

"Alright, but you have to bring her SOON".

"Mum…"

"Angel, don't argue with me".

Angel sighed. He knew better than to start an argument with his mother.

"I'll talk to her, okay?"

"Fine."

Then Angel heard the shower spray turned on. He turned and saw that Buffy was no longer in bed.

"Mum, I gotta go. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye".

"Bye, mum".

Angel then sat down on her sofa, took the magazine lying on her coffee table and looked through it while waiting patiently for her to finish.

A little while later, he could hear Buffy come out of the bathroom. He could hear her shuffle in her room. When he looked up, he saw her in an oversized t-shirt. It fell covering half her thighs. He saw a hint of blue shorts she wore, which was almost hidden by her shirt. Even then, he thought she still looked gorgeous. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She walked to the door, opened it and took the morning paper.

"Want some tea?" she asked, making her way to her kitchen.

"Sure", he said getting up.

She went to the kitchen and took out a kettle and started making hot water. She then took out two mugs and a jug and placed a teabag in it. Standing beside the stove, she placed the paper on the counter top and started leafing through it, reading the latest news.

Angel went to the kitchen to see her engrossed reading the paper. He went to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Buffy placed her hands on top of his and leaned into him. Angel nuzzled her neck and said,

"Good morning".

"Morning", she replied.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great."

She turned around to face him.

"Thank you for last night", she said.

"No, thank you."

Angel then lowered his head and capture her mouth in a kiss. This time, it was gentle and loving. They were disrupted with the whistling sound of the kettle. They giggled and Angel released his embrace to let her make their tea. He watched her and helped her take out biscuits and cereals from her cupboard. With his back turned, Buffy noticed a tattoo on his back. It was a bird standing on top of an "A"

"Hey, you have a tattoo. I didn't notice it before".

"Well, of course you wouldn't. Assuming last night's 'position', how could you even see my back?"

Buffy smiled sheepishly.

"It's nice. What kind of a bird is this?"Buffy asked trailing her fingers on his tattoo.

"It's a gryphon."

"So the 'A' stands for Angel?"

"Yeah".

"I like it".

Once everything was ready on the table, they sat down and started breakfast.

"You know, you're the only guy I know who don't drink coffee?"

"Well, you're the only girl I know who don't drink them either"

"I hate the way it tastes. It's bitter and…blegh", Buffy said making a face.

"Exactly why I don't drink them".

They resumed eating.

"Who were you talking to earlier? I saw you on the phone talking when I woke up".

"Oh, I was talking to my mum."

"Oh".

"Buffy, she, um…"

"She what?"

"She wants to invite you to dinner tonight".

"That's nice of her but…"

Angel interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"I know. You don't have to tell me. I told her we needed more time and she understands".

"I'm sorry. I mean, I know you've met my parents and all but I just don't think I can meet your parents now", Buffy said.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you", Buffy said, leaning over and gave him a kiss.

At three that day, Angel decided to go home though Buffy didn't want him to go so soon. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door but before he could make his way out, Buffy stood in front of him and her back pushed the open barrier close. She kissed him, trying to convince him to stay.

"Buffy…"he said pulling away from her lips.

"Stay a little bit longer", she pleaded.

"I would love to but I have things to do."

"Just a little bit longer".

"If I stay, I can't bring myself to go home".

"Then don't go".

"Buffy…"

"Stay…"

Kiss.

"…here".

Kiss.

"a little…"

Kiss.

"…longer".

Kiss.

"Baby, it sounds tempting but I need to change my clothes".

Buffy relented.

"Fine", she huffed and opened the door.

Angel hugged her and gave her a peck on her lips. She returned the gesture. He then pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'll see you soon", he said.

"Okay".

"I love you".

"Love you too".

He released her and made his way to the elevator.

Buffy went inside and sat on her sofa. Thinking about Angel. She smiled dreamily, twirling her hair with her fingers. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello", Buffy answered.

"Hey, Buffy"

"Willow, hey. What's up?"

"I thought of inviting you to dinner".

"Where?"

"To my house"

"Your house?"

"Uh huh. Oz and I bought a house!"  
"What?! When?"

"A few months ago. We decided to live together after we've engaged. But with all the work that needed to be done, we could only move in two weeks ago".

"You've been living there for two weeks and you didn't even tell me?"

"Well, Oz and I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"It is a big deal! You have your own house. A real house with white picket fences and everything".

"Yeah, except we don't have white picket fences."

"Will, I don't believe that you didn't tell me!"

"Oz and I thought we would tell you guys once everything is settled. So, that's when I thought why not invite the whole gang to dinner next Saturday? It'll be dinner cum housewarming".

"Next Saturday?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna call the rest. You be here at 8."

"Okay."

"So, how are things between you and Angel?"

"Fabulous. It's just wow".

Buffy sighed.

"Looks like someone's on cloud nine".

"I am. I have been ever since I've been with him".

"Do you mean that literally or figuratively?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just as it is. Did you…you know".

"Who are you? The Willow I know didn't use to be this nosey".

"People change, I guess. So, did you?"

"I don't think you need to know."

"I'll take that as a yes".

"Will, how can y…"

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go", Willow mocked.

"Will…"

"Okay, bye Buffy".

"Willow".

"Bye".

"Wil…", the line went dead.

Buffy shook her head and glanced at her clock. She needed to take care of some stuff too.

Months passed. Buffy and Angel became inseparable. They made love often. Both growing more sexually comfortable with each other, discovering pleasures that could be had in the bedroom, the shower, the kitchen counter and once, in Buffy's office. The memory of that night was etched into their minds. It was well late into the night and Buffy was alone in the office, caught up with a case. A surprise visit from her boyfriend bringing her dinner was a good break from the case she needed. One thing led to another and before they knew it, they were engaged in a passionate lovemaking on her desk, clothes and documents strewn around her office. Their feelings grew stronger with each day that passed; both thankful to have found the other.

Buffy was on patrol with Giles. Angel couldn't make it as he had a client to meet.

"Ugh! I hate Mondays", Buffy whined.

"Bad day at the office?"

"No. I just hate Mondays".

"Ah, I believe you people name it the 'Monday Blues' syndrome".

"Yeah. How can you be so relaxed on a Monday? Are you immune to the syndrome?"

"No, it's all a matter of attitude. If you have the right attitude, Monday won't seem like a bad day. Seriously, I don't know why people hate Mondays."

Buffy just stared at him.

"What?"Giles said noticing her stare.

"You really need to get a life".

"Haha, you're droll", Giles said sarcastically.

"I try".

They continued their walk.

"We have been patrolling for 20 minutes and there is not even a single vamp in sight".

"Like I said, when slaying, a large percentage of it is waiting".

Buffy huffed.

"So, how is Angel? Haven't seen him in a while", Giles asked a few minutes later.

"He's fine."

"How are things between you and him?"

"Fabulous".

"That's good to hear".

Buffy paused for a moment before saying,

"Giles, since we're on Angel, can I ask you something?"

"Of course".

"I mean I know you're my watcher and all and I don't mean to bother you about my personal life but I need advice".

"Buffy, don't ever hesitate to come to me for help."

"Okay, you know that Angel and I've been seeing each other for quite some time right?"

"Yes".

"Well, the other time, Angel said his mum invited me over for dinner but I turned it down. I just feel like I wasn't ready to face the clan. I mean this whole dating thing is new to me and…"

"Hold on. Angel has met your parents right?"

"Yeah and that's the thing. I feel so bad. I mean, Angel has met my parents and when he wants me to meet his, I turned it down".  
"Did you talk to Angel about this?"

"Not really. I mean we haven't really gotten into it. When he told me, I was freaking out but then he said he had already told his mum that I wasn't ready".

"It seems Angel knows you. He knew that you would uncomfortable and he told his mother the reasons without a moment's hesitation."

"I know."

"Then, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I feel really bad, I really don't know when is the right time to meet the parents".

"I don't have the answer to that. Only you do".

"I feel like it's time but I'm not sure."

"Buffy, you said it yourself that you felt it wasn't the right time when his mother asked you so, when you're ready, you'll feel it too. Therefore, if you feel you're ready, then probably, you are".

"I feel so bad. I think I might've hurt him".

"Does Angel seem hurt?"

"I haven't seen him in a while. We only talk on the phone a lot. He seems like himself".

"Then, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure he understands. Talk to him. Maybe you'll feel better."

"You're right. I'll call him tomorrow".

"Tonight seems to be another slow night. It's quite late. Maybe we should call it a night".

"Okay".

Both then headed home.

The next day, Buffy called Angel during her lunch.

"Hello", Angel picked up after the third ring.

"Hey"

"Hey, sweetie."

"How are you today?".

"I'm fine…Erm…busy as always…you?"

"Me too. Am I interrupting you?"

"No. I'm free for another hour or so. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to you".

"Sure. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you're busy Saturday".

"I've got nothing planned yet. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking…wouldn't it be nice if we visit your parents?"

Angel didn't reply. He just kept quiet.

"Angel?...you there?"

Still no response.

"Angel?"

"Huh?"

"Did you listen to what I just said?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just taken aback. I heard you but um, Buffy, are you sure?"

"Yes. I've given it a lot of thought and I think I'm ready unless you feel like I should wait a little longer."

"No, I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm sure".

"My parents are going to be so excited and you've saved my life".

"How so?"

"My mum has been constantly calling me and it's driving me crazy".

"I see. So, is Saturday okay?"

"Yeah".

"Are you having lunch?"

"Not yet. Oz is getting my sandwich. You?"

"I don't have the appetite".

"Why? Are you sick?"

"No. I just don't feel like eating".

"At least take a bite".

"I will. Honey, I gotta go. I have some paperwork I need to do. I'll see you Saturday?"

"Okay. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Okay".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Bye".

"Bye".

Saturday came sooner than Buffy expected.

"Angel, I can't do this", Buffy said when they reached the Sremmus' residence.

"Now you know how I felt", Angel giggled.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious".

"Honey, you're gonna be fine".

Once they reached the door, Angel knocked. When opened, it revealed a man who appears to be in his early fifties. He looks exactly like Angel only with wrinkles, a few streaks of gray hair and a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey son", the older man greeted them.

"Hey Dad", Angel said, embracing him.

"This must be the woman who finally stole my son's heart. She's a beauty, Angel."

Buffy blushed. Angel, knowing his father's flirtatious behavior, just rolled his eyes.

"Buffy, this is my dad, Cole Sremmus. Dad, this is Buffy."

Cole extended his hand. Buffy gracefully shook it.

"Hi. Pardon me for my behavior but I really meant what I said. You really are a beauty. I can see why my son is so captivated with you".

Buffy just smiled and blushed upon hearing Cole's comment.

"Cole, can't you at least let the kids come in?"said a woman who was also in her fifties.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", Cole said and moved aside to let both Buffy and Angel in.

"Excuse my husband. He's like this whenever he sees a beautiful lady. Hi, I'm Rachel, Angel's mum", she said once they were both inside.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Buffy".

"Have a seat", Cole said.

"I have to go tend to the chicken. Cole, entertain them will you?"

Rachel then left for the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home", Buffy commented.

"Thank you. Where do you live?"

"Oh, I have an apartment at Sunny Heights".

"You living alone too?"

"Yeah."

"You know, that's one thing that I don't understand. Kids these days would rather waste their money to have an apartment when they could live in their own home. Angel is exactly the same".

"Well, Mr. Sremmus, kids these days want their independence. Actually, if you look at it at a different angle, you can see a more positive side".

"Like?"

"Well, if we have our own apartment, we'll learn to be more responsible and it gives us some kind of stability and security. From my point of view, we're actually doing you, parents a favor".

Cole thought about it for a moment before saying,

"Actually, you're right. If Angel would have explained it to us that way, we would have been more than happy to let him go".

They giggled at Cole's comment.

"Guys, dinner's ready", Rachel called them to the dining room.

Once all of them were seated, they started dinner.

"I don't think my son gives you enough credit for your looks. You're a sight for sore eyes", Rachel said.

"The same could be said for you", Buffy replied.

"You're a sweetheart", Rachel replied.

"So, what do you do, Buffy?"Cole asked.

"I'm a lawyer".

"Wow, a lawyer. I would never have guessed. You're too pretty to be a lawyer. I thought you were a model".

"I'm not", Buffy replied, smiling.

"So, is it tough working as a lawyer?"Cole continued.

"It is. But after doing it for a while, you get used to it".

"You must be a darn good lawyer"

"Not really".

"Oh, she is. She's being modest. She's actually one of the best lawyers in LA. She hasn't lost a single case", Angel boasted.

"Wow, very impressive. Which firm do you work for?"Rachel asked.

"Um, I have my own firm, Summers Law Corporation".

"You own that firm?"Cole asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah".

"I've heard of it. It's quite a prestigious firm".

After that, they continued their dinner with small talk. Once they've finished their dinner, Buffy helped Rachel while Angel and Cole headed to the living room.

"Buffy, I told you it's okay. I can do it".

"Please let me help."

"You're our guest".

"No, it's really fine. I don't mind. I'm used to it. I used to help my mum when I was a teen".

"If you insist".

"Dinner was great, Mrs. Sremmus."

"Thank you. You know, Angel used to help me cook but he kept whining, saying that it's a girl's job. So, I told him that since I don't have any daughters, he has to help me. He'll help me in the kitchen with this scowl on his face. It was so cute. It was hilarious."

"Did Angel ever tell you why I named him Angel?"Rachel continued.

"No".

"When Angel was born, he had a lot of complications. The doctors told us that his chances of survival were very slim. I couldn't believe it. I cried so hard. But on the following night after Angel was born, I dreamt of an angel. He said that my baby was going to be okay. He told me that a lot of angels are watching over him and that we were not alone. The next morning, the doctor said that my baby was making progress. Cole and I were so happy. Because we were upset the previous day before, no one actually thought of a name for him, so, when Cole asked me what we should name him that day, the name Angel immediately popped in my head. Cole was a little surprised when I decided that. He said it sounds girlish but I told him about my dream and he also agreed that the name was perfect for him. A few days later, I was discharged but Angel wasn't. Cole and I visited him everyday and we prayed every night. Finally, after two months, Angel was finally allowed to go home. The doctor told us that he was perfectly healthy. It was a miracle", Rachel stopped for a moment. Her eyes tearing. She continued,

"Sometimes, I just can't believe it. One moment, I almost lost him and yet, there he is, healthy and active just like any other kid. Ever since then, I've been calling him 'my little Angel'. When he was nine, he told me to stop, saying that it was embarrassing but I didn't stop till he was seventeen", Rachel laughed, though tears were welling in her eyes.

Buffy felt her tears coming too.

"I'm so sorry. The first time I've met you and I'm tearing up. I must be a horrible host."

"Absolutely not. It's just I didn't know that Angel had that kind of past. He didn't tell me".

"He doesn't like talking about it. I told him about this when he was about twelve and he cried too and ever since then he hates talking about it because it reminds him of how close he was to death".

Buffy couldn't stop her tears as it fell rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, gosh. I've made you cry too. I'm a horrible host".

"No, I just can't believe that. I mean, I can't even imagine the pain that you and Mr. Sremmus went through. I wasn't there and yet I can feel the sadness".

"Just don't show it in front of Angel. He'll think that we're pitying him. He doesn't like that".

Just then, Angel came in.

"Mum, wher…what's going on?"Angel asked seeing the tears from the both of them.

"Nothing. What were you asking?"

"Mum…"

"I'm going to make some tea for all of us. Why don't you take Buffy to the living room", Rachel said, shooing them away from the kitchen.

Angel didn't look satisfied but followed his mother's request anyway. But, instead of going to the living room, he took Buffy to the dining room.

"You wanna tell me?"he asked.

"Tell you what?"

"What's with the tears?"

"What tears?"

"Buffy…"

"Oh, you're here? Buffy, why don't you take these to the living room and I'll go fetch our tea. Angel, will you help me?"Rachel said handing Buffy a plate of crackers. Rachel knew that Angel was drilling Buffy with questions.

"Okay, mum, what's going on?"Angel asked when they were in the kitchen.

"Angel, I told her about how you got your name".

"Mum, I told you I want to forget about it".

"I'm sorry".

"Now, she'll be giving me this 'sympathy' look. I don't want that."

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, okay? It's called womanly instinct."

Angel rolled his eyes and sighed unhappily.

"Do you love her, Angel?"

"What?"

"Do you love Buffy?"

"Yes, I love her".

"Then, I think it's time to give you these."Rachel said, taking out two identical rings.

"Look familiar?"she asked.

Angel nodded. It was the very same rings that his parents had been wearing on their middle finger.

"Well, these rings have been in my family for generations. All of your aunts and uncles have them. It's my family's custom that every parent should duplicate the rings and give these rings to their child once he/she finds the person they love. Your grandfather gave your father and I our rings and it's time I gave you yours. It's called the claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship. The crown represents loyalty and the heart represents love. When you wear it with the heart pointing towards you, like the way I'm wearing it, it means you belong to somebody."

Angel took a moment to observe the exquisite rings.

"They're beautiful."

"I know. I want you to keep it. When you feel like the time is right, you give it to her".

"Thanks, mum".

He took the rings from her and place it in his pocket. The both of them then went out to the living room to find Buffy and Cole laughing.

Silence filled the car as Angel was driving. Both of them were having their own thoughts. Buffy would occasionally look at Angel, thinking of how close he was to death. That if he was not alive today, she would never have found such happiness in her life now. Angel on the other hand, was thinking about the claddagh rings that his mum just gave him.

"Your parents are nice", Buffy said, breaking the silence.

"Just nice?"Angel mocked.

"Fine…they're great, wonderful, superb, amazing. Should I continue on?"

"No. I get the picture".

Silence again. Buffy placed a hand on his thigh and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"You wanna stay over tonight?"Buffy offered.

"Why? You have something in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking, you, me and the bed."

"Hmm…sounds tempting. What caused this mood?"

"Can't I show you how much I love you?"

A few minutes later, they were in the lift, engaged in a passionate kiss. Their kisses were frantic. Buffy's back was pressed against the lift's wall as Angel pressed himself against her. Buffy moaned as Angel lifted her so that she was of his height. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. She could feel his hardness and she was beginning to get wet. When the lift opened revealing Buffy's level, Angel walked to her apartment carrying her. All this while, without breaking their kiss. When they reached the door, Buffy forced herself to break the kiss and frantically searched for her keys in her bag while Angel kissed down her neck. After what seems like minutes, Buffy finally found her keys and quickly opened her door. Once inside the threshold, Angel kicked her door close and started attacking her mouth again. Angel went straight to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, placing himself in between her thighs.

He quickly got rid of their clothes and began suckling her left breast while kneading the other. Buffy arched her chest as a breathy moan escaped her mouth. He suckled her till her nipples became so erected that it hurt.

"Baby, that feels sooo good", Buffy, moaned.

Angel, encouraged by her moans suckled harder. He gently bit down and Buffy let out a scream. He once again worked on her mouth. Buffy sucked his tongue and he did the same. Angel then started kissing her neck and her collarbone.

"Touch me", Buffy said timidly.

Angel, shocked by his lover's request stopped his ministrations and looked up into her eyes. He could see the lust in her eyes. He wanted to fulfill her request but he didn't know how to. Buffy, as if sensing his doubt, took his right hand and slowly brought it down to her nest of curls. She jump a little as she felt his hands there. Angel just looked at her. She then took his index finger and started using it to stroke herself. A while later, she removed her finger and Angel started stroking her on his own. He could feel her wetness. He got harder. Angel stroked harder and Buffy moaned louder. Then, slowly, timidly, he inserted his finger in her. He stopped, afraid that he might hurt her but Buffy took his finger and started pulling it in and out of her. Soon, he was on his own. Then he inserted another finger and another. When all three fingers were in her, her breath grew erratic.

"Don't stop, Angel, don't stop."

He continued his ministrations. Angel could feel his lust approaching and he got bolder and bolder. He started stroking her like a pro. Buffy rolled her eyes in pleasure. A few moments later, she came. Screaming in pleasure. Buffy was still trying to recover when Angel slowly made his way down her body.

"Angel?"

"Ssshhh…"he replied.

He started licking the juices that flowed out of her. He then parted her folds and started darting her with his tongue.

"Oh god", Buffy cried.

In and out, his tongue went. Buffy gripped her sheets as he continued his ministrations. Then he squeezed clit and that was it; she came again. Angel lapped her juices greedily. He made his way up and started kissing her again. Buffy greedily suckled his tongue. His mouth suddenly was tastier with her juices lingering. Buffy held him tighter.

"I want you inside me", Buffy said. Her voice husky.

Angel entered her without a moment's hesitation. He stilled himself for a while before starting shallow thrusts. Then, he pulled himself completely out and slammed himself back into her. Everytime he thrusts, he thrusts harder. Buffy lifted one leg and hooked it over his hip. Soon, Buffy started thrusting her hips upwards while he slammed down on her. Angel kissed her fiercely on her lips and Buffy kissed him back with similar ferocity. When he felt his orgasm approaching, he started stroking her clit. Buffy arched herself up and had to break the kiss to let out a scream. When Angel squeezed her nub, they came together. He could feel her juices around his cock and she could feel his seed spilling into her. Angel rested his head on the curve of her shoulder and waited for their breathing to return to normal. When it did, he started kissing her tenderly.

"I love you, baby", Angel said when he broke the kiss.

"Love you too."

Angel got off her and laid down next to her. Buffy laid her head on his chest as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her slim waist.

"I could get use to this", Buffy said,

"To what?"

"This loving treatment."

She looked up to meet his eyes and pulled herself up to kiss him again. When they pulled away, they just stared into each other's eyes. The love for the other shining through their eyes.

"Your eyes...I could stare at them forever", Angel said.

"The same could be said about you".

They smiled and Buffy laid her head back on his chest and started to drift off to sleep

"Good night", Angel said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night", Buffy replied.

A little while later, both lovers fell into a deep slumber.

Angel awoke at two in the morning to find Buffy not by his side. Waking up, he heard the sound of Buffy's wretched vomiting. He quickly got up, put on his boxers and rushed to the bathroom. The door was closed and locked from the inside.

"Baby, are you okay?" he said while knocking.

Buffy didn't respond as she was still heaving.

"Buffy?"he called again.

A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing Buffy in her silk robe with her face wet.

"Hey, you okay?"Angel said holding her shoulder.

"No. I feel awful".

He pulled her to the kitchen and sat her down.

"I'll get you some water".

Buffy sat with her head on the dining table. Angel returned with her water and she took a sip from it before putting it down on the table.

Angel squatted in front of her and stroked her cheeks.

"Feel better?"

"A little."

"You sound pretty bad in the bathroom. Scared me a little."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm embarrassed that you have to see me like this. I look horrible don't I?"

"Nonsense. You're sick. Everybody gets sick"

Buffy smiled weakly.

"You wanna see the doctor tomorrow?"

"No, it's okay. Maybe it was just something I ate. I'll be fine".

"Okay. But if you still feel awful, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Okay".

"You better get some more sleep", Angel said as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Once there, he helped her lay down before lying down next to her. Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and Angel wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ugh, I have a splitting headache", Buffy whined while massaging her forehead.

"Where do you keep your aspirin? I'll get them for you".

"No, I'm fine".

"You have a splitting headache."

"It's not a big deal. Lots of people get headaches everytime."

"Well, 'lots of people' take aspirin when they have one".

"Angel, I'll be okay. I'll just get some sleep and it'll be fine".

"If you take some aspirin, you'll feel better plus it'll help you sleep better too."

"I don't want to".

"Why not?"

"Because…um, I hate medicines."

"What?"Angel shockingly asked while trying to suppress his laughter.

"I hate them. They taste awful and yucky and why do they have to come in so many different colors anyway?"

Angel laughed.

"My, my, the slayer, who can practically kill anything with her own bare hands, is afraid of taking medicines?"

"Don't mock me. I just hate them, okay?"

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just surprising."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I get some sleep now?"asked Buffy annoyingly.

"Of course", Angel said, pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her forehead.

A few minutes later, Buffy was fast asleep. Angel fell asleep a little while later.

The next day, Buffy didn't feel better. She woke up at six to heave again. Angel, fearing for her health, took her to the doctors' after constant prodding. They reached the doctors' at ten.

"You go have a seat. I'll register you", Angel said.

Buffy sat down at one of the empty chairs. Angel came a few minutes later and sat down beside her. Buffy leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh god, my head's spinning", Buffy said.

"Do you need the bathroom?"

"No, I just want it to stop spinning"

"That's why we're here. We're gonna find out what's been bothering you".

A little while later, the nurse called and both Buffy and Angel made their way in.

"Hi, have a seat", the doctor greeted them.

Angel helped Buffy sit before taking a seat himself.

"So, Ms. um…Summers. What's wrong with you?" the doctor said looking at her file particulars.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here, aren't I? If I knew, would I be asking you?"Buffy said harshly.

Both Angel and the doctor were taken aback but the doctor put on his professional smile and ignored her comment.

"Okay. So, would you tell me what's wrong with her?" the doctor said to Angel.

"She's been throwing up since early this morning and she's been saying that she has a headache", Angel answered.

"I see. And you are?"

"I'm Angel."

"Oh. Right um, Ms. Summers, I'm gonna check your temperature, okay?"

Buffy just nodded. The doctor went on with his check-up on her. Once everything was done, he sat down.

"Okay, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, it's hard for me to say, Ms. Summers. You don't have fever. You're just nauseous. Um…can I ask you something personal?" the doctor said awkwardly and casting an uncomfortable glance at Angel.

"He's my boyfriend, it's okay. Go ahead".

"When was your last period?"

"What?"

"Your period. When did you last have it?"

"Um, I'm not sure. My period is very irregular."

"But did you ever miss a month?"

"No, I don't think so."

"That's why I need to know. Can you try to remember it?"

Buffy frowned. She tried remembering the last time she had a period when it suddenly occurred to her.

"Oh god…"Buffy panicked.

' Angel and I had never use protection', Buffy thought to herself.

"That's what I thought", the doctor said.

Angel was obviously not getting it as he looked from Buffy to the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?"Angel asked.

"Um…she may be pregnant. She has all the symptoms".

Angel's eyes widened in surprise. He cast a look at Buffy and saw that she was just frozen in her seat.

"I can refer you to a gynecologist who's a good friend of mine, Dr. Hope Dolce. I can set up an appointment for you if you'd like".

"No, it's okay. We can manage," Angel answered.

"Oh, alright then. Here's her card and congratulations, I guess".

"Thank you, Doctor".

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

Angel then let Buffy out. He paid for the consultation fees and they left the clinic. The drive back to Buffy's house was awkward and silent. Angel couldn't read Buffy's reaction. He didn't know how she felt but there was no doubt in his mind that the baby was his. He was actually a little happy when the doctor told them they might be having a baby but mostly he was shocked.

Buffy on the other hand was dumbfounded. She just remembered being surprised but now, inside his car, she had time to think about what's happening.

'I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother. How do you be a mother? What does a mother do? I have no clue!'

Buffy then cast a glance to Angel to see him having a frown on his forehead, deep in thought.

'Is he happy? Oh god! What am I gonna tell mum and dad?'

Buffy then touched her stomach.

'A baby. I have a life inside of me.'

When they reached her apartment building, Buffy still had her hand on her stomach. She wanted to talk but she just didn't know what to say.

Then suddenly, Angel took one of his hands off the steering wheel and places it on top of her hand. She looked at him with a curious gaze. He gave her a smile.

"Are you okay?"

Buffy took a moment before answering,

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm a little shocked but I'm fine and I'm sorry", he said, removing his hand from her stomach.

'Sorry?'.

Buffy felt tears in her eyes as she prepared for the worst.

"I'm sorry that I didn't use protection when we...It just didn't occur to me. It was my first time and I just didn't think about it when we were together because all I think about is to show you how much you mean to me. I'm sorry. I didn't think."

He paused and placed both of his hands on her cheeks and made her look at him.

"Buffy, I'm not gonna lie to you. When the doctor told me, I was shocked and terrified. But I love you and I promise you, I'll be here".

Buffy's tears came rolling down, wetting her cheeks and his hand.

"Honey?"Angel said.

"I thought…I thought you…you were gonna leave me"

Angel pulled her into his arms and held onto her.

"Never. I'll never leave you, Buffy. I love you with all of my heart".

"Angel…I…I was so…scared".

Angel pulled her back, place a kiss on her forehead and said,

"You don't have to be."

Later that night, they were cuddled on her sofa, enjoying the silence. Angel stroked her hair and she had her head on his chest. Angel had called to make an appointment tomorrow at three.

"I don't think you should go to work tomorrow".

"Angel, I have some stuff I need to do".

"Buffy, those stuff can wait".

"Angel…"

"Buffy, I'll feel better if you're at home".

"And do what? I'll be bored".

"Buffy…"

"Okay. I'll make a deal with you. I'll go to work as per normal tomorrow. But, I'll come back home after the trip to the gynecologist. Deal?"

"Fine."

The next day, Buffy and Angel were in the gynecologist office waiting for the results of the scan.

"I'm pleased to say that your baby seems to be fine. You're about six weeks along. You just need to come for regular check-ups just to make sure everything's fine", said Dr. Dolce.

"Thank you, doctor", Buffy replied.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day".

"You too".

After paying the fees, Angel and Buffy made their way to Angel's car.

"Angel, what am I gonna tell my mum and dad?"Buffy asked while Angel was driving.

"Honestly, I don't know but I think they should know".

"But I don't know what to say. ' Hey mum, how are you doin? I just called to say that you're gonna be a grandmother!' I don't think my mum will take it very well."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what I'm gonna tell my parents".

"Maybe I'll give them a visit later tonight."

"Want me to come along?"

"Would you?"

"Of course. I just hope your parents won't kill me, that's all".

"Very funny".

Angel just smiled.

"Angel, do you think you're ready to be a parent?"

"Can I ask you something?"Angel asked instead of answering.

"Sure".

"Are you happy?"

"Happy?"

"About being pregnant".

Buffy stayed silent. Not knowing what to answer.

"I am", Angel said.

Buffy looked at him, surprised.

"One night, we created this life. When the doctor told me, I was shocked, very shocked, but last night when I was driving back home from your place, I found myself wondering, how will he or she look like? Will he or she have your features or mine? Your hair color or mine? But one thing's for sure. I want he or she to have your eyes," Angel said smiling.

"Then I asked myself the same question you just asked me, 'am I ready to be father?' Up till just now I don't know but now I do. Buffy, this child is ours and I am very, very proud to be the father", he continued.

He turned to see Buffy crying.

"Oh god. Shoot. I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to get you upset".

"No, I'm not upset. I'm just overwhelmed", Buffy replied.

Angel took one of his hands of the steering wheel to wipe off her tears.

"I am happy, Angel. It's just I'm scared. I don't know what a mum does."

"You think I know what a dad do? I don't. I'm scared too but I think all first time parents feel the same way. We just have to learn along the way and we've got about 7 months till he or she arrives".

Buffy just smiled in response.

Angel was to meet Buffy at eight later to go to her parents' house. He was sitting in his office thinking about Buffy.

' It's time' he thought.

He would give her the ring tonight.

At eight thirty, Buffy nervously knocked on the door.

"Buffy, Angel", Hank greeted them at the door.

Buffy embraced her father while Angel gave his hand a firm shake.

"Joyce, Buffy's here", Hank called.

Joyce came out of the kitchen and greeted them.

"How have you been?"Joyce asked Buffy.

"Good".

"Good. Why don't you guys take a seat and I'll get us some drinks".

Joyce then made her way back to the kitchen.

"So, Angel, how are things at your firm?"Hank asked when all three of them sat down.

"Oh, everything is of the good".

"That's good to hear".

Joyce returned with four cups of steaming tea.

"So, what's this important thing that can't wait till Friday?"Joyce asked as she took a seat next to her husband.

Buffy took several deep breaths before starting. She's never been so afraid in her life.

"Mum, Dad, I…um, well, we…"Buffy started. She wanted to say but she just couldn't.

Angel took her hand and stroked it. Buffy looked at him and saw him smile, assuring her.

She took another deep breath.

"Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant".

'There, I said it', she thought.

Hank and Joyce Summers was speechless. They didn't know what to say. Buffy felt Angel squeezed her hand tighter.

"Are you sure?"Hank asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I went to the doctor and he confirmed it."

"Have you seen the gynecologist?"Joyce asked, worry filling her voice.

"Yes. Angel and I went to see her earlier today."

"Good…um, I mean, it's better to get it checked to make sure everything is fine. Everything is fine, right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine".

Silence again.

"I'm guessing you're the 'proud' father?" Hank asked Angel.

"Yes, I'm the father".

"How can you be so irresponsible?" Hank said.

"Mr. Summers, I…"

"And you", Hank said turning to Buffy.

"I thought you knew better than to get yourself knocked up", he continued.

"Hank!" Joyce exclaimed.

Buffy froze at her father's words.

"With all due respect, I did not knock your daughter up. You have no right to say that".

"No right? No right? What right did you have to have sex with her?"

"I love your daughter. A lot. I understand your anger but please don't say that. I assure you I'm taking full responsibility of my actions".

"You say it now but how am I to know you won't change your mind?"

"I won't".

"That's what you say now."

Angel started getting furious.

"Mr. Summers, I love Buffy. My feelings for her will never change."

Hank just snorted.

"You think that low of me?"Buffy finally said.

"That's how you think of me? I got myself knocked up? I can't believe you just said that to me", Buffy said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood up.

"Dad, I understand you're disappointed but I can't take back what I did and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say to make you feel better", she continued.

"Get out", Hank said.

Buffy stood there shocked.

"Hank!"Joyce exclaimed again.

"You heard me Buffy, get out. You're not welcome here anymore."

"Dad", Buffy said weakly.

"You have lost the right to call me that".

More tears fell down her face. Noticing that she didn't budge, he turned to Angel and said,

"Take her and get out of my house".

"Hank, calm down. Don't make decisions out of anger", Joyce pleaded with her husband.

"I've made up my mind. Get out of here."

Angel took Buffy in his arms as she sobbed harder.

"Go. He's too angry to listen to anyone right now. I'll try to talk to him," Joyce told them.

Slowly, Angel and Buffy made their way to his car. Once both of them were inside, Angel and Buffy stayed silent. Buffy was still crying while Angel was trying to find the right words to say to her. When he couldn't, he started the engine and drove out of the driveway.

"Hank, think about this for a moment. Do you realize what you just did?"

"I did the right thing".

"By disowning our daughter? Weren't you the one who said we're her only sanctuary? At this point of time, she needs us the most".

"Joyce, I don't want to argue with you".

"You're a hypocrite, you know that? One minute, there you were arguing with me to let our daughter find her own happiness and now that she has, you do this to her".

"When I meant find her own happiness, I didn't mean that she go and have sex with him".

"She's a grown woman Hank! I think they know what they're doing. You're unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Unreasonable? She disappointed me, Joyce. I thought she would show better judgment than that."

"Angel loves her. Can't you see that?"

"Love isn't everything".

"So, this is your decision?"

"Yes".

"Then hear mine. I don't care if you don't see her as your daughter anymore but I do. And I'm gonna be there for her whether you like it or not."

"No. I won't allow you to have contact with her anymore".

"How can you say that?"

"Damn it, Joyce! For once, stop arguing with me. You won't be in contact with her and that's final."

Joyce, defeated and not knowing what to say, stormed off and went into the bedroom, slamming the door.

"We're here", Angel said when he reached Buffy's apartment building a little while later.

Buffy had stopped crying but she didn't budge. Angel got out of his car, went to Buffy and opened the door. He took her hand and slowly she got out of the car.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

Without looking up, she shook her head.

Angel cupped her chin and made her look at him. He smiled, kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly.

Buffy returned his hug and felt fresh new tears running down her cheeks. Angel hugged her tighter.

"He disowned me. He doesn't love me anymore".

"Shhh…you know that's not true. He's just angry", Angel said.

Buffy sobbed harder.

Then suddenly, Buffy pulled herself out of his embrace and said,

"I won't cry anymore", she said wiping her tears off.

"From now on, I don't have a father", she continued.

"Honey…"

"No", Buffy held up her hand to stop his words.

Angel knew she was trying to be strong. He held her face and looked at her.

"You don't have to be strong. Let it out. I'll be here for you."

"No, I've cried enough. We'll just move on with our lives. Okay?"

"Okay", Angel hesitantly agreed.

He kissed her forehead again and slowly escorted her to her apartment.

Later that night, while driving home, Angel decided to call his parents and tell them about Buffy's pregnancy. He was a little scared but knew he had to do it sooner or later.

"Hello", he heard his father's voice on the other line.

"Hey dad."

"Angel. How have you been, son?"

"Been good. Is mum there?"

"Yeah. Watching TV. You wanna talk to her?"

"Actually I have something to tell both you and mum. Is it okay if I go over?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll see you soon".

After hanging up, Angel made his way to his parents' house. He decided it would be better if he tell them face-to-face than on the phone.

Ten minutes later, he found himself standing in front of the door of the Sremmus home. Timidly, he knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Cole opened the door.

"Angel", he greeted and embraced his son.

Once inside, Rachel greeted Angel similarly. When all three of them were settled down, Cole asked.

"What's this thing that you want to tell us?"

Angel swore his parents could hear him gulp.

"Angel, is something wrong?"Rachel asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Mum, Dad, Buffy's pregnant", Angel went straight to the point.

"What?" both of them said in unison.

"She's pregnant and I'm the father. Before you guys say anything, I also want to tell you that I'm going to take full responsibility and I intend to marry her", Angel continued.

Silence ensued. Suddenly, both Rachel and Cole Sremmus smiled.

"Congratulations", Cole said.

Angel just stared at them, surprised.

"You guys are okay with this?"

"Well, we are shocked and a little upset that you didn't wait but we know that you love the girl. We are proud that you are going to take full responsibility and finally!…the word marriage actually crossed your mind. That's a huge plus", Rachel added.

"You guys are really okay with this?"Angel asked again as if uncertain.

"Angel, you're 29. We don't have much right to say on your life since you're an adult. We just hope that you would cherish Buffy and make her happy."

"I will."

"Do Buffy's parents know about this?"Cole asked.

"They do. In fact, we told them earlier just now but they didn't take it too well. Actually, her father didn't take it too well. He practically disowned her".

"Oh god, that's horrible. How's she taking it?"Rachel said.  
"Not too well. I dropped her off before coming here".

"Are you sure you should be leaving her alone?"

"She was asleep when I left her."

"It must be tough for her."

"It was but I think she's not letting it all out".

"Meaning?"

"I mean, she cried but she didn't allow herself to face the pain and I fear that she's keeping her feelings in. I'm afraid that she will just shut down".

"Maybe you should give her time."

"Mum, I know Buffy. Time won't make a difference. I have to do something".

Buffy called in sick the next day. She was lounging on her couch when her doorbell rang. She opened the door revealing Angel with a bouquet of flowers and a paper bag in hand.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?"Buffy said.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me. Well, I guess I have to eat these chocolates and peanut butter all by my lonesome", Angel teased.

"Did you say chocolate and peanut butter?"Buffy's eyes light up.

"Yupe. All the chocolaty goodness is in this bag".

"Goody", Buffy squealed like a five-year old and took the bag from him.

Angel made his way in while Buffy took out the chocolates and started unwrapping them. Angel looked at her with adoration in his eyes as she started gobbling the chocolates.

"Mmm… heaven".

Buffy looked up to see Angel still standing.

"Why are you standing? Sit down".

Angel smiled slightly and did as told. The truth was while he was glad to see his lover smiling; he was still worried about her over the incident that happened last night. Buffy, on the other hand, did what she does best; pretend like nothing happened and as usual, Angel wasn't too happy about it.

"Buffy, we need to talk".

"Okay. Shoot".

"What happened last night was…"

"Angel, if you want to talk about last night, I'd rather not", Buffy said before Angel could finish his sentence.

"You can't keep being like this".

"Being like what?"

"Pretending like nothing happened".

"So…what? What are you trying to say? That I should be sad and miserable with crying all the time?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, that's what you're implying. I'm sorry if you have a problem with me being strong".

"You're not being strong. You're avoiding the pain when you're supposed to be facing it. Baby, don't you see? By doing so, you're only punishing yourself."

"My father disowned me! My very own father; the man I look up to, the man who is suppose to protect me and love me doesn't even acknowledge me anymore! And here you are telling me that I'm suppose to face the pain and not avoid it. You know why I avoid it? Because it hurts so damn much. The pain is unbearable. To know that your very own flesh and blood don't want you in their life anymore. To know that they don't love you anymore…the pain…you can never understand".

By this time, Buffy was standing, crying and had her back facing Angel. Angel slowly made his way towards her and held her shoulders.

"And the reason that I'm trying so hard not to cry is because once I start, I can't stop", Buffy said as she sobbed.

Angel turned her around and embraced her as she sobbed harder.

"I…I can't stop, Angel".

"That's it, baby. Let it out. Let it all out".

It was about 30 minutes later that Buffy finally calmed down.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"Angel asked.

"Yeah. It feels really good to let it all out".

"See? I told you. Keeping things to yourself is unhealthy. It will only destroy you. My mum used to say that people who let their feelings out are often more stronger than those who keep it in".

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I snapped at you before".

"It's okay".

Two weeks passed and it was two days before Buffy's birthday. Angel thought that it was the perfect time to give her the claddagh ring and ask her to marry him.

"Hey, boss", Oz, said while entering Angel's office.

"Oz".

"Here's the Sidney file. Case solved".

"Oh, how was the case?"

"Tough but managed anyway".

"Good to hear. Good job".

"Thanks".

"Oz, can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"How did you propose to Willow? Did you like take her to some fancy restaurant then got down on one knee and popped the question?"

"Oh…Buffy's the lucky girl?"

"Yeah. I wanna do it right."

"I can't tell you how to do it cause there's no definite way to do it. As long as you do it sincerely, you can never go wrong. Don't need extravagant stuff to impress a girl when you're proposing".

Oz waited a beat before continuing,

"When are you doing it?"

"On her birthday. It's two days from now. I was thinking of picking out the ring for her later today".

"Congratulations".

"Thanks".

Oz was about to walk out of the office when Angel stopped him.

"Oz"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Cordy anything. It's just between us for now".

"Got it".

Angel would spare no expense when he was finding Buffy's ring. He had been to Tiffany's but none seemed to call out to him. He was walking along the streams of shops when an exquisite diamond ring caught his eye. It was a diamond ring with a unique cut. Angel knew then that it would be perfect for Buffy.

It was a Friday and Buffy's birthday. She entered the office to be greeted by Alice.

"Morning, Buffy".

"Mornin"

"Any calls?"

"Nope".

"Okay".

"But be reminded that you have a doctor's appointment at 3".

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me".

"Just doing my job".

Buffy then entered her office. There, she saw a package on her desk. She proceeded to open it and it revealed a black cashmere coat and from the looks, she knew it wasn't cheap.

"Happy Birthday", said a voice.

Buffy turned to see Alice leaning against her doorframe.

"Oh, Alice, thank you. God, this is so…"

"Hope you like it".

"Like it? I love it. God, I don't know what to say. Thank you".

Buffy went over and embraced Alice.

"I saw it at the store and it screamed ' Buffy'. I knew I had to get it for you".

"Thank you".

"So, what's it like being 28?"

"Great. I mean, things are really turning out well for me. I've got a gorgeous guy that I love to death. I'm going to be a mother soon. I can't think of anything better".

Buffy then had an 'off' look that didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"They haven't call?"

"No. I'm not expecting them to. I just got one call from my mum about a week ago and that was it".

"Maybe they'll call, you know being your birthday and all".

"I doubt it. I know my dad. He's an egoistic man."

"Give it time. I'm sure things will work out", Alice said, giving Buffy a reassuring smile.  
Buffy smiled lightly, appreciating the fact that Alice was trying to make her feel better. But she knew Hank Summers. It would take a miracle for him to call her today. Just then, her cell phone rang. Angel's name flashed in bold black letters.

Seeing Buffy smile, Alice knew it was Angel.

"I'm just gonna leave you to answer 'Mr. Gorgeous's call", Alice then left to do just that.

Smiling, Buffy pressed the answer key.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday", Angel said on the other line.

"Thank you".

"What would you like for your birthday. What does my lover's heart desire?"

"Well, I would love it if we could go out tonight. Just the two of us to a cozy restaurant and maybe a small cake and lots of 'tender, loving, care' after that".

"Hmm…all that I can handle but don't you want something? A present?"

"I have you. What more could I ask for?"

Angel smiled at her comment.

"Okay then. A date it is. But don't you want to celebrate it with your friends?"

"I will. Tomorrow. We're supposed to meet them tomorrow but tonight is us".

"Okay. Oh yeah, don't forget your doctor's appointment later today".

"I almost did but luckily Alice reminded me".

"I wish I could go but I have this meeting that I can't get out of".

"It's okay".

"You sure you can go alone?"

"I think I can handle going to the doctor's, Angel. Don't worry so much".

"Can't help it. Just call me if you need anything and tell me about the appointment later tonight".

"Okay".

"So, I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Eight sounds good".

"Good. I'll see you then ".

"Okay".

"And Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Happy 28th birthday".

"Thanks".

"Bye".

"Bye".


	3. Chapter 3

At eight that night, Angel rang Buffy's door. The door opened revealing Buffy in a simple black top with a gold flower pattern adorning the side and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hey, you", Buffy greeted.

"Hey", Angel said leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips.

Buffy stepped aside to let him enter.

"These are for you", he said as he handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, these are beautiful".

"So are you".

"Well, points for flattery".

"That's it?"

"Well, play your cards right and you might just get more", Buffy teased as she moved closer to him.

Angel smiled and gave her a kiss. Buffy eagerly returned it.

"I've made reservations for us at 8.30 so we should probably go now", Angel said as he released the kiss.

"Oh, okay. Let me just go grab my purse".

They arrived at Teal shortly after.

"Why are we here? You made a reservation here?"

"You'll see".

Buffy frowned.

"Angel, fess up."

Angel didn't reply. He just went out of the car. Buffy did the same.

"Angel, what have you got up your sleeve?"Buffy asked as Angel took her hand.

Buffy didn't budge.

"Baby, you're gonna have to trust me. Come on", Angel said, dragging Buffy towards the club.

When they entered the club, it was dark. Buffy could barely see anything.

"It looks closed. Angel, are you…"

"SURPRISE!"

Buffy literally jumped back and into Angel's arms. Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Oz, Alice and both of Angel's parents were standing around the pool table.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…"they started singing.

Buffy was smiling from ear to ear. She never expected this. Angel went to her cake and lights the candles.

"Happy Birthday Tooo Youuu", they sang.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles", Willow squealed.

Buffy did as told. She then hugged her friends.

"You guys did all of this for me? I thought we're meeting tomorrow."

"Actually, Angel did. We just had to say 'surprise' and of course bring a present", Cordelia added.

Buffy turned to Angel who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you", Buffy said kissing him.

"Do we have to see this?"Cordelia mocked Buffy and Angel.

"Yeah, we have presents to give", Xander added.

Buffy and Angel sheepishly smiled as they pulled away from each other.

"Okay, gimme", Buffy said.

"Gee, have some manners", Cordelia replied.

"My present; do you have it?"

"Yeah, it's right here", Cordelia said handing her a wrapped silver box.

"It's costly so you better like it", Cordelia added.

Buffy simply rolled her eyes.

She opened the package to see a crimson sweater with her initials at the top.

"Wow, it's nice"

"Nice? That's all you gotta say?"Cordelia interrupted.

Buffy glared at her and said,

"I like it. 'Thank you', Cordelia."

She turned to Xander and said her thanks as well only more sincerely to him.

"Happy Birthday, Buffy" Rachel said as she and Cole stepped forward to embrace her.

"Thank you. I didn't expect you to be here".

"Well, we wouldn't want to miss it. It's your big day", Cole added.

"Here, this is for you". Rachel said as she handed her a small package.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sremmus, you didn't have to."

"Nonsense. It's your birthday. How could we come and not bear gifts?"

When Buffy opened the package, she saw an exquisite silver necklace with a diamond encrusted 'B' as the locket.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful. I can't accept this", Buffy said.

"Why not? It's not nice enough?"

"God, no. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen".

"Then, what's wrong with it?"

"I…"

"When Rachel and I saw it, we just knew we had to get this for you. Please accept it", Cole said.

Buffy relented.

"Thank you".

"Erm…Buffy, I didn't know what to get so, I got you a gift certificate from Bloomingdale's", Giles said, handing her the certificate.

Bloomingdale's is one of Buffy's favorite places to shop.

"Giles, thank you", Buffy said embracing him.

"Buffy, this is from me and Oz", Willow said handing her a rather larger package compared to the others.

They gave her a pair of boots that Buffy absolutely loved. Then it was Angel's turn.

Angel pulled Buffy to the middle of the dance floor. The rest of them looked on.

"Um, this is for you", Angel said revealing a small velvet pouch.

Buffy took out the content to see a ring.

"It's been in my family for generations. It's called the claddagh ring. The hands represents friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart represents love. Wear it with the heart pointing towards you; it means you belong to somebody. Like this", Angel explained revealing his left hand which had an identical ring on his middle finger.

"He didn't buy her anything? That's cheap", Xander remarked.

"Ssshhh", Willow scolded, trying to listen to Buffy and Angel.

As a matter of fact, all were trying to listen except for Xander, of course.

"Angel, it's beautiful", Buffy remarked as she accepted the gift.

"It's always in a pair. It's a custom in my mum's family that we wear it when we find the one we love and give the other to the person we intend to wed."

'Did he say wed?' Buffy thought to herself.

"Wed?"Buffy timidly asked.

"Buffy, I am so in love with you that I can't see straight. You bring the smile to my face, the light in my heart. I'm very excited when I'm about to see you and it's heartbreaking when it's time for us to part. I don't think I can live without you anymore. Today, in front of people that we care and love, I'm asking you to be my partner in life and in love. You'll make me the happiest man by being my wife".

Angel then took out a velvet box and got to one knee. Buffy stood there looking at the exquisite diamond ring in the box.

Angel continued,

"Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"

Buffy was so happy that she was speechless. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Angel slipped the ring on her finger, got up and kissed her with all his might. He then embraced her as tears started falling from Buffy's eyes. The rest watched with excitement and happiness in their eyes.

"Oh, gosh, I'm tearing up", Buffy said as Angel helped her gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

The DJ that Angel hired especially for that night, started to play a romantic tune. All of them danced. Angel was holding Buffy very close as they swayed to the music.

"I love you", Angel whispered.

"I love you too".

Angel then kissed her forehead and they continued their dance in sheer silence as the love they had for each other shines through their eyes.

The wedding was set for the 21st March. Granted that it was racing against time but Angel and Buffy decided that they didn't want to wait long and they wanted to be married before the baby arrives plus Buffy wanted to do it before the 'bulge' made its appearance. Angel and Buffy had to juggle both their career and the preparation for their wedding. Though they had friends, family and various resources to help them out, it was still quite exhausting.

"What if we put your Aunt Wendy with Willow and the others?"Buffy suggested.

It was less than 3 weeks from the big day. The soon-to-be married couple was at Angel's place discussing the seating arrangement.

"I don't know. She's quite a fussy woman. Willow's table is here. She might complain saying, she's not able to see".

"Willow's table is at the third row", Buffy argued.

"I know but Aunt Wendy hasn't got very good eyesight".

"Well, we can't place her on the other tables on the first two rows. It's already filled up with our other relatives".

"Hmm…how about we switch her place with Jason's. I know he wouldn't mind sitting here since Oz is at the same table. They get along quite well."

Jason is one of Angel's cousins.

"But you said she doesn't like seating way at the front and plus the fact that she'll be placed quite near to your mum."

"You're right. When my uncle got married, she made a fuss about being in the front where everything was too near and too loud. My mum and Aunt Wendy don't get along very well either. They're cousins all right but when they fight; which they always do, it's like the war. "

"I don't know how to do this. If we place her at the third row, she might have difficulty seeing but when we place her at the front, she doesn't like it and her soured relationship with your mum doesn't help either. I give up", Buffy said tossing her pen on the table.

Angel was looking towards dead end himself. Everyone's place had been set but a last minute phone call from his Aunt Wendy saying that she's coming makes everything grueling.

"Honestly, I think we should place her at the front, you know, being family and all, she might be offended if we placed her on the 'friends' table".

"But you said, on your uncle's wedding…"

"I know but hey, this is our wedding so it's our way and if she doesn't like it then tough luck".

"But, I don't want our wedding to have a commotion of any sort. I want it to be perfect", Buffy stated.

"It will be. Baby, we are doing the best we can but no matter how hard we try, there are going to be people who won't be satisfied."

Buffy thought about it and relented.

"Okay, so we'll put Jason with Willow and Aunt Wendy with your other relatives."

"Yeah, that seems to be the best way. I'll talk to my mum and ask her to try to be civil to Aunt Wendy just for that day".

"Okay, so that's settled. Willow and Alice has already ordered the cake and Xander and Cordy is taking care of the food. Oz is in charge of music. Your parents are helping us overlook everything. Am I missing anything?"

"None that I can think of".

"Okay, I'm supposed to go dress shopping tomorrow. When's yours?"

"Am I supposed to wear a dress?"Angel asked jokingly.

"Haha…not funny, Angel" Buffy said monotonously.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh".

"Wrong timing, honey".

"Come on, baby. Everything will be fine. Relax a little".

"Relax? How can you possibly ask me to do that? This is our wedding, Angel. Wedding. It happens once in a lifetime or maybe more but I only intend on doing it once. It's the most important day of my life and you're telling me to relax?"

"Well, if we hired a wedding planner like I suggested, it will make things a lot easier".  
"It's just a waste of money and besides, I don't believe in this wedding planner thingy."

"Why not?"

"Angel, a wedding symbolizes you and your partner. It symbolizes us. It's a joining of two hearts. Weddings are a personal and delicate matter and I'm not gonna let some stranger run my wedding who will indirectly be advertising themselves. This is my wedding, not some cheap gimmick to get them more business. "

"They're not running the wedding, baby. They're just helping you and giving you professional tips and suggestions to make sure our wedding runs smoothly".

"Exactly my point".

"Huh?"  
"Angel, you just said it. 'They're just blah blah blah giving you professional tips and suggestions'. Professional being the key word here, Angel. It's a job to them. They're giving you suggestions based on their profession and maybe past experiences of other couples. But I don't need the best cake decorator or the most popular caterer in town. I don't want people going in saying that some Jane or Dick had the same caterer or same music at their wedding. I want ours to be different. Perfect. Don't you want it to be perfect? That people will come in and say that this is Angel and Buffy's wedding. Not just another wedding."

"Of course I want it to be perfect but honey, I'm getting married to you. What's more perfect than that? I respect what you just said and I agree that weddings are personal and delicate but I don't want you to be overly stressed. You need to remember that you have a life inside you and whatever you feel affects him or her."

Buffy sighed.

"I see your point. But I just want it to be…"

"Perfect, I know", Angel said before Buffy could finish her sentence.

"And it will be. I assure you it will be perfect", Angel continued, giving her a reassuring smile.

Buffy smiled back. She then looked down. Invitations have been sent out to friends and both close and distant families; mostly from Angel's side. With Buffy's growing tension with her parents, she wasn't sure if inviting her uncles and aunts would be wise. Especially if her parents won't even be there.

"I didn't send an invitation to my parents", Buffy said.

"Erm… I did", Angel nervously replied.

Buffy looked up, surprised.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you and I know you might be mad at me but Buffy, they're your parents. It's the most important day of your life, they should know".

"Angel, my father is a difficult man".

"I know but , how long is this going to go on? I know that you're upset with them but one party has to give in. If both parties are too egoistic to give in, then everybody loses eventually."

"I understand what you're trying to say but all I'm saying is I'm not expecting them to come".

"Don't say that".

"It's the truth."

"Maybe they'll prove you wrong".

"I doubt it".

Angel didn't reply. He didn't know what to say.

Things at the Summers' home deteriorated from bad to worse. Joyce and Hank were hardly talking to one another. When Joyce saw the wedding invitation in her mail, she couldn't believe her eyes.

' Buffy's getting married?' she thought to herself.

Joyce was brimming with happiness. She went inside to tell Hank the good news.

"Hank! Hank! Buffy's getting married! Our daughter's getting married!"

Hank, who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper stood up upon hearing his wife's squeals. Joyce shoved the card to him.

"Buffy's getting married!"

Hank took a moment to read the card and then, he tore it apart.

"Hank!"Joyce exclaimed.

"I've told you. We no longer have a daughter".

"How can you say that? I admit that Buffy's made a mistake but no matter how hard you try to turn away from her, she'll always be our daughter."

"Joyce, we've been through this. You know my answer. I can never forgive her for what she did".

"What she did? What did she do, Hank? Make love to the man she loves? Do you know how many thousands of people have pre-marital sex? Some don't even end up together. If making love to someone whom you love before marriage is wrong to you, fine, so be it, but isn't it our responsibility as parents to forgive our child for what she did? You told me yourself that we're her only sanctuary. Who else will she turn to if not us?"

Hank didn't say anything.

"She's getting married. This is the time she needs us the most. Who is going to give her away to Angel if not you? Who's going to help her with the guest list and dress if not me? Who's going to help them with the wedding preparations if not us?"Joyce continued.

"That's no longer our concern. We're not going. That's final!"

He then walked out of the living room. Joyce just sat there, defeated.

Buffy was at Giles', training. They decided to take a break after working out for about an hour.

"How are the wedding preparations coming along?"Giles asked.

"Good. It's safe to say that everything's settled. I just need to go dress shopping tomorrow."

"Do you have a dress in mind?"

"I kinda do but I'll just see tomorrow".

"I can't believe you're getting married. You were just a child when I met you. It seems like yesterday".

"Please! I was hardly a kid. I was seventeen and very matured by then".

"Still, now you're 26. You're getting married soon and you'll become a mother too. I can't believe you're the same quirky girl I met 9 years ago. Time flies by and you don't even notice it".

Buffy smiled.

"Giles, I have a favor to ask you", she said seriously.

"What is it?"

"Um, I was thinking, can you…walk me down the aisle?"

"Um…you want me t…to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yes".

"Um…is…isn't your father going to be there?"Giles asked unsurely.

"No".

"You didn't tell him?"

"No. Angel did. He sent them an invitation. I haven't heard from them and the wedding is less than 3 weeks away".

"Maybe it got lost in the mail?"

"Giles, get real. What are the odds that that's possible?"  
Giles didn't answer.

"Knowing my father, I know he'll never come", Buffy added.

"You may be wrong. They might surprise you".

"You don't know Hank Summers like I do. He's not gonna come".

Again, Giles didn't know what to answer.

"Giles, you're the closest thing to a father to me. I know that it may be weird for you but it would mean the world to me and…"

"Buffy…"Giles said, holding up his hand to stop her torrent of words.

"I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle", he continued.

Buffy hugged him, which surprised Giles at first but he returned her the same gesture.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me".

Giles smiled.

Finally, the 21st of March came. Angel was pacing in his room waiting for the time to be called.

"What's taking so long?" he said.

"Dude, cool down man. It's just about ten more minutes before show time", Jason replied.

"What if something happens in this ten minutes?"Angel continued.

"Nothing will happen".

"What if Buffy changed her mind?"

"She won't. Now sit down".

Angel was worried but did as was told.

Buffy's situation was no different.

"Will you be still or change your pace or something? It's making me woozy", Willow commented to Buffy who was 'surprisingly' pacing.

"I can't. I'm so nervous".

"You're gonna ruin your dress", Cordelia reminded her for about the fifth time that day.

"Cordelia, be quiet! Here I am trying my best to compose myself and all you keep telling me is 'you're gonna ruin your dress'! Can you be a lil' more supportive here?"

"I am being supportive! If you could just calm down for five seconds, you would realize that I've been trying to be supportive!"

"Oh, does 'Buffy, don't sit down. You'll get your dress ruined' or 'Don't move around so much. You'll wrinkle your dress' your way of being supportive?"

"What about, 'Everything will be fine, Buffy' or 'You'll do great' or 'You'll be okay'…Huh?"

"Yeah, once out of the gazillion times you told me not to ruin my dress!"

"Oh, don't exaggerate. I can't believe you're so… so…tacky!"

"Me? Tacky? Who are you to call me tacky when you're the one…"

"SHUT UP!"Willow suddenly said.

"I am sick and tired of the two of you bickering like 12 year olds. If you don't have anything nice to say to each other, then don't say anything! Buffy, today is your big day, so don't ruin it by arguing with Cordelia! And Cordy, just for one day, could you try not to argue with Buffy?"Willow continued.  
"But…"Cordelia's defense only fell on deaf ears as Willow said,

"No buts. Now listen, Buffy, I know you're nervous and I understand that you're getting anxious but in a few minutes you'll be married to the man you love more than anything in this world so can you please just for this few minutes try to calm down?"

Buffy nodded. Willow then turned to Cordelia.

"Cordy, I know that you're trying to help but your 'help' makes it sound like you're more worried about the dress than trying to make Buffy feel better".

Cordelia stayed silent.

"Alright, let's just all now calm down. Take a deep breath and in a few moments, Giles will be here to get Buffy", Willow continued.

That few moments happen to be just about five seconds after Willow said it.

"Buffy, it's time", Giles said.

Buffy took a deep breath, composing herself for one last time before taking Giles' arm. Slowly, Buffy and her two bridesmaids along with Giles made their way to the altar where Angel stood waiting.

Angel nervously waited for the arrival for his bride. After what seems like forever, the song started. Everyone rose to welcome the bride. Angel was anxious to see the woman who gave him nothing but happiness and love. When she did emerge, Angel fell in love with her all over again. She was wearing a white halter style wedding dress that was adorned with small pink diamonds at the front. The bottom part had a very nice flair. Her hair was styled in a beautiful twist with a veil clipped on top of it that falls down covering her face. She literally took his breath away. Angel couldn't take his eyes off of her. Before he knew it, Buffy was already standing next to him.

"We are gathered here today to witness and to unite these two souls as one. Should there be anyone who doesn't consent to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace", the priest began.

They waited for a few moments before the priest continued,

"Buffy, Angel, you may face each other".

They did as was told.

"Angel, you may recite your vows", the priest added.

"Buffy, in my whole life, I never thought I could love someone this way but I do with you. No words can describe how deeply in love I am with you. I would be lying if I tell you that I'll never hurt you but I promise that I will always try my best to keep you happy and know that I'll be there for you always. With this ring, I give you all of me. I promise to protect you, cherish you and love you till the end of time".

Buffy could feel her tears coming but tried her best to control it as the priest said,

"Buffy?"

Buffy took a moment before starting,

"Angel, no words can convey how much I love you. You bring laughter and happiness into my life. You made me believe again. And at last, I'm no longer hiding; I'm holding your hand and I'll walk beside you. I am by your side. With this ring, our lives will finally begin. I promise to be there for you, to catch you if you should fall and I offer you love till the end of time".

Buffy's tears were already making an appearance by the time she finished.

The priest waited for a few more moments before saying,

"Do you, Angel Lee Sremmus take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do".

"And do you, Buffy Anne Summers, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do".

"With the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Angel lifted her veil and kissed her softly but surely as Buffy could feel her tears falling. When their kiss ended, their foreheads touched for a brief moment as Angel gently wiped off Buffy's tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Angel Lee Sremmus", the priest said as the crowd applauded. Buffy and Angel made their way down the aisle, holding each other's hands, smiling to friends and loved ones.

At the reception, guests were all anticipating the arrival of the bride and groom. A few moments later, the newlyweds made their entrance that was applauded by the crowd. Angel was wearing a very light gray colored suit and Buffy was wearing a simple lilac evening dress that had a slit on the right side, exposing her slender leg. Her hair was let down but it was clipped at the side with a dazzling silver clip. Cordelia who was the 'emcee' for the reception welcomed them as they went around greeting their friends and loved ones. After much mingling, Cordy asked for the couple to open the dance, which they gladly did.

Angel held his wife close as they swayed to the music. Shortly after, other couples joined them.

From this moment,

Life has begun.

From this moment,

You are the one

Their eyes met. No words were needed. The love for the other shines through their eyes as Buffy slowly smiled at her husband. Angel did the same.

Right beside you,

Is where I belong,

From this moment on.

From this moment,

I have been blessed.

I live only,

For your happiness.

And for your love,

I give my last breath,

From this moment on.

Angel brought his head forward and said to her in a voice that only both of them could hear,

"I love you"

"I love you too", Buffy replied.

Buffy then laid her head on his chest as Angel softly kissed her forehead before resting his head on top of hers.

I give my hand to you with all my heart,

I can't wait to live my life with you,

I can't wait to start.

You and I will never be apart,

My dreams came true because of you.

From this moment,

As long as I live,

I will love you,

I promise you this.

There is nothing I wouldn't give,

From this moment on.

Buffy looked up again to find Angel's eyes looking into her own as they finished their dance in sheer silence.

You're the reason I believe in love,

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above.

All we need is just the two of us,

My dreams came true because of you.

From this moment,

As long as I live,

I will love you,

I promise you this.

There is nothing,

I wouldn't give.

From this moment.

I will love you,

As long as I live,

From this moment on.

The crowd applauded but Buffy and Angel were too caught up in their own world to even realize what was happening as they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Can I have your attention, please?"Cordelia announced about half an hour later.

Once she was sure that everyone was paying attention, she then started.

"Now, I would like to invite Mr. Sremmus, the groom's father, to say a few words", Cole made his way to the mike as the newlyweds looked on.

"Hey, guys. How's everyone tonight? I hope everyone's having a good time". After getting a few positive responses, he continued.

"Well, now, how do I start? Um…Angel, my son, my pride and joy. You have given us happiness and everything any parent has ever dreamed for. Your mum and I have been very proud of you but now, today, at this very moment, we are even prouder because you have chosen the most beautiful flower out of the million posies in the garden. When you brought her home that Saturday, your mum was actually scared that you and Buffy wouldn't last. No, don't get me wrong. We really liked you, Buffy. She was afraid that you might screw things up", he said, pointing to Angel.

A few giggle from the audience.

"But I told her not to worry. I knew my son. He loves this girl more than anything. He's gonna come to us and say, 'she's the one'. True enough, we're here today, celebrating your marriage. Now that you are married, you won't have to worry about your mum pestering you to get married anymore", the crowd laughed.

"Son, you have a wonderful woman in your life. Cherish her and love her. I wish you the best for your new life and…I love you son", the crowd applauded as Cole held out his glass of wine.

"To Buffy and Angel", he said.

The rest followed in suit.

A few months later, Buffy and Angel were moving into their new home (that they purchased shortly after their marriage) after moving out of their respective apartments. Their friends were helping them move.

"Careful with that box! There's fragile stuff in there", Buffy said to Xander who was carrying a box.

"You know, Buff, it would really help if you pick up a few boxes laying around outside. Us guys can't do it alone, you know", he replied.

"I would but can't. I need to navigate. You know, tell you this goes where and stuff".

Xander just huffed and continued picking up the boxes.

"Buffy! Your house is so gorgeous", Willow commented.

"Yeah, it's so much bigger than mine", Cordelia added.

"Thanks. This was the fourth house that Angel and I viewed that day but when we entered this house, it just screamed to us so we just bought it on the spot. The deal wasn't too bad either", Buffy said.

"Buffy!" Angel called from outside.

"Yeah", Buffy replied as she made her way out.

"Honey, these are our neighbors, Janet and Dan Wilson. Janet, Dan, this is my wife, Buffy Sremmus", Angel introduced.

"Hi", Buffy greeted them with a smile.

"Have you guys lived here long?"Buffy asked.

"Oh, not really. We moved here only about 2 months ago. We live right across the street", Jane replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Do you mind if we take a look around your house?"Dan asked.

"Oh no, not at all. Come on in. We have to warn you though; it's kind of in a mess. We haven't moved in the furniture yet", Angel said.

Together, they gave the Wilsons a tour of their new home.

"You have a very beautiful home", Janet commented once they finished touring.

"Thank you."

"I love that you kept the walls white. Makes your rooms look bigger somehow".

"That's the idea", Buffy replied.

Dan then looked at his watch and said,

"We'd love to stay and chat but we've got an appointment. Come by for coffee when you're free".

"You bet", Angel said as he shook Dan's hand.

"Nice neighbors", Buffy commented.

"More like nosy", Angel said.

"Honey!"

"What?"

"That's very rude. They were just trying to be nice and welcome us".

"Yeah, yeah. They better not come knocking our door at the wrong time".

"Hey, you guys", Willow called.

"We finished carrying all your boxes while you were talking to your neighbors and we're good to go", Xander said.

"Already? Don't you wanna stay? I'll order pizza", Buffy offered.

"Nah. Cordy and I have a dinner date with Cordy's parents tonight. We need to go get ready".

"Oz and I are having his parents over for dinner at our house tonight".

"Oh, okay then, maybe next time."

"Yeah, see you Buff".

"Thanks guys!"Angel said as they got in their respective cars and drove off.

"Well, looks like it's just us, baby", Angel said circling Buffy around her waist.

Buffy just smiled weakly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Buffy replied.

"No, you have 'something' face", Angel said.

"No, it's just that I miss my parents. They didn't even come to our wedding".

"I'm sure they have their reasons".

"Stop trying to make me feel better. I just wish I could say what they just said. 'I have a dinner date with my parents' but I can't".

"Well, if you want, we could always visit my parents?"

"They're not in town, remember? They're visiting your aunt".

"Oh, right. Well, we can make a candlelight dinner for two then maybe some 'night activities'…hmm?"Angel said kissing her neck.

"No, I'm not in the mood. Besides, I got patrol. We'll just order pizza later, okay?"

"Okay", Angel replied.

He was disappointed but tried not to show it.

Week after week passed by and Buffy's belly was already making itself known. Their home was finally fully furnished and Buffy was making her way down to make breakfast for Angel who was taking a shower.

"Baby!" Buffy called.

"Yeah".

"You want your eggs scrambled?"

"You don't bother! I'll do it".

Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance. She hated that Angel treated her as if she's incapable. She wasn't, she was just pregnant. Buffy ignored him and went ahead and scrambled his eggs knowing that he usually eats it that way.

About 5 minutes into cooking, Angel came down wearing just sweats with his wet hair dripping all over.

"Buffy, I said I'll do it".

"Angel, I'm pregnant. I'm not incompetent".

"I know but you need your rest. So, you go and wait at the table and I'll cook breakfast. Okay, baby?"

She just rolled her eyes. There was just no point arguing.

That day, Buffy met up with Willow for lunch.

"I can't take it, Will".

"Take what?"Willow asked.

"Angel".

"Okay. You lost me".

"I love him and everything but lately, he's been treating me like as if I can't do anything".

"Maybe because you're pregnant?"

"That's just it. I'm pregnant. It's not as if I can't do anything".

"He's just concerned, I'm sure".

"Well, he can stop being concerned".

"Buffy…"

"What? I can't stand it, Will. I feel so useless. I come back and do some housework, he's not happy. I want to cook for him, he insists on buying dinner. Nowadays, when I come home from work, all I do is sit and watch TV."

"Maybe you should try talking to him?"

"I tried but all he does is tell me to just sit down and not do anything. Sometimes I feel guilty. I see him do everything while I just lay down on the couch".

"That's what he wants".

"But…"

The sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted Buffy. She flipped open and saw Angel's name flashing. Buffy rolled her eyes and pressed the answer button.

"Hello", she said.

"Buffy, where are you? I called the office and Alice said you went out. Are you okay? You hurt?"

"Angel, calm down. I'm having lunch with Willow".

"Oh, you drove there?"

"Yes, what's the point in having a car?"

"You should have taken a cab. Anything could have happened".

"Angel, nothing happened. I've been driving to work all this while and nothing has happened".

"You should have called me and told me you're having lunch with Willow. I could have drove you there".

"Angel, for the millionth time, I can drive, okay? Can you stop treating me like a kid?"

"Baby, I was just worried that something might happen to you".

"I know and I appreciate you worrying but sometimes you have to realize that I'm just pregnant. It doesn't mean I'm incompetent".

"It's just I've heard of pregnant women losing their babies or lives in an accident. It could have happen to you, honey".

"It won't. Don't worry so much. I'm okay".

"Alright. Anyway, I was thinking of ordering some Chinese for dinner. What do you think?"

"I can cook you know."

"I know but it would be better if you rest. So, I'll order Chinese with your favorite Orange Chicken and I'll see you at home?"

"Okay", Buffy sighed.

"Alright, see you. Love you"

"Me too. Bye".

After hanging up, Buffy sighed.

"So, did you tell him?"Willow asked.

"It's no use. He won't get it".

"Be patient. I'm sure things will work out".

"I hope so too, Will. I don't know how much longer I can take this".

"Honey, I'm home!"Angel said entering the house.

Hearing no response from Buffy, he walked into the living room hoping to find her there reading a book like she always do.

"Baby?"

Seeing nobody there, he went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Buffy?"

She still wasn't there.

Finally, he entered the kitchen to see her busy cooking dinner.

"Buffy, what are doing?"

"Cooking dinner. You go wash up. Tea?"

"Sweetie, I told you earlier that I'll order Chinese".

"I just thought it would be nice to have a home cooked meal. You haven't ordered, have you?"

"No, I thought I'd just order from home".

"Well, then, don't bother. The steaks and potatoes are about done. I'll go set the table. You go wash up".

"Buffy, the doctor said that you should rest. The baby…"

"The baby is fine. Honey, I just hope you'd stop worrying so much and stop treating me like as if I can't do anything."

"That was never my intention".

"That's how I feel".

"Buffy, I just worry about you and the baby, that's all. You have to watch what you're doing. The doctor said…"

"I know what the doctor said Angel because I was there. He said I should rest and not do heavy stuff but he didn't say to just sit around and do nothing. Honestly, I feel guilty when I see you do the cleaning when I just sit around".

"I'm just trying to make things easier".

"I know that but please don't make me feel like I'm just some kid who's incapable to do anything".

"I never meant for you to feel that way".

"But that's how I feel".

"I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Worried. I know and I appreciate it".

Both of them stayed silent for a moment before Buffy said,

"You better go wash up. I'll set the table".

"Let me help?"

"No, you've done enough. Go on. I'll make you some tea".

Angel hesitated but went to the bathroom to take his shower.

The next day, Buffy and Angel went to Dr. Dolce office for Buffy's regular check-up.

"Good afternoon. Sorry for the delay. Had something to take care of. Have you guys waited long?"Dr. Dolce said as she came in.

"No, not really", Buffy answered.

"Okay, Buffy, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good."

"You don't feel any stomach pains or complications?"

"No".

"That's good. Would you lie down so I can check on the baby?"

"Okay".

Buffy lay down on the mattress prepared for her and Dr. Dolce proceeded to check on the baby with the ultrasound.

"All looks good. If everything goes well, you'll be seeing Angel junior in 8 weeks time", Dr. Dolce said after finishing with the ultrasound.

"Doctor, is it advisable if I…um, well, I'm a very active person. I have been um…doing some uh…"Buffy stalled, thinking of a word to replace 'patrolling for vampires'.

' I can't tell her that I'm fighting vamps at night. She's gonna think I'm nuts!' she thought to herself.

Buffy looked to Angel for help.

"Um, what Buffy's trying to say is…um, well…she's into aerobics kinda thing", Angel said.

Buffy looked at him weirdly. Angel just shrugged as if trying to say 'it's the best I could think of'.

"Aerobics?"Dr. Dolce asked.

"More like kick boxing", Buffy answered.

"Kick boxing?"

"You know, a little bit of punching and a little bit of kicking with some music added in?"Angel explained.

"I know what it is. You have been doing that?"Dr. Dolce asked Buffy.

"Yeah".

"You have to stop it."

"Stop?"Buffy asked.

"Yes. It could bring danger not just to the baby but to you as well. Any form of cardiovascular exercise is a no for you. You're well into your pregnancy. You should really take care of what you're doing and what you eat at this point of time. Have you been doing all this while you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You have to stop doing it until after you give birth".

"Stop it? Like I can't even do just a teensy bit?"Buffy asked.

"No. Buffy, you have to understand that whatever you do will affect the baby. I'm amazed that nothing has happened to you or your baby. Any other woman might have caused some damage to herself", Dr. Dolce continued.

'Well, I'm not any other woman' Buffy thought to herself.

"Well, thank you, Doctor", Angel thanked the doctor and helped Buffy from her chair.

"You're welcome. And remember, Buffy, no kick boxing".

"Got it".

Buffy and Angel made their way out, paid for the fees and walked to the car.

"Great. How am I gonna patrol?"Buffy whined.

"You're not. Didn't you hear what the doctor said?"

"But Angel, how can I not patrol? It's what I do. Besides, I've been doing it all this time and I'm fine".

"I know but the baby's getting bigger each day and you need to watch what you do".

"But what about patrol? What if someone dies just because I'm too pregnant to kill vampires?"

"I'll handle it. Giles and the rest of us…we'll handle it. You don't worry."

"I don't know if I can. I mean I know what's going on at night but I can't fight it because I…arrgh, I feel so useless", Buffy said, frustrated.

"You're not useless".

"I hate being pregnant".

"Buffy, how can you say that?"

"How can I not? It's just so frustrating. Ever since I'm pregnant, I can't do anything. I can't clean, I can't cook and now I can't even patrol? This is too much. This pregnancy thing is taking over my life".

"Baby, calm down. Look, I understand how you feel".

"No, you don't. Nobody does."

"Honey", Angel moved closer to embrace her but Buffy just moved away.

"Can we just get to the car and get the hell out of here?"Buffy said harshly.

"Sure", Angel said.

He was hurt by Buffy's word but understood that she was pregnant and she tends to be easily upset. Angel blamed the hormones.

Angel went to patrol that night alone after finally convincing a very persistent Buffy to stay home. He went by the usual place and dusted one vamp. It was a fairly quiet night. He then made his way to National Park. As he was walking, he heard a snap and rustle. He slowed down his pace and reached for his stake. He then turned and aimed the stake at the sound. He was met by shrieks. It was Giles with Willow, Cordelia, Xander and Oz.

"Angel, man, you scared me", Xander said.

"Sorry. What are you guys doing here?"Angel asked.

"The same could be said about you", Giles said.

"I'm patrolling".

"Where's Buffy?" Willow said.

"At home. It's not advisable for her to be patrolling for the time being. She's getting bigger and the doctor wants her to take full care of herself".

"I told her before but she wouldn't listen", Giles said.

"Buffy's stubborn. I had a hard time convincing her to stay home just now. She still insists on patrolling".

"I think it's best that we took over until after she gives birth", Willow said.

"I agree", Xander said.

"Hello?! What if we get killed?"Cordelia said.

Willow rolled her eyes and said to herself,

'Typical Cordelia'.

"We won't", Xander argued.

"How do you know that?"

"Honey, we have been doing this and look! Nothing happened to us".

"Well, Buffy was with us all this while".

"Well, we've got Angel. It's about the same", Willow said.

"But…"  
"Look, Cordy, if you don't wanna help, don't help. You don't have to make such a big deal about it", Willow argued.

"Who asked you?"Cordelia countered back.

"That's enough. There's far more important things to be done than to argue amongst ourselves", Giles scolded.

The two of them quiet down.

"He's right. Let's just work together and get this over with", Angel said.

They patrolled around the park and dusted a few vamps lurking around. It was about eleven when they decided to call it a night.

"Well, looks like we've done our fair share of dusting vamps tonight", Xander said.

"I agree", Cordelia added.

"I don't", said a very masculine voice.

They turned to see a large demon. Its features were horrific. It had two bull-like horns on its head with a nose ring attached to its nose. Its fingers had claws that could probably tear a human apart and it had red skin. All in all, it wasn't a pretty sight. The whole gang was shocked and terrified at the same time.

"Who are you?"Giles asked.

"They call me the Purveyor", it answered.

"Good Lord", Giles said.

' Shit! Giles always says that when the danger is severe', Xander said to himself.

"Where's the slayer?" the demon inquired.

"Why don't you tell me why do you need to find her?"Angel asked.

"None of your concern, weakling. The slayer is destroying my stratagem. Destroying everything that I've built for almost a thousand years. The day was drawing near but she had to ruin it. But, there's still time. With the untainted and bona fide obliterated, my stratagem can work. Where is she?!"it roared.

"I'm not letting you near her", Angel said.

It took a step closer to Angel. Angel, though intimidated, stood his ground.

"Do you think you can stop me, feeble creature?" it laughed.

It looked at Angel once again and then realized,

"It's you. You're the mate; the slayer's mate. You also caused this. You will pay".

Without warning, it swung its arm and gave Angel a hard blow on his abs that left him sprawling to the ground. Xander, Giles and Oz tried to help but it was much too strong. The girls just watched in horror. Then, Angel saw the crossbow that Giles had dropped. Painfully, he reached for the crossbow, aimed it at the Purveyor and shot the arrow. It hits the Purveyor's shoulder. The demon was taken aback but the arrow had done very little if not, no harm to the Purveyor. It simply took out the arrow and snapped it into two.

"You fool! I can't be destroyed. I was brought here for a purpose. Until that purpose is served, nothing can harm me. Nothing!"

He started to draw in on Angel. Willow whispered to Cordelia,

"We need to get out of here. The demon's too strong for us".

"How?"Cordelia asked.

"Distract him", Willow replied.

"What?"

"Hey!"Willow screamed before Cordelia could react.

The Purveyor turned to face them.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, you big, ugly demon!"Willow continued.

"Willow, what are you doing?"Cordelia whispered.

"Signal to the others to go".

"What? What about us?"

"Just do it".

"You think we're scared of you?"Willow said to the Purveyor as it drew closer to them.

Cordelia, trying to be as discreet as possible, signaled Xander using her eyes and gestures of her hands.

Xander nodded and slowly crept towards Angel and helped him up.

"You're nothing but a waste of space. I mean come on; you've probably lived for over a thousand years and tortured enough people to last you forever. Isn't that enough? Let other demons have their fair share of us. You unfair, stupid demon!"

Cordelia kept her eyes on the guys as Willow did her best to distract the Purveyor.

Once Xander gave her the thumbs up, she tugged Willow.

"We need to get out of here", she whispered.

"Oh gosh, look! He's gone", Willow said pointing to where Angel once laid.

Once the demon turned, Willow and Cordelia quickly ran towards the guys and together, they ran as fast as they could. It proved to be difficult for Angel who was still holding onto his abs. Halfway through, he collapsed.

Xander, noticing Angel, stopped and knelt beside Angel.

"Come on, you gotta run. The demon's still behind us and might be catching up anytime".

"I…I can't. It's too painful", Angel panted.

Xander, without thinking, placed Angel's arm around his neck and started pulling him up. Angel cringed at the pain.

"Come on, man. Try", Xander said.

Angel then tried to ignore the pain and started to jog as fast as his legs could take him.

Buffy could feel something was wrong but she couldn't place her finger as to what it was. She stroked her belly and paced around in the living room uneasily.

'Something feels off', she said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard the loud, continuous knock on the door. She quickly went to the door and opened it, revealing the gang and an obviously injured Angel.

"What happened?" she asked letting them in.

"We got attacked by a demon", Willow said as Giles and Xander helped Angel to the nearest couch.

Buffy sat beside Angel, pulling his shirt up to check the wound.

"It looks bad, Angel. We better get you upstairs. Oz, Xander, help me", Buffy said.

Angel placed both his arms around each of them and they slowly helped him walk towards Buffy who was leading the way. Once they got upstairs, Oz and Xander slowly placed him on the bed. Buffy helped him out of his jacket.

"I'm gonna go get some bandages", Buffy said.

"I'll get it for you. Where is it?"Oz offered.

"Um, in the kitchen. First drawer on the right, it's where I keep all the medical stuff".

"Got it".

"I'll help him", Xander said, leaving the couple for some alone time.

Once it was just both of them, Buffy carefully helped him out of his shirt and pants and helped him slip on a more comfortable sweatpants.

"It looks awful. Did you know what kind of a demon it was?"Buffy asked.

"It calls himself the Purveyor. It's really strong. It just hit me once on my abs and I feel like I've been pummeled by a dozen vamps", Angel said.

Now at the comfort of his bed, he was able to calm himself and talk normally though the pain can still be felt.

"The demon hit you just once and you're like this?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm more concerned about you."

"What do you mean?"

"The Purveyor…it was looking for you".

"So? I'm the slayer. It's natural for demons to…"

"No, this demon wasn't out for a normal killing routine. It's specifically looking for you. Said about you stopping his plans or something."

"What plans?"

"Not sure but I got a feeling it's not good. I'm worried".

"Well, we'll figure it out and we'll take him".

"No, he said he couldn't be killed until his purpose is served. Buffy, this demon is dangerous."

Buffy didn't reply. She just kept quiet but she had a 'look' that Angel knew all too well.

"No", Angel said.

"What?"Buffy said innocently.

"Not that look".

"What look?"

"Baby, I'm not a fool. I know that look. You wanna fight this thing".

"So what if I want to? Angel, look what it did to you."

"I'll be okay. It will heal. But if something happened to you…please don't do anything irrational".

"But it's what I do. I fight these creatures."

"Baby, no. Please, promise me you won't go and do anything until we really know the real deal about the Purveyor. Promise me?"

Angel said holding her hands in his. After a few moments, Buffy finally relented.

"Fine".

"Thank you."

"Got the bandages", Xander said, coming into the room.

"Thanks", Buffy said as she began dressing Angel's wound.

Angel hissed when Buffy gently touched the wound.

"Sorry", Buffy apologized.

About ten minutes later, Buffy finished doing his wound. She and Xander then left the room to let Angel get some sleep. They made their way downstairs where the rest were waiting.

"How is he?"Giles asked upon seeing Buffy.

"The injury looks pretty bad", Buffy said.

"The demon was strong. It just punched Angel and he went sprawling to the ground", Willow explained.

"Giles, what do you know about this Purveyor guy. What's his deal?"Buffy asked.

She was getting down to business.

"Um, I've heard of him and I've come across him in a book once. It calls itself the Purveyor. In simple terms, the Purveyor means the Bringer".

"The Bringer? The Bringer of what?"Willow asked.

"Chaos, havoc of all sorts. The Purveyor or the Bringer will cause chaos and destruction to a world", Giles answered.

"So, are we talking about an apocalypse here?"Buffy asked.

"Maybe. At this moment we're not sure of the Purveyor's plan or stratagem or so he calls. May be an apocalypse, may be not".

"We have to be sure", Buffy said firmly.

"Of course. I'll go back and read up on him. I'll see what I can find".

"Until then, I think all of us should lay low for a while", Xander suggested.

"I agree. Until we know what's what, it's best to stay in", Giles added.

"Okay", Buffy said.

"It's late. We should get going", Willow said.

Buffy ushered her friends to the door and bid them goodbye. She then went upstairs to see Angel soundly asleep. She slowly crept towards the bed and slid into bed, kissing Angel on his forehead before falling asleep beside him.

Angel awoke the next morning feeling like he had been run over by a truck. He tried to move but it was too painful. He turned his head to see his wife sleeping soundly beside him. As always, he stared at her. Carefully, he took one of his hands, and stroked her belly. The gesture awoke Buffy.

"Hey", Buffy softly said.

"Hey", Angel replied.

"How do you feel?"she asked.

"It still hurts but bearable".

Buffy sat up and slowly peeled the bandage. The wound still looked horrible but she could see that it was healing.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor's just to be sure", Buffy said.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm already feeling better than yesterday".

"Angel, we need to make sure that you don't have any broken bones".

"I don't. If I do, I would have felt it. I'll be fine".

"Fine; if you say so. I'm gonna go make some tea."

Buffy went downstairs to the kitchen while Angel laid back down on the bed.

At around eleven, Buffy was reading a book on the couch when she heard the doorbell rang. She opened the door to reveal Giles.

"Giles".

"Buffy, may I come in?"

"Sure".

"Where's Angel?"

"He's upstairs, resting".

"How is he?"

"He says it still hurts but he's healing".

"Good".

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring you some tea?"

"Yes, thank you".

Giles took a seat while Buffy went to the kitchen and fixed some tea.

Angel had heard the doorbell rang so he figured he'd see who it was. Slowly he made his way down.

"Buffy, I heard the door r…Giles", Angel greeted upon seeing his guest.

Giles turned to see Angel slowly making his way down the steps.

"Angel."

Giles then got up and escorted Angel to the couch before taking his own seat.

"I hope you're doing better", Giles said.

"A little."

"Have you consulted the doctor?"Giles asked.

"No. I don't think its necessary".

"But you should at least check for any internal injuries".

"It's no use Giles. He won't listen. No point arguing with him", Buffy said, entering the living room with tea.

"You should be in bed", Buffy said to her husband.

"I can't be there forever. It got stuffy".

Buffy rolled her eyes and sat beside Giles.

"So, did you find anything on the Purveyor?"Buffy asked.

"Well, I did some research and there was some mention of it in various books."

"And?"Buffy asked impatiently.

Giles fidgeted. He was nervous; Buffy could tell. Buffy knew there was danger.

"Giles, tell me what's wrong".

Giles hesitated.

"Throughout the research, I came across an apocalypse", Giles started.

"I'm not quite sure but this um…apocalypse involves the Purveyor and you", Giles continued.

"So? Don't all apocalypses involve me?"Buffy said.

"I know but it states that um…you…um…y…you…"Giles couldn't complete the sentence.

"I what?"Buffy pushed.

Angel could feel his heartbeat getting faster.

"It's written that you won't survive it", Giles said.

Buffy froze.

'This can't be happening!' Buffy thought.

"It's got to be a mistake", Angel said.

"I hope that it would be but it's not. I reread the book over and over again for hours trying to maybe see that it might be a mistake but it isn't."

"Try again" Angel demanded.

"I did. It's real. It's written in the Codex. The Codex is never wrong".

Giles summoned the rest of the gang over to Buffy's house to discuss the matter at hand. After telling them what he had told Buffy and Angel, they were just as surprised.

"Are you sure?"Willow asked.

"Yes", Giles replied.

Buffy was still trying to recover from the shock. She was silent throughout the whole time. Angel, sensing her uneasiness, threaded his fingers with hers and held it tightly. Buffy faced him with watery eyes. Angel's heart broke.

"Everything will be fine", Angel said calmly.

Buffy answered him with a slight smile. She knew he was trying to be strong for her but knew that he was really as scared as she was, maybe more.

"Is there a way out of it?"Cordelia asked.

"No. I'm afraid there is not. It states that Buffy will not survive this", Giles said solemnly.

"There has to be a way", Willow retorted.

"Willow, there isn't. I wish to god there was but there isn't. The codex clearly states that the slayer will die", Giles replied.

"I don't care. I'm going to search the net, books, whatever. There has to be some way", Willow said.

"Let me help", Angel offered.

"I second that", Xander said.

"Me too", Cordelia joined.

"I'm gonna need those books you went through", Willow said to Giles.

"Willow…"

"Giles, don't argue with me. I know you went through it for hours but maybe you missed some things that might be crucial."

"Well…"

"Giles please."

Giles relented. He swore that he knew there was no other way around it but if he did miss something that could probably save Buffy then it was worth a shot. They agreed to meet at Giles' the next day.

Later that night, Buffy was sitting on the vanity chair, absent-mindedly brushing her long locks and fearing of what will happen next. Angel came into the room to see his wife deep in thoughts. He went to her and touched her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

Buffy didn't say anything but just shook her head. Angel slowly knelt down beside her and made her look at him.

"Everything is going to be fine", Angel, said.

"No, it's not. Didn't you hear what Giles said?"Buffy replied.

"We'll find a way".

"There is no way."

"We don't know that".

"Angel, please. Deep inside you know that there is no way. I'm going to die", Buffy wept.

Angel could feel his tears coming.

"Honey, please don't say that", Angel said.

"It's true."

"We'll find a way, I promise. We'll get through this together."

"I knew this would come. I always knew. A slayer seldom lives long. Giles had warned me since I was seventeen. I know this. This is my duty, my calling. I have to face this, alone."

"No you don't. You have Giles and your friends and me. We'll face this together".

"No. The slayer should fight her battles alone. The slayer is always alone".

"Not you. You have me".

"Angel, you don't understand. I have to do this alone. I'm gonna die alone".

"You won't die. I won't let you to die. Buffy, I vowed that I would protect you and I will. Nothing can harm you. Nothing will take you away from me."

Buffy didn't say anything. She just stroked her belly and smiled a little. She continued,

"One thing's for sure. No matter what happens to me, I'll make sure Angel jr. comes", she laughed.

Angel smiled.

"Will you promise to take care of our child when I'm no longer around?"Buffy said softly almost to a whisper.

"Nothing will happen to you", Angel said and pulled her into his arms.

Buffy cried harder.

"Ssshhh…nothing will happen to you", Angel repeated while stroking her hair.

"Angel…I…I'm so s…scared", Buffy sobbed into her husband's chest.

Angel felt tears running down his cheeks. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

The next day, as planned, they met the next day at eight. All were present except Buffy and Angel.

"Maybe they're on their way", Willow said when Giles told her only Xander and Cordelia had arrived.

After sharing some hugs, Willow and Oz took their place on the couch.

"Angel said that he's going home to freshen up before coming over", Cordelia informed.

"Alright. I have made some tea for us. It's in the kitchen. Help yourselves. I'm going to go get the books", Giles said.

"What is it with Englishmen and tea? Don't they drink coffee? I mean we're in need of caffeine in times like this", Xander said.

"Tea does have caffeine in it, honey", Cordelia added.

"Well, I'm going to get some tea for myself. Any other takers?"Willow asked.

Oz and Cordelia both said yes.

"Xander?"Willow asked.

After a moment, he said,

"Oh, alright. Get me a cup."

"I'll help you, Will", Cordy said standing up.

Both women then went off to the kitchen as the men engaged themselves in their conversation.

When Angel came home, he found Buffy home from work already, sleeping on the couch. He could see that she was exhausted. Leaning down, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then went to the bathroom to freshen up before leaving for Giles'. About half an hour later, he came down to see his wife still in slumber. Gently, he stroked her face to wake her up knowing that they had to meet the others at Giles.

"Buffy, wake up. Honey, we gotta go", Angel said.

Buffy stirred for a moment before opening her eyes.

"Hey", she said.

Angel just smiled.

"When did you get home?"she asked, sitting up.

"About half an hour ago. How come you're home early?"

"Didn't see the need to stay longer. Besides, there wasn't much work".

"We need to go. They're probably waiting for us."

"Angel, I don't feel up to it. Is it okay if I just stay home?"

"You're not feeling well?"

"No. I just don't feel like going out. I just want to rest. You go."

"I don't think that you should be alone".

"I'll be okay. Don't worry."  
"But…"

"I will be okay. I promise you".

Angel hesitated but decided to let it go.

"Okay. Rest well and I'll see you later", Angel said getting up.

"I'll walk you out", Buffy said getting up as well.

"Lock all doors and windows while I'm out", he added.

At the door, Angel gave her one last peck before heading to his car. Buffy watched as Angel got his car out on the road, waving at him for before he sped off. She then went back in.

Sitting back at the couch, she just stared into space. She didn't want to go because she didn't see the need to. Though she knows and appreciates that her husband and friends are trying to help but there's also reality. She knows there is no way around it. Oddly, she felt that she was ready to face the Purveyor or whatever apocalypse that was to come. She was scared but not only of dying, but also of leaving Angel. He and the baby mean the world to her. Angel has been her strength and she knows that Angel loves her in a way no man ever could. For a normal guy like Angel to enter her life as a slayer and her world of darkness is a very big deal. He could have just played it safe and not get himself involved in her life and walk away from her but he didn't. He had a choice but he chose not to walk away. Instead, he adapted himself to her life, fighting beside her. He not only loved her but accepted her for who she is and now she has to leave him? After all he has done for her? She felt that it was unfair to Angel. Now she blamed herself.

'If only back then I was very firm and not allow him to get involved with me, he wouldn't have to go through this', she thought to herself.

But it was too late for regrets.

It was eight thirty and Buffy and Angel have yet to make an appearance. Willow had tried calling Buffy's cell but it was switched off, Angel didn't pick up his and no one answered when she tried their home.

"Why don't we start without them? I'm sure they're on their way", Cordelia suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in approval and each took a book from the stacks of books Giles placed on the table. About fifteen minutes into their reading, the doorbell rang.

"That must be them", Giles said heading towards the door.

He opened his door to reveal only Angel standing on the other side.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a killer", Angel said, entering the house.

"Where's Buffy?"Willow asked.

"She's at home. She's not feeling well."

"But I called your house just now and no one picked up".

"She must have dozed back to sleep. She was really exhausted", Angel answered.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave her alone?"Cordy asked.

"Cordelia is right, Angel", Giles added.

"I'll call your house again to check", Willow said.

"Guys, look, I know what you're thinking but Buffy's fine. She needs some time alone. To think things through. I also thought that it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone but knowing Buffy, she just needs time to herself and I think that was the real reason she didn't want to come".

"But, Angel, she's maybe not in her right mind. Who knows what she'll do?"Willow asked.

"If you're thinking that she might do something foolish, you're wrong. Buffy's carrying our child. She won't do anything that will harm the baby", Angel answered.

"But, Angel…"Willow tried to argue.

"No. We came here to help her and read through these books so can we please get to it?"Angel asked.

All of them hesitantly agreed.

About three hours passed and yet the gang came up with nothing. It was what Giles told them. Buffy was to face an apocalypse and she was to die in the hands of the Purveyor.

"This is pointless", Xander huffed.

"Xander", Cordelia chided.

"What? We've been through almost all the books here and it's all the same. She's gonna die", Xander continued.

He then turned to Angel and said,

"Look, I'm sorry Angel. I'm just frustrated".

"I can understand that but we really don't need your negativity at a time like this!" Willow bawled.

"How could you even say that? Buffy has saved your life time and time again plus the fact that she's your friend since high school that's been there for you", she continued.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"Xander started

"To what? Be a jerk?" Willow said before Xander could finish his sentence.

"Alright, that's quite enough", Giles said.

But Xander and Willow ignored Giles and continued bickering. Angel and Oz tried to calm them down.

Amidst the pandemonium, Cordelia just closed her ears and stared at the book on her lap, not wanting to care. As she was staring, she caught a sentence in the book.

'Filth? Chaste? What is this?' she thought as she straightened up.

The sentence was part of an entry. She reread the entry three more times.

' Could it be true?'

"Hey guys", Cordelia started but caught no one's attention.

She stood up and tried again.

"Guys", again no one listened.

"HEY! CAN ALL OF YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN? I MAY HAVE GOTTEN SOMETHING HERE!"

That did it. They all turned to face her.

"Thank you. Okay, I came across this entry in this guy's diary that I think could mean something so, listen up."

She then turned back to the book and read the entry out loud.

"Entry 189: With erroneous and filth it came, it can only be destroyed with the chaste and virtuous. The slayer cannot destroy the apocalypse that the Purveyor has planned and started, though she is made out of light and has tremendous strength. The Purveyor cannot and will not die until his mission is served and his mission is the apocalypse. But there is one way and one way only to destroy the Purveyor and the apocalypse and that is by using the purest of light and undefeatable strength. Though I thought the slayer was the answer, I was wrong. It is said that if she faces the apocalypse, she will perish. Even after almost ten years studying the Purveyor and the apocalypse he intends to bring forth, I still cannot decipher what it means or what is the being or thing that could destroy this demon and the apocalypse. Could this be the end of the world? The end of God's creation and mankind? God, help us all. Please send us a savior."

She looked up to the others.

"See? We got something here", she said.

"What book is that?"Giles inquired taking the book from her.

"There's no title but it's some guy's diary. The one I read was his last entry".

Giles inspected the book and said,

"It's the diary of a priest whom was well respected. I didn't know he was researching on the Purveyor. I didn't think of looking into his diary."

"Well, you should have", Cordelia added.

"Okay, we got something but it did say that Buffy can't destroy it", Xander said.

"No but now we know that there is something out there that can stop it. Now we just have to find out what", Cordelia replied.

"With the chaste and virtuous", Giles repeated trying to understand.

The rest of them thought hard as well.

'With the untainted and bona fide obliterated, my stratagem can work…It's you. You're the mate; the slayer's mate. You also caused this. You will pay', Willow recalled the Purveyor's words.

'Why would Angel cause it? Caused what? Untainted and bona fide? Okay, obviously Angel and Buffy cocked up his plan but how? Buffy, I would understand but Angel? What did he do wrong? He's just a normal guy. Okay so he married Buffy but it still doesn't make sense why Angel was at fault. Something about him being the slayer's mate? Whatever that means', Willow said to herself.

Then it struck her.

'The slayer's mate? That means…'

"The baby", Willow finally spoke up.

"What?"Giles asked.

"The baby".

"What baby?"Angel asked.

"Your baby", Willow said eagerly.

"Huh? Will, what are you talking about?"Xander asked.

"I'm talking about Buffy and Angel's unborn child. The child's the one who can destroy the Purveyor and the apocalypse".

"You're trying to say that my child is the one who can stop this monster?"

"Uh huh and the apocalypse".

"You're crazy".

"NO, Angel think about it. When we first came face to face with the demon, it was looking for Buffy. But then it also said that you caused it."

"Still I don't see how it is connected to our child?".

"Angel, it said about you being the mate. In primitive terms mate means to become one, to breed, to reproduce".

"It also means companion, friend and chum and buddy", Giles added.

"But guys think. It said Angel caused this. How could he have caused this? He's just an average guy. He can't be held responsible for cocking up some demon's plan to destroy the world. The book said with the chaste and virtuous means with the pure and clean. What's purer that a newborn baby?"

"It also said that the thing or being that can destroy the Purveyor is of the purest of light and with undefeatable strength", Xander added.

"Again I repeat nothing is purer than a newborn baby and undefeatable strength means a strength so powerful nothing can stop it. And what's more powerful than a mother's love to her child?" Willow replied.

"Angel, your child has the blood of the slayer running through his or her veins. The slayer is made out of light and has great strength. Your child has Buffy's light and your purity making him or her the purest of light", she continued.

"My purity? What do you mean?"

"It means you're pure. "

Everyone looked at her puzzled.

Willow looked around trying to explain it without embarrassing Angel.

"Um…what I'm trying to say is that maybe your body is unseen or untouched by any other woman except Buffy. Inside you is only Buffy and no one else", Willow finally said awkwardly.

Everyone knew what it meant but didn't say anything.

"But how sure are we?"Oz finally spoke.

"I'm very sure. There can't be anything else", Willow said.

"Okay if you're right then that means the Purveyor is out to get Buffy not because to get her out of the way but because she is carrying our child?"

"Yes. It has been stated that she will die in the apocalypse and that the Purveyor is immortal until the apocalypse so it seems pretty pointless for it to want and kill Buffy when the books said she won't survive".

"Okay, so that means we need to keep Angel jr. kicking in Buffy's tummy and we're safe?"Xander asked.

"Not just that but I think Buffy has to give birth to it. With his or her arrival, I believe that it will destroy the Purveyor and stop the apocalypse", Willow answered.

"When is she due?"Cordy asked Angel.

"She's not for another three weeks", he replied.

"Okay so we just need to keep her safe until then and…"Cordelia suddenly stopped and looked Angel in the eye.

"Angel, Buffy's at home, alone and vulnerable", she finally said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Angel was already out of the door, sprinting towards his car. The others followed not far behind.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"Angel honked and screamed at the cars in front of him.

He reached for his phone and dialed his house. Nobody answered. He tried again.

"Come on baby, pick up. Tell me you're okay."

After about the fifth time, he threw his phone in frustration.

'Please god don't let anything happen to her. God, please, don't take her away from me. Buffy, I don't want to lose you', he said to himself as he ran his hand through his hair.

Not far behind was Xander's car with the rest of the gang in it.

'I hope she's okay. Please let her be okay', Cordelia silently prayed.

"No one's picking up", Willow said.

She too has been trying to call Buffy.

"We'll be reaching in about ten more minutes", Xander announced.

Soon, Angel reached his home to see the door on the lawn. It was completely torn off its hinges.

"No", Angel said as he got out of his car and sprinted towards his house.

"BUFFY!"he called out for her once he was inside.

His home was a wreck. Like a lunatic, he searched his whole house but his wife was nowhere to be seen. He could hear the others calling him from downstairs but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding his wife. When he realized she was gone, he dropped to his knees, calling out her name one last time hoping there would be an answer but there was none. Soon tears rolled down his cheeks. He had never felt so helpless.

It was moments later when Cordelia found Angel on the floor.

"Angel, the Purveyor's got her. Janet and Dan saw some big red thing taking her. Come on, we gotta go find it".

Angel didn't move. He just kept on sobbing.

"Angel, come on. Buffy's in danger. Get up", Cordelia said pulling his arm.

Still he didn't budge.

"It's my fault. I caused this", Angel whimpered.

"What?"

"I was the one who got Buffy pregnant and now Buffy and our baby are paying the price. Ever since I came into her life, I have caused nothing but trouble. She lost her parents because of me and now…"

Cordelia held his arms and made him look at her.

"Angel, stop it! It is not your fault! Now you listen. Buffy's in danger and she needs you. So, get yourself together and get up!"

"No it's my fault".

Cordelia roughly shook his shoulders and said,

"Snap out of it! Do you want to lose her and the baby?"

"No!"

"Then get your butt of the floor and get out there! But if you're just gonna sit here and whimper and cry like a baby, you WILL lose her."

'She's right. I need to find her', Angel said to himself.

Pulling himself together, both him and Cordelia made their way downstairs to meet the others.

"We need to find the Purveyor fast!"Willow said.

"Alright, let's not panic. We need to know where the Purveyor would take Buffy", Giles added.

"But how? We don't have any lead", Cordelia pointed out.

After a moment, Xander spoke,

"We don't but I know someone who may have information."

"Then let's get out there", Angel said.

Ten minutes later, they reached Willy's Bar.

"Sometimes, when Buffy needs some info on the dark side, she turns to Willy", Xander informed.

"Willy? What kind of a demon has that name?"Cordelia asked.

"He's human. He runs a bar and his bar only serves a special type of clientele; demons, vamps, monsters, you name it."

"So if he serves them, why would he help Buffy?"

"Because Willy only see 'the green' ", Willow answered.

"Money?"

"Yupe. You give him the cash and he'll give you what's the what. But he's a greedy bastard. If you're not generous with the green, he won't say a thing. We call him 'Willy the Snitch'. Then Buffy will show him 'the black and blue', which she usually does actually. After a while, she just showed him 'the black and blue'. She'll just beat him up until Willy can't take it and he'll tell", Xander, added.

"Willy!"Xander called out.

Obviously Xander, Willow and Giles were used to this. The other three felt out of place. There wasn't a single human in this so-called 'bar'. There were vamps, demons with gruesome features and other beings that were too grotesque to describe and the drinks that they drank were all indescribable. The vamps of course had blood then there were green gooey liquid and brown substance…yuck! But weirdly, the creatures didn't seem to care that a bunch of human just entered the bar. They just ignored them. Guess they were used to it too.

"Willy!"Xander called out again.

"Pipe down! I'm coming!"said a voice.

Soon a medium built guy with a hair so outdated you'd think he was stuck in the 50s, emerged from the bar's store.

"Well, if it isn't the slayer's sidekicks. Ooh, brought some friends long too. What is this? Geek night out?"Willy chuckled.

The other demons that were sitting nearby suddenly got up and moved away from the group, hearing the word, 'slayer'.

"Shut your crap", Xander replied.

Taken aback, Willy knew this guy meant business.

"What can I do for ya?"Willy asked,

"I need information", Xander said calmly.

"Ain't that a surprise? Whaddya need?"Willy said sarcastically.

"Calls himself the Purveyor. Big red ugly guy. Where's it hiding?"Xander asked pulling out a twenty-dollar bill and placing it on the bar.

Willy looked at the money and said,

"Gee, wish I could help but never heard of him".

This means to get him to talk, he wanted more.

"I'll put in another fifty", Angel said from behind, pulling out the bill.

"Tell me where it's hiding", he continued.

Willy ignored him and pretended to clean a glass.

"I'll give you a hundred", Angel said showing Willy the note and placing it on the bar top as well.

Willy eyed the notes. He then said,

"I'll tell you what I know. Word got around that the grand mausoleum at Peace Cemetery has been avoided by the vamps and other demons lately. Said this big, ugly dude has like taken over it and made it his territory or something. So far, none of these creatures cares about territory whatsoever. They see it, they like it, they take it, but not this time. They stay away from the mausoleum like a plague. If these vamps and demons are afraid of something that's not the slayer, I'm guessing it's pretty powerful. But I don't know if we're talking about the same guy".

"Okay, what do you know about an apocalypse?"Xander asked further.

"I know nothing about an apocalypse", Willy answered.

"If you know nothing about an apocalypse then I'm the smartest guy in the world. Spill", Xander replied.

"I'm serious! I know nothing."

Angel was running out of patience. He took Willy by the lapels and threatened,

"Look! My wife is out there helpless! I don't have time for this! Unless you want me to beat you to death, which I will, you'll tell me what you know!"

The whole bar went silent and looked on at the commotion. Willy didn't know why he felt so threatened by this normal guy. Something told him that this guy could really hurt him or worse.

"You're him", Willy said as something occurred to him.

"You're the slayer's husband. God, when I first heard that the slayer got her a husband, I didn't believe it. I mean it's been so long since she came here. Pleasure to meet you. Shame on me for thinking you were a geek like the boy. What does it fe…?"Willy couldn't finish his sentence as Angel's fist connected to his face.

"I have no time for this! Tell me what you know!"Angel bawled.

"OW, for a normal guy, you pack quite a punch. Been training with the missus?"Willy teased.

When he saw Angel raised his hand again which no doubt to hit him again, he raised his hands in defense and said,

"Okay! Okay!"

Angel lowered his hand and said,

"Talk".

"All I know that there's an apocalypse coming. But something's delaying it. Something to do with Buffy. So unless that something is destroyed, the apocalypse can't come", Willy explained.

"So the apocalypse won't come?"Angel asked.

"From what I heard it will. The guy doing the apocalypse is determined to destroy that something".

The others just listened and looked at Angel and Willy's 'conversation'.

"How to stop the apocalypse?"

"That I don't know".

When Angel raised his fist again, Willy said,

"From the pure light or something but that's all I know, please don't hit me", Willy begged.

"So it can be stopped?"

"I guess".

"Come on, Angel. I think we've got enough information", Xander said pulling Angel away from Willy.

All of them started to move off.

"Nice doing business with you" Willy said.

When he was about to take the money, a hand sought out and took it first.

"Hey! We had a deal", he looked up to see Angel holding the money.

"I did say a hundred", Angel said giving him the notes.

Willy frowned and took the notes from him. Counting it he realized,

"Hey! This is only twenty. You said a hundred", Angel was already walking towards the door when Willy called out.

"Assume that the other eighty have been paid in 'black and blue'", Angel said without looking back, leaving an upset Willy to tend to his wounds.

Xander sped towards the mausoleum. Silence engulfed them. None of them knew what to say. All just looked ahead and silently prayed that Buffy will be okay.

Xander haven't even fully stopped the car and already Angel was out of the vehicle sprinting towards the grand mausoleum. Suddenly all of them heard a shriek. Buffy's shriek.

'Buffy, no!' Angel thought warily.

Angel ran faster.

Once there, Angel tried to open the door but it won't budge. He slammed the door with his body as hard as he could but still it didn't budge. He slammed again and again.

"Angel!"

He turned to see the gang carrying a huge log. He moved to help them carry it as well. He didn't care to ask how or where they found this log at the cemetery. He just wanted the door opened.

"On three!"Xander called.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

The door budged but it didn't break.

"One more time! On three! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

It budged again but like before, it didn't break.

"One last time! Give it everything you've got! Ready?!"

Hearing the response he continued,

"On three! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

That did it.

Once they were inside, they were presented with an unconscious Buffy on the floor.

'God, please no', Angel thought to himself, fearing for the worst as he ran towards her.

"Buffy" he said, his hands trembling as he touched her wrist, looking for a pulse.

When there wasn't, he started to panic.

"She's not breathing", he turned, saying to the others.

"No, baby no!"Angel started sobbing.

"Angel, let me try CPR", Willow offered.

Hesitantly, Angel laid her down and stepped aside. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he watched helplessly. Cordelia place a hand on his shoulders trying to comfort him. When it seemed like Willow has tried for like the umpteenth time, suddenly, she felt Buffy's chest moved.

"She's breathing", Willow said.

Angel immediately kneeled beside Buffy and held her hand. Buffy's eyes fluttered open.

"Angel?"she whispered.

"I'm here, baby. I'm right here".

"Hurts", she whispered again.

"Uh, Angel", Cordelia called.

Angel looked at Cordelia to see her pointing at Buffy's legs. Blood was starting to stream down it.

"We need to get her to the hospital, now", Giles said.

Angel carried Buffy in his arms and headed towards the door.

"Nobody goes anywhere!" they heard a voice but no sign of the demon.

"The Purveyor. What now?"Willow whispered.

Without a second thought, Angel said,

"Xander, take Buffy. Get her to the hospital now. The rest of you follow him. I'll try to stall the Purveyor".

"But Angel, he's strong and indestructible. He just hit you once the other time and you were in bed for almost a week", Willow argued.

"I don't care. Look, if we all go to the hospital, he'll surely come after us. Right now all he wants is to kill our baby. Someone needs to stall him! You guys go! We need to save Buffy and the baby", Angel said.

"But…"

"Willow please! There is no time. Please save my wife and baby", Angel begged.

"What about you?"

"JUST GO!"

Xander carefully took Buffy out of Angel's arms and sprinted towards the door. The others hesitatingly followed behind. Once at the car, Xander carefully placed Buffy at the back seat. Willow and Cordelia sat on either side of her. Oz took the front with Xander.

"Angel", Buffy whispered again, her eyes started to flutter.

"Buffy, stay awake", Willow pleaded.

Then Xander realized that Giles was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Giles?"

He looked at the rear view mirror to see him at the boot. Frowning, Xander called out,

"Giles! Get in the car! We're running out of time!"

Giles emerged carrying a rather large brown bag. He then walked to Xander's window.

"What are you doing and what's in that?"Xander asked, pointing towards the bag.

"I managed to grab my weapons bag just now. I'm going to help Angel. He can't face that thing alone especially with no arms. I'm hoping the weapons I have with me are sufficient. Now go and get Buffy to the hospital. Be safe", Giles explained.

Xander simply nodded and drove off. He wanted to argue but he knew there wasn't time. He just hoped that both Giles and Angel would be okay.

As soon as the rest was out, Angel took out his gun and held it in shooting position as he carefully moved around the mausoleum.

"Show yourself!"Angel called out.

Suddenly, Angel was thrown onto a wall. Angel looked up to see the demon smiling devilishly.

"So, we meet again, weakling".

Angel painfully got up and aimed his gun at the demon. He shot at it. The demon was taken aback but it wasn't at all injured.

"You fool! Nothing can kill me until my purpose is served!"

It simply took the bullet out and threw it on the floor. Angel was surprised when the part of the demon he shot at magically closed, making it look as if it wasn't shot before. It punched Angel and again he went sprawling to the ground.

"Why are you wasting your time fighting me? You know I cannot be stopped. Besides, I already killed your wife and child. Now, my apocalypse will come".

Angered, Angel got up again and when it came close, he punched the demon as hard as he could and managed to hold out his own for a couple more blows before it shoved him to the floor again. Angel coughed in pain.

"Time to die, scrawny being", it said.

As it advanced towards him, Angel knew that he was finished. He was too weak to try and stand. When he thought that this was it, the demon bawled,

"Who dares?"

"Get away from him".

Angel thought he heard Giles' voice. When the demon turned, Angel saw an arrow pierced through its back. He looked ahead and saw Giles standing there with a crossbow in his arms. Angel felt relieved.

"You fool!"it said and advanced towards Giles.

Giles ran trying to avert the demon's attention away from Angel. Slowly Angel tried to get up.

"We need help!" Willow called as Xander carried Buffy to the emergency room and placed Buffy on an empty bed.

Soon a nurse came.

"What happened?"she asked.

"Uh, she fell", Willow lied.

"Okay, go call Dr. Shawn" the nurse called to another fellow nurse who immediately ran to the phone and made the call.

The nurse went about checking Buffy's pulse. Not long after, a woman with black hair, obviously the doctor came running towards them.

"Okay, what happened", she asked the nurse.

"The people who brought her in said she fell", the nurse answered, pointing towards Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Oz.

The doctor went about checking Buffy.

"She's bleeding profusely. How hard did she fall?" the doctor asked the gang.

"We're not sure. When we found her, she was already like that", Xander answered.

"Her pulse is slowing down", the nurse added.

"Get her in the emergency room and prepare for surgery now", the doctor called.

Soon two other nurses pushed the bed Buffy was in towards the Emergency Room. The gang was about to follow when the doctor stopped them.

"You're not allowed in. Alright, tell me what really happened".

"Just what he told you, when we found her, she was already like that", Willow explained.

"From the way she was bleeding, I'm guessing something else happened. You want me to save her; I need to know the truth. "

"We're telling you the truth! Just please save her and the baby," Willow bawled

"I gotta tell you honestly, from the looks of it, I don't think the baby survived but I'm going to try my best".

"Please do", Willow begged.

"Alright, I need…"

"Doc, you gotta see this. The bleeding has stopped and her wounds are healing but the baby's heartbeat is dropping", said the nurse who wheeled Buffy in.

"Is the mother conscious?" the doctor asked as she started to walk towards the Emergency Room.

"No".

The gang just looked on as the doctor and nurse disappeared into the Emergency Room.

Angel and Giles tried their best to hold put the demon but they were obviously fighting the losing battle. Both of them were on the floor, struggling to get up.

"You fool! I'm invincible! Now with nothing in the way, my apocalypse will now come just as planned", it bawled.

Angel felt anger overcome him as he took the battle-axe that had fallen before and swiped it again but like before it was no use. The monster simply chuckled and threw Angel against the wall.

"I don't feel good. Maybe we guys should go back and help Giles and Angel", Oz suggested.

"I know that seems the most logical thing to do but what good will it bring? The creature's invincible. Besides, I'll feel better with you guys here", Cordelia added.

Just then, Dr Shawn burst open the door to the Emergency Room.

"Doctor, how is she?"Willow asked.

"I know you people brought her here but is there anyone else I can speak to? A relative perhaps?"

"Her husband is attending some urgent matters and will be here as soon as possible and we are her relatives", Willow lied.

It's not a lie but it wasn't entirely true either. The doctor seems to buy it.

"Thankfully, she's conscious again. I have contacted her gynecologist. She's on her way as we speak. We manage to stabilize her but…"

"But what?"

"She has lost a lot of blood".

"Oh god, no. Not the baby", Cordy exclaimed.

"That's the thing. Her baby's heartbeat is slower by the minute and she has to give birth to the baby now. It's going to be premature but that's not the only thing. By deciding to do this, she may lose her life".

"What?"

"She was given a choice to either save the baby or herself and she chose to save the baby", the doctor explained.

"Can't you save her?"Cordy asked.

"No. We can only save either the mother or child. It takes a miracle to save both. I need you guys to fill up some admin stuff. Please approach the admin counter and our admin staff will help you. Excuse me but I'm needed", Dr Shawn said as she went back to the Emergency Room.

All of them stayed silent too shocked to say anything.

"Xander, Oz, get Angel now", Willow said.

Without another word, both of them left for the cemetery. Willow and Cordelia just held each other's hands and silently prayed for their friend.

About fifteen minutes later, Xander and Oz were at the cemetery making their way towards the mausoleum. They did not utter a single word to each other. Neither knew what to say. As they were reaching the mausoleum, they slowly crept, hoping not to get any attention. When they came close enough to see the inside, they saw Giles cringing on the floor but they didn't see Angel.

"You stay here. I'll go in", Xander whispered.

"Why is it you? Trying to be a hero?"Oz replied.

"No, because if both of us are hurt then who's going to drive us?"

"You stay here while I go in. I AM a private investigator"

"So? Hello, I've been fighting this stuff for years".

Oz was about to argue when a voice said,

"Well, well, we have got visitors."

They looked up to see the Purveyor standing over them.

"Uh oh", Xander muttered.

A couple hours passed and no sign of the guys. Cordelia started to feel a little anxious.

"What's taking them so long?"Cordelia whined.

"Buffy?" Willow asked.

"No, the guys. It's been two hours, Will. I've been calling Xander but he doesn't pick up. I'm worried".

Willow was about to reply when Dr. Shawn burst out of the emergency room again.

"Doctor, how is she?"Willow asked.

"I can't believe it but both the baby and the mother are fine. The baby's a little premature but he'll be fine."

"He?"

"Yes, she gave birth to a baby boy".

"Oh my god! Thank you so much doctor!"Cordy said.

"Can we see her?"Willow asked.

"We'll be transferring her to a normal ward. You can see her then", Dr. Shawn explained as she walked away.

"Oh my god, Will, I can't believe it!"Cordy said.

They both hugged each other as they shed tears of joy. Then suddenly Willow said,

"Cordy, the guys!"

"Oh my god, you're right. What do we do? Do we go there?"

"I don't know".

"I'll try calling Xander again".

"I'll try Oz's".

Xander and Oz didn't pick up their phone because they joined Angel and Giles on the floor. Angel seeing them lying helpless braved himself one last time. He slowly got up, clutching to his side knowing that his ribs were seriously injured. He picked up the battle-axe that was beside him again and swipes it with all of his might, injuring the demon's shoulder.

"Hahaha…you fool! Do you not understand that I cannot be killed?"

But unlike before, his wounds didn't magically heal. His shoulders kept on bleeding.

"What?! NO! This is not happening! Not when I'm this close", the demon screamed.

Angel looked on.

"Angel, kill it. It's no longer invincible. Buffy must have given birth", Giles said as he painfully tried to get up.

Angel felt his strength again. He swiped the axe again slashing the demon across its ribs. It tried fighting back but Angel was quick to avoid its attacks. Finally, giving it all he's got, Angel swiped the axe across the Purveyor's neck. Then, the Purveyor's body started to shake as if it was having a fit before it exploded. It was over. Angel then knelt down in pain. Slowly, one by one, the guys pulled themselves up. Once they were in the vehicle, Angel breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's over. My child is…drive as fast as you can to the hospital," Angel said to Xander who was in the driver's seat as he was kind of the least injured.

He was excited to see his son or daughter. Buffy and him have discussed and they decided to not know their baby's sex. They wanted to be surprised.

"Angel, there's something you need to know", Xander started.

"What?"

"The doctor said that Buffy lost a lot of blood. She said that…"

"Said what?"

"She said she can only either save Buffy or your child and she gave Buffy the choice".

"No".

"Assuming that we're alive and the Purveyor is dead, it can only mean one thing; that the baby's alive, so that means…"

After a few moments, Angel said,

"Get me to the hospital".

Xander started the engine and drove to the hospital. Angel felt his tears coming. He had lost the one woman he loved more than anything in the world. Soon, tears started rolling down.

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Once they were there, they slowly made their way towards the entrance. Angel felt his legs were heavy. Once inside the hospital, Oz said,

"I'll check. See if they've moved her".

Angel didn't say a thing. He just weakly nodded. Angel felt his world crumbling as he slowly sat on a nearby chair.

"Xander".

They looked up to see Cordelia running towards her husband and launched herself into his arms. Willow wasn't far behind.

"OW!"Xander exclaimed in pain.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my god, Willow and I were about to get you. We were so worried", Cordelia explained.

"Where's Oz?"Willow asked them.

"Here".

Willow turned to see Oz smiling at her. She was about to hug him when she decided against it and give him a soft peck on the lips.

"Angel, you're not going to believe this", Cordy said.

"Buffy's fine", Oz added.

"How did you know that?"Willow asked.

"Checked with the information counter. Said that she's moved to a normal ward".

Angel's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, she's at…Angel! Angel", Cordelia called.

But Angel was already sprinting towards the lift as if he wasn't even injured, wanting to get to his wife as quickly as she could. There was only one thing in his mind,

'She's alive!'

The rest of them tried to keep up with him. Once they were on the lift, Xander said,

"Dude, for one injured guy, you run fast".

But Angel couldn't care what Xander said. He just wanted to get to Buffy and see his child. Once the lift door opened, he asked,

"Where is she?"

"Well if you'd stop running around like a lunatic, we'll take you to her", Cordelia chided.

When they reached her ward, Angel took a breath before pushing the door open. What he saw surprised him,

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers. Mum, Dad."

His and Buffy's parents were all standing around her bed.

"Angel?" he heard Buffy say.

"Oh my god Angel, what happened", Rachel asked, seeing his son's condition.

"It's nothing, mum".

"It's not nothing. You better have those injuries looked at, son", Cole added.

"I'll be okay".

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers", he greeted.

Joyce went and hugged Angel while Hank just stood behind. When Joyce released Angel, she looked at Hank as if waiting for him to say something but he didn't.

A few long moments passed by and there was an awkward silence in Buffy's ward.

"Joyce, tell your son-in-law that I'm here to see my daughter and grandchild. Tell him that I'm thankful that he has been taking care of them", Hank finally said.

Angel frowned.

'What is that suppose to mean?' Angel wanted to say but he just stayed silent.

"And ask him, if he could…"Hank stopped before saying,

"If he could, forgive this old man for his foolish actions".

Angel looked at Hank and saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I didn't mean anything I said before. I was stupid and too blinded. I didn't want to lose my only child".

Angel embraced Hank as if he was embracing his own father.

"It's okay, Mr. Summers. It's okay."

"You're the best thing that happened to her and I didn't see it. Forgive me".

Everyone there too felt a tear coming to his or her eyes. It was so emotional.

"Well, now that everyone has had a good cry, I think it's time for us to see our grandchild, don't you think so Hank?"Cole said.

Hank and Angel broke their embrace and Hank added,

"Yupe, let's go".

Angel was about to go as well when Cole said,

"You just stay here, buddy. We'll bring your baby here. Stay with Buffy".

Both the Sremmus and Summers then made their way to the nursery.

"We'll go see your baby too and maybe get some bandages on the way", Xander said, hinting to the others to leave the couple alone.

Once alone, Angel looked at his wife and smiled weakly.

"Hey, are you okay?"Angel asked, holding her hands.

"I should be asking you that question", she replied.

"I'm fine", he said, perched beside her on the bed.

"So, how did your parents know?"Angel asked.

"Willow called them. I was surprised they came".

"They must've realized that what they did was wrong".

"But Dad confessed that everything was his fault. Mum had nothing to do with it".

"Everything is okay now right?"

"It is."

"You really need to get this looked at", Buffy said, pointing to his wounds.

"This is nothing compared to the feeling I felt when I heard that you decided to choose our child's life over yours. I thought I lost you".

"Angel, I told you that no matter what, I'll make sure Angel jr. comes".

Angel embraced her and tears came.

"I know but I'm not ready to lose you. God, Buffy, when Xander said that you were…I felt like dying".

"Shh…I'm okay".

After a moment, they broke their embrace.

"Do you remember anything that had happened?"Angel asked.

"Not really. Just that I was about to fall asleep when I heard a noise. I turned and saw this ugly red thing. Before I had a chance to react, it hit me. Then, I heard you call me. I remember seeing you then after that, I don't remember. Next thing I knew I was here. Was that thing the Purveyor?"

Angel nodded and said,

"But you don't have to worry anymore. It's dead".

"Really? How?"

"Turns out that there's only one thing that can stop it".

"What's that?"

"Our baby".

"Our son?"

Angel nodded.

"We have a son?"Angel suddenly realized he has yet to know the sex of his child.

"Uh huh and he looks just like you".

"Really?"

A moment later, the door opened.

"Look who's here", Rachel announced.

Angel turned to see a baby crib pushed in. The rest of them behind her. Rachel pushed it near the bed before picking the baby up and giving it to Buffy. Angel looked on as Buffy cradled his son in her arms. Angel was lost for words. The picture was simply breathtaking.

"You wanna hold him? Daddy?"Buffy asked.

Angel simply looked at her and nodded. With the help of Rachel, the baby was soon cradled in his arms.

"Hey there, little guy. Welcome to our family", Angel said.

"Have you guys thought of a name?"Willow asked.

"We have", Buffy answered.

"Aston. Aston Bruce Sremmus", Angel said, smiling warmly at his son.

Buffy was discharged a few days later. When Buffy reached home, flowers were seen everywhere around the house.

"Where did all this come from?"Buffy asked.

"Your friends, my friends, your clients, my clients and of course both our families", Angel explained.

"This is a whole lot of flowers".

"I know".

Angel said looking around.

"Well, looks like the little guy is sound asleep", he added pointing at his son cradled in Buffy's arms.

"I'll go put him down", Buffy, said.

She slowly made her way up with Angel trailing behind her. When she entered the bedroom, she saw the cutest crib at the side of their bed.

"Angel, did you do this?"

"No. It made itself. It's got a mind of its own".

"Angel, it's not funny. It's so gorgeous".

"I finished it last night. Wanted to give you a surprise. I even picked the covers and comforters. Hope you like it".

"I love it. It's so cute. Thank you", she said and giving him a peck.

Slowly, she set Aston down and pulled the small comforter over him. Angel held Buffy around her waist and both of them looked lovingly at their son.

"He looks just like you", Buffy said.

"Yeah but he has your eyes".

They both smiled at Angel's comment. A moment later, Buffy said,

"God, Angel, I never thought I'd be standing here, looking…"

"Hey, nothing can take you away from me. Nothing. I love you and no matter what, we'll always be together, till the end of time".

"Till the end of time".

Sealing their words with a kiss.

 **THE END**


End file.
